Hell or High Water
by ChatterBox1
Summary: "Well, I guess that only leaves one question left?" Her friend told her as she walked back to the van. "What's that?" She asked, "Who the hell is Dean Winchester!" Ellis and India are two hunters on their never-ending quest to figure out what the hell is going on. Unfortunately for them, The Winchesters are just as clueless as them.
1. What Comes Next

**_This is just something new that I'm trying out. I know I have so many stories going on but I like writing it helps me. Anyway, I don't own Supernatural only The CW and Eric Kripke does. Just a heads up this starts in season four._**

* * *

 _Ellis Montgomery had always heard the voices. They had been in her head for as long as she could remember. They never once told her to do anything. It was more or less listening to a never-ending radio show in her head. She tried controlling once or twice but no matter how hard she tried she could never get the voices to go away._

 _At first, her parents thought that she was just playing around. But as she got older they saw that she was not, in fact, playing around. The voices were still there and they had not gone away. When she hit puberty, things seemed to get worse for her. As she attended school the voices would get noisy sometimes. Making work impossible and paying attention a trial. She tried not to listen in as best she could but sometimes the voices made it damn near impossible._

 _The argued a lot. Ellis found out. They argued about how to run The Silver City as the called it. One of them, a particular mean one, barked order around a lot. Then there were the others who did not yell as loud as the mean one. Instead, some whispered. They whispered about an uprising and the breaking of the cage or some shit like that. She wondered sometimes if the voices in her head were just as crazy as she was._

 _When she was sixteen, the dreams started coming. She didn't think anything of at first, after all, she did have a radio in her head. But then her dreams had started coming true. She would dream of something happening and then the next morning it would be on the news. Ellis then tested a little experiment one day. She sat on her floor Indiana style and truly listen to the voices. She tried to pick out what they were saying. To see if it had anything to do with what happened on the news. She was very disappointed to find out that, no, the voices didn't dictate what happened. Instead of hearing the voices then she would see events that did not happen. It had taken so much out of her when she had done it that her nose ended up bleeding and she passed out for three hours._

 _In those flashes, she had seen two brothers. The stars falling, and a man with several cuts and burns on his face. Who was in desperate need of some face wash. Safe to say she never tried doing that again. The dreams she could live with, but the flashes and events, it was too much for her._

 _But her dreams did not happen every night. It was more a once in a while thing._

 _The worst thing that happened to her, was by far the scary faces. They had started showing up when she turned eighteen. Every once in a while, she had come upon a face that looked terrorful. In other words, they would look downright demonic. The first time she saw one she was walking home. She caught a glimpse of its face and she screamed in terror. She was lucky it was late at night or else it would have been difficult to explain that to people._

 _Finally, at twenty-one, after she had graduated with a degree in History her parents had had enough of her. They had once called her their little miracle baby. But now, she was just a screwed-up nut job. They had checked her into a psychiatric facility and she did not protest. Ellis didn't want to hurt her parent any more than she had already done. They asked her question and she answered honestly. Then they diagnosed her as a schizophrenic, she knew it wasn't true but she just shrugged her shoulders and went with it. What are you going to do?_

 _The facility itself was nice. In a nice secluded area in the state of Washington. She had lived in Iowa all her life but the change was welcomes. There was a total of ninety-seven patients there. All with there own problems. She hadn't met everybody, because different wings and therapy groups, but the people she did meet were pretty nice to her. A little hard to talk to but then again so was she._

 _Then one day it had changed. Her parents had told her that she would be staying at the facility for only a couple of weeks. Well, weeks ended up turning into months and on her third month of staying at the facility she met her best friend. It was by honest accident they had met and for the first time in her life, Ellis had started believing that the Heaven the voices talked about was real._

 _India Decker was someone to be remembered for the ages. She had short brown hair that reached down to the beginnings of her shoulders. She had dyed to an auburn color only three days after Ellis arrived, it was a big deal. Ellis still wanted to know how she sneaked the hair dye in but India still wouldn't tell her. India was short in height, barely reaching five-three, her body was built like a twig. You could barely see any body fat on the girl, even though she had eaten two portions every night along with a bag of skittles. Although you wouldn't see it India Decker was a fighter. In one of the nights, she had snuck into her room India confessed to her that she had taken ten years of MMA classes. Her parents had signed her up after they had seen how angry she could get. India always said that it was one of her first signs of having Bipolar II. India was only five months older than her._

 _In contrast, the girls couldn't be more different. With her natural dark hair and dark eyes clashed with Ellis's light blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. While India was short and willowy Ellis was tall, nearly five ten, and curvy. Girls in middle school had always made fun of how her body looked but Ellis learned to tune them out, unlike the voices. While Ellis cared greatly for the people around her and for many strangers, India did not. As she had said it herself India had the incredible rare talent of just not giving a shit. There many times when they talked that India had reminded her of Carrie Fisher she even told her it the one time. India had taken it as a compliment._

 _When India had told her why she was staying in the facility Ellis couldn't help but feel bad. She had told her that during one of her manic episodes she had gotten angry. Really angry. So, angry that she had broken almost everything in her room along with destroying some of her neighbor's property. That had been four months ago. She told Ellis about how she felt so bad about what she had done afterward. Well, less about destroying the neighbor's stuff more about hurting her parents' feelings. Then India had told her that her parents didn't really matter to her anymore. Ellis wanted to heal all of her pain and make it go away. She truly was a nice person even when she had her bad days. Though the thought of her parents made her pause. They had already disowned India and it made Ellis feel even worse about herself. Would her parents come to disown her too?_

 _Ellis, in return, had told her all about the voices in her head. About how they never told her to do anything. That they were just always there no matter how many times she had tried to get rid of them. She watched as her new friends listened closely and took in every word that she had said to heart. Once she was done Ellis had confessed to her that she didn't think she was crazy or sick. She just thought that something was wrong with her and she needed to figure out what._

 _To her surprise, India had agreed. She told how she had meant other schizophrenic patients before and she was nothing like them. All the people that India had meant were always so on edge and almost loose canon like. But Ellis? She was always so calm and collected, maybe a little too quiet, but nothing that would scream out of the ordinary. Night and day the girls tried coming up with theories on what the voices were. The library they had was limited and very bias so nothing really come up there. They only had so much internet access and even that was monitored daily. Weekly outings were out of the question when it came to research. The attending had never let them leave their sight. The only thing that had left was the Bible._

 _So, the Bible they checked._

 _They knew it was a long shot and they couldn't exactly read it cover to cover. So, they read the cliff notes version. As she read on some of the things that the voices in her head had talked about popped up. Ellis waved it off a coincident, she grew up in Iowa after all. But as they read on and one the coincident just kept adding up. Ellis was saying she was an angel but she might just be able to hear them._

 _After about six months of staying in the facility, she came to a decision. She needed to leave and find some more answers. She went to India with her plan, which was barely even a plan, and the brown-eyed girl told her that she was coming with her. It wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't like they could check themselves out, and after two more full weeks of planning. They had put their escape plan into action._

 _Every night at eleven fifteen pm Betty Joker would wake up screaming. The poor old woman was suffering from night terrors. Each night the workers who were on that floor would leave their post and attend to her. That left the two friends exactly thirteen minutes and ten seconds to make their grand escape out of the building. Once they packed a small bag filled with everything they needed until they got down to where they needed to. they waited. When her timer went off the two girls bolted out of Ellis's since it was on the first floor and snuck down into the basement. From their, they had already set up wooden boxes and were able to climb out of the small window. If everything was on track they would know that they were missing until morning wake up call at seven._

 _To both of their surprise they planned had worked. The only slight problem they had was the janitor that was mopping the floors. The girls had not planned on him working there that night. In fact, they had never seen him work there before. He was short, shorter than Ellis, with sandy brown hair and a wicked grin on his face. He seemed to be sucking on some sort of lollipop when they came across him. They both froze in fear as he caught sight of them. But all he did was wink then went back to work and took out his lollipop to whistle a little song and letting the two girls make their escape. They had managed to make it through the small window with little difficulty. They once they had run for about two miles the girls stopped and started to walk. They walked until they found the nearest town, which they had reached at three in the morning. The next stop was going to be a public Library so they could really find out some answers. After than Ellis truly had no idea what she was going to do._

 _Ellis knew that they couldn't keep the clothes they were wearing for very long. They were both dressed in the scrubs the patients were forced to wear. With the exception of India who was wearing a navy-blue sweatshirt. Sighing to herself she had turned to India for advice on what to do._

 _India had smiled and taken her hand leading her to the nearest Walmart that she could find. The two walked into the store and started looking for clothes. Ellis had asked her what they were doing since they had no real money. They only had about forty bucks on them and that was not enough for Walmart prices. India gave her a look telling her shut up and she did. She then dragged her and the clothes she had in hand into the bathroom and told her to change. Not wanting to question her Ellis did so and changed into a pair of nice blue jeans and a graphic Tee-Shirt. She didn't change her sneakers though, she liked the grey tennis shoes._

 _India had changed out of the scrubs and into a long-sleeved purple shirt that was two sizes too big along with a pair of black yoga pants. Ellis rolled her eye at the yoga pants, India was going to freeze in those. She then told Ellis to turn around and she did and the next thing she knew India was ripping off the tags on her clothing. Ellis's eyes widened. She didn't realize that they were going to be shoplifting but she guessed it made sense. India did the same to her clothes and ripped off all the tags that went with them. She had also managed to snag some new underwear and ripped them open too throwing them into their backpack._

 _Satisfied that they were done the girls threw their scrubs away in the trash bin of the bathroom. Knowing that they could not go out the way that they came in India had pulled her to the Gardening section of Walmart and through there they were able to make their grand escape._

 _Once they had reached a public library they had deemed safe the girls started their work. It took hours and hours of sifting through countless bullshit until they finally found someone who looked legit. A self-claimed psychic that that went by the name Missouri Moseley. India had raised an eyebrow at it by it had been hours and it was the only lead they had._

 _India turned to her and smiled, "So, Kansas it is?"_

* * *

 ** _Present Day, Four Years Later_**

 ** _September 18, 2008_**

"Lord Almighty in Heaven above I hate Wisconsin," India said as she twirled a piece of her freshly dyed hair. It was the same auburn color that it had been before, maybe a few shades lighter, definitely a few inches longer. Instead of reaching the tops of her shoulders it now reached the middle of her back. The action caused Ellis to look at her own blonde hair, it had gotten so long that she had needed to put it into a ponytail every time she ate. "It's always snowing here." India complained again.

"Well," Ellis said shrugging and she made the turn into the abandoned lot, "You're the one who wanted to do this."

India rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Remind me again to never suggest killing an old sea hag. Who, might I just add, wants to feast on the flesh of sailor so she can live forever."

Putting the bar into park Ellis smiled at her friend, "Go big or go home, now come on let's go deal with this demon."

India groaned. Dealing with demons had always been her least favorite part of hunting. How do you ask they came into hunting? Well, after they had encountered Missouri Mosley the girls learned a lot of things. They learned from her that ghost hated iron, shapeshifters reacted to silver, witches loved spraying bodily fluids, and well demons were real too. Missouri explained a lot to them, told them they had a great future ahead of them. But, when asked a question about the voices in her head Ellis had Missouri stumped.

It had saddened her dearly to learn that even to the supernatural world she was a mystery.

So, the girls had set off with their new-found knowledge about the world and started hunting things. It wasn't like they could go back to normal lives anyway, they were psych hospital patients on the run after all. They started out small with ghost and worked their way up. They had made a few friends along the way. Different hunters here and there. They never stayed in a town longer than two weeks. The only thing that girls had that was permanent was the old 1983 Vanagon that they drove. It was an ugly color of light blue and white with a few rust spots in between. The car was big enough to sit seven but the girls had completely gutted it and replaced it with items for hunting and living.

It was not an ideal home for any standards but to them it was perfect. Both were able to sleep comfortably in it thanks to the sleeping bags they had purchased. Those were cheap but the girls had decided to go all out for the pillows and bought top brand Tempurpedic pillows. It really did help them out in the long. All their supplies for hunting was left in a massive truck that they had been able to find a few years back when they first started out. It was old and wooden but it did the trick. It was also blessed to infinity and beyond so nothing evil was getting passed it.

On the one wall of the van laid out all the girls research for every case, they had been working on. The different colored string was tact to all sorts of papers connecting the dots. That was India's doing. If the girl didn't have her problems with the law she would have made a great detective. Next to the chest laid their past case files in a file holder, which was Ellis's doing. They all laid neatly in manila folders labeled differently according to what supernatural being it was. Call her anal or a hoarder but Ellis liked being organized and prepared.

All in all, they had a pretty good set up. Their time as hunters had not been easy by any accounts. They've had their loses, some lasting a lifetime, but they also had their wins. Knowing that they were saving the world together was also kind of a constant big win for them. That being said Ellis knew that hunting took its toll on India sometimes. Since leaving the facility in Washington she had not been able to have any of her medication to keep her in check. But, being with India for so long Ellis knew the signs.

She would help her through whatever mood she was in until India felt stable enough to handle it on her own. When she was angry and raging Ellis would take her to a secluded area and let her get her rage out or until she calmed down enough. If she was feeling a little to on-top-of-the-world then Ellis would make sure the reign her back in.

Ellis would go to ends of the Earth and then some for her best friend. Because she knew that India has already done the same for her and she would continue to do it over and over again.

They had both had thought about normal life. But laughed off the idea when they realized that normal wasn't for them. Domesticity wasn't their thing. The life of a hunter was their best way to live, the life of a hunter was what they were good at. Ellis wasn't going to lie though, learning how to create fake ideas was hard but learning the basics of hacking was harder. It was the one skill she would love to live without. The hustling of people at bars and stealing credit cards was not how she saw her adult life going. But then again, she never thought that demons would be real either.

Their life of hunting had been simple. They only got the occasional demon or two. Until something big had happened and all of Hell had apparently broken lose allowing more demons to run free. That had been almost a year and four months ago. The girls tried their best to get all the demons they could but eventually, they had to prioritize. So, they put the demon hunting on hold and went back to their roots but something big was about to happen. Ellis had been getting dreams about something big coming and whatever it was it was about to change the world.

Clutching the box of items, she would need to summon the demon Ellis sighed. This was going to be tougher than she initially thought. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground and from how cold it was outside. She was betting that the ground was going to be frozen solid.

Just as she was about to turn around the voices in her head exploded. It was like they went from a laptop volume to concert speakers in a second. The change was so jarring and loud that it caused Ellis to kneel down in pain putting her hands over her ears. She cried out slightly and she closed her eyes trying to focus on what they were saying. It wasn't really all the voices crying out just one in particular that seemed to be shouting the most. The shouting was so loud that she thought her ears were bleeding.

Concentrating more Ellis did something she told herself she would never do. She tried pinpointing the location of where the voice was. Ellis got flashes of a house and a junkyard in the middle of somewhere. She tried harder looking for a sign when it finally came. _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_.

The voice in her head had then gotten louder and this time she is cried out. She felt India clutching her back trying to soothe her the to the best of her ability. It was screaming the same sentence over and over again. Then, just in a matter of seconds, it stopped. Calming down the entire radio went quiet for a few seconds. Completely silent and Ellis had never heard it this quiet before. This is probably what normal people feel like.

Finally, the voices returned in a hushed tone and Ellis laid back exhausted from the event. She put her hand to her nose to find that it was bleeding. She checked her ears just to make sure and was happy to find that they had not been bleeding.

"What did they say?" India asked her. Sitting beside her in the snow.

"It wasn't all of them. Just one. And it was really loud." She replied while taking deep breaths.

"Well, what did it say?"

Ellis closed her eyes and thought of the sentence along with the flashes of Sioux Falls. "It kept saying _'Dean Winchester has been saved'_ over and over again. Then I got these flashes of some place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and India… I think we need to go there."

"Well." India said getting up and brushing the snow off of her pants, "I guess that leaves only one question." She said.

"What's that!" She called to her friend who was already getting into the car.

She answers her question by shouting to Ellis as soon as she opened the driver's door, "Who the hell is Dean Winchester?!"


	2. At The End of The Road

**_Back with another chapter of this because I couldn't resist. I don't own Supernatural but I do own Ellis and India._**

* * *

"We have a problem." India had said to her coming with a stack of papers in hand. The girls had pulled off to a nearby café since the weather had gotten to bad. They plan on waiting out the storm until they deemed it semi-safe to go back on the road. Ellis was itching to leave though. The voice that had proclaimed the rescuing of Dean Winchester had not resurfaced yet but she had a feeling that he would sooner or later.

Ellis rubbed her temples, "What kind of problem?" She asked, "Is it 'my Colt Buntline jammed again' or 'oh no someone is about to die' problem?"

India bit her lip in guilt, "Depends on how you look at it." She then slammed the papers down on the table. "I've been researching this Dean Winchester guy and, Ellis, he's racked quite the reputation."

Curiosity peeked Ellis picked up a paper with a man's mugshot on it. She chuckled slightly at it, "Nice Blue Steel." She said letting India see the paper. Then she picked up more papers and began reading through them. They all listed various crimes that Dean Winchester had committed or was involved. Then there was even a death certificate, actually scratch that, there were two death certificates. She read all that she could about his early life and his family.

His mother had died in a fire when he was four. His father died due to complications in a car crash. He also had a younger brother Sam that seemed to tag along with him. All in all, he didn't really fit the type of being saved.

"I have to say." India said as she also read a paper, "This guy seems impressive. I mean he was able to fake his death twice. Twice!"

Ellis frowned and shifted the papers back focusing on his mug shot. Something about was screaming familiarity, "I don't know." Ellis said, "Something about this just seems weird. Like, I've seen this guy before or something."

India lifted her eyebrow, "You probably have, he was on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list for a while."

Ellis glared at her friend whose eyes were filled with mirth, "Okay, but what about this screams problem?"

"The problem. I can't track the guy. I mean look at all his crimes other than murder. Credit card fraud, stealing, the guy lives off the map."

"Where's the brother, Sam?"

"Couldn't find him either. His last known whereabouts were in Stanford when his girlfriend died in an electrical fire. That was about four years ago." India said disappointedly. Then she slapped the table with glee, "But I was able to narrow down the search for the place you saw in one of your flashes."

India then pulled out an old map and laid it out on the table. Ellis leaned over and took a look at it. There were three places circled within a region of South Dakota. Ellis turned to her friend for an explanation.

India nodded her hand and gestured to the map, "These are all the junkyards and or salvage yard that I could find within a five-mile radius of Sioux Falls."

All three of them seemed to make a triangle shape. India pointed to the top one, "This here, is the city's junkyard." Then she pointed to the one in the bottom left, "This is Carl's Auto Parts and finally…" She said dragging a finger to the right to the last circle, "Singer's Salvage Yard."

Ellis stared at the map for a long time trying to see if anything was popping up. But the more she looked at it the more she was drawing a black, "Getting anything?" India asked.

Ellis shook her head, "Nope. Nothing."

India shrugged her shoulder, "Well, I tried googling all these places and Singer's Salvage Yard was the only one not to have a website."

"Which means it's a great place to hide." Ellis said finishing her friends thought. She looked outside to see that the snow was clearing up slightly. The roads were still bad but as she saw the plow truck come through she thought that it would be worth the risk. Grabbing the map and slinging her backpack over her shoulder Ellis motioned for her friend to do the same. "Grab your stuff we're leaving. We'll go to Singer's Salvage Yard first and see what we can find."

"And if there's no Dean Winchester?" India asked while cocking an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"Then we wait. Someone like Dean Winchester doesn't stay out of the spotlight for long."

Ellis pushed open the door and started heading towards the van. It was time to go.

* * *

Ellis had been driving four hours out of the six that it took to get to South Dakota when it happened. India had been in the passenger seat while playing sudoku for she decided to take a nap. She looked over to her friend and smiled. Her mouth was open wide and she could already see the beginning of a drool start to drip out of her mouth. Her hair was up in a messy bun though some of it had fallen out due to her moving. Her feet were up on the dashboard while her seat was reclined back all the way.

Everything had been peaceful and quiet before the voice returned. Ellis slammed on the breaks causing India to wake up and put her hands on her ears. The voice was deep and demanding telling someone not to move. That he had been saved and should make his way back to his brother before it was too late. She knew that India was yelling her name. That car horns were beeping at her but all she could focus on was that damn voice in her head. It had been just as loud as the last time if not louder and she's pretty sure that her ears were bleeding at this point.

Then, like before, the voice seized and Ellis was able to hear again. She looked over to India who was looking shocked, "Girl!" Her friend shouted and Ellis tried shushing her, "What the hell?" She asked throwing her arms out dramatically. Her eyes were wide and her hair was messy from Ellis slamming on the breaks. She could tell that India was breathing heavily by the rise and fall of her chest.

"The stupid voice." Ellis mumbled while wiping the blood away from her ears, "It came back. Saying something about finding his brother and reaching him in time. Although I have the feeling that Dean Winchester didn't get the message because the voice just kept getting louder."

India let out a large sigh, "Well, if we ever meet this damn voice remind me to kick its ass. That's the second time one of those stupid voices also got us killed."

"Hey in defense of the other time I almost wrecked this car. The voice was crying out pretty loudly about something finally being destroyed. It's the only way they know how to celebrate is just yelling really loudly."

India was silent for a moment and looked at her thoughtfully, "You think that they know you can hear them?"

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think so. They talk to each where ever they are but for me, it's like I said. Listening to a radio, I can shout all I want but I don't think that they hear me when I do. But if they can hear me and are just ignoring me then whatever they are are just dicks."

India smirked, "That's my girl." Then she looked at Ellis's bleeding ears, "You want me to drive."

Ellis shook her head, "Na, it's only another two hours and it looks like it's clearing up a bit. Which means that I can finally use my lead foot."

"What fun." India said dryly then turned on the radio letting pointless music flood the car.

It stayed like that for the remainder of the trip. It was the few talents that both the girls had possessed. Being able to stay in a car for countless hours without talking to each other in silence. To them, it wasn't awkward and if they didn't feel the need to talk then they wouldn't. They would enjoy the scenery or the music on the radio. Get lost in their thoughts and think about impossible situations that would probably never happen.

India, although she seemed to like it, was never much of a talker even when she was having a manic episode. Instead of talking she would just act purely on instinct and do whatever came into her head. The only thing that was consistent in her manic episodes was the use of glitter. That was the major tell-tale sign that she was going through one of her manic states. She would buy a little jar of glitter and throw it all over herself then proceed to dance around the room. India didn't need music to dance she would just do it. Then if that wasn't enough for her she would jump on the bed and laugh like she was on top of the world. And from India had described her manic episodes as she probably felt like it.

Then if she wasn't in the mood to dance she would just put glitter on her face like a warrior and write. Ellis never knew what she wrote at night, she never asked, but all she knew is that she would stay up all night doing it. It didn't matter where they were if she was in her manic state she wouldn't sleep and just write.

Ellis also was able to figure out that silver glitter was India's favorite. So, Ellis always keeps an extra two small tubes of it in her to go bag along with her shampoo. Ellis would join her sometimes in the glitter fest but most of the times she wouldn't. It seemed like too much of India's thing to partake in. It was the fact that glitter was a bitch to get out and once spent three days getting it out of her hair.

Ellis noticed that they had reached the town of Sioux Falls and she took a deep breath. It was time to find Singer's Salvage Yard and hope that whoever ran it wouldn't chase them off their property. She looked around the town and was overall not that impressed by it. It was small population wise but seemed to have plenty of lands. She got the feeling that not a lot of people got along in this town. That this was the type of town where neighbors would gossip about you for hours on end.

She slapped India's thigh and snapped her fingers telling her to get out the map. India let out an overdramatic sigh and reached down for the map. She read for a little bit till could understand where there were going. She put her finger on the map and started tracing it with her finger, "Take a right in two miles then keep on the road for another four miles and we should be there."

Ellis nodded her head. At the next red light, she took the right and started down the road. She didn't think a town could even look more barren but as she drove down this road it was just all farmland. It was like people didn't even live here. There were a few houses here and there but they all looked old and rusted down.

"You ever get that feeling when you become the self-aware person in a horror movie?" India said as she looked out the window. "That's me right now. I feel like I'm in the middle of _Children of the_ _Corn_ or some shit like that."

Ellis snorted, "This place would have to actually have corn to be that movie. Now shut up I think I see the place we're looking for."

Ellis carefully drove down the driveway of Singer's Salvage Yard. All around her laid different busted up cars that didn't really look liked they could be saved. They were stacked on top of each other and Ellis could see the rust collecting on many of the cars. She took a deep inhale in when she saw the house that was in front of her. It was definitely the house she saw the one flash that she had gotten. She would recognize the old house in a heartbeat. With the old wood and the run-down porch. She was surprised that the house was even still standing after all the time.

Putting the car into park and turning it off she turned to India, "You ready?" She asked nervously.

India scoffed, "When am I ever ready for anything?"

"Good point let's go." Ellis then opened up her door and exited the car.

India soon followed and she finally took notice of her friends' wardrobe. She had on a large ugly striped sweater that was at least three sizes too big and went down to her knees. She was wearing old jeans that had several rips in them that Ellis knew for a fact was not pre-made. Her shoes were old worn out chucks that had strips of duct tape on them.

India only wore the baggy shirts so she could fit her Colt Buntline in her pants. It was the only thing that India treasured more than her life. She had gotten it on a hunt about two years backs when they were in Arizona. It had been a simple salt and burn of an old cowboy ghost who was haunting a small town. It was the old pawn shop dealer that the ghost had been attacking and in r, turn he gave both girls prized guns.

If there was one thing that someone needed to know about India. It was the was obsessed with the Wild West. She had apparently been raised in a house where old westerns were a common theme and a shrine to Wyatt Earp had been in her living room for years. So, when India had received that Colt her eyes little up like a Christmas tree. She keeps such good care of that gun it was almost laughable. Sometimes Ellis was pretty sure her friend thought of it as her child. The guy had told the both of them that a Samuel Colt had made her gun himself. Although she was pretty sure India was too absorbed in her gun to even remember that bit of information.

The old man had given her a gun called ' _Negotiator'_ which made Ellis roll her eyes. The barrel was shorter than India's which wasn't hard considering the thing was a good twelve inches long. Ellis's barrel was only six and a half inches long with six chambers. The color schemes were also different which she found odd. India's was a light silver color with a pearl grip while Ellis's was made out of a dark metal with a dark wooden grip that felt rough on her hands.

She never truly used the gun, it was more of a last-ditch effort gun. Ellis liked staying with her handy perfectly made in this century pistol. It was nothing against the guy he sold them the guns or made them. It's just, Ellis was a twenty-first century type of girl and that's how she liked her guns made. In the twenty-first century.

Shaking her head to clear her mind Ellis made her way up to old rickety stairs of the porch and to the front door. She stood in front of it not knowing what to do. She knew that she should knock but Ellis didn't know what to do after that. She should just ask whoever answers it if they know a Dean Winchester? That seemed a little, rude didn't it?

Mustering up all of her courage and getting a look of support from India Ellis knocked on the door three times. The was some grumbling and a few hard steps but moments later the door was opening. The man that opened the door was the type of man she expected to be owning a Salvage Yard. His face was wide with more worry lines etched into his face. He had a beard that was scruffy and looked like it needed to be washed for at least two hours straight. His hair, from what she could tell, was more grey than brown and seemed to be in the same condition of his beard. His clothes did fair any better with a old washed out oil spilled clothes and a hat that barely kept together on top of his head. He looked like a typical red neck but when she got to his eyes there was something different about him.

He looked pissed off that was for sure. But his blues told her that he was tried more than anything and that he cared a lot about something. That he was in a great deal of pain about something that had happened recently.

"Well?" He said his voice gruff, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to sell me something?"

"Ahh no mister…" Ellis said trying to remember his name.

"Singer. Bobby Singer."

"No mister Singer I'm actually here for another reason and it may not make a lot of sense to you… or it might I don't know."

"Kid stop rambling and spit it out already I've got better things to do."

India let out an annoyed sigh at her friend's nervous rambling and stepped forwards holding open the door. She smiled at Bobby sweetly and raised her eyebrow at the old man. "We want to know if you know anything about a Dean Winchester. Word on the street is that he just got rescued from some place and we kind of need to talk to him."

To his credit Bobby truly did try to hide his shock but nobody could hide from India. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" He said accusingly.

India shrugged her shoulders, "Ask myself that question everyday about my life, haven't gotten an answer back yet." She said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Singer!" Ellis said quickly putting an arm in front of her friend signaling for her to take it down a notch. "I don't know you and you don't know us but we came a long way to find you. We don't money or anything like that all I need to know is where I can find Dean Winchester."

Bobby scoffed, "Try six feet in the ground, he died four months ago." He then tried to shut the door on them.

"He's been saved!" She shouted as the door was almost completely shut.

A few seconds later he opened it back up again and he looked at her suspiciously, "What did you just say?"

"Where he was, he was saved. I would say almost twelve hours ago to be exact." Ellis said softly. Her blue eyes wide hoping that Bobby wouldn't shut the door on them again. That had driven a long way to come here and she didn't want that one stupid voice in her head to start yelling again.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I have voices in my head. I know what that sounds like but you just have to believe me on this. The voices are normal quiet sometimes they get a little loud but not too much. Today was different though, this was voice just started shouting that ' _Dean Winchester had been saved'_ then I got a flash of your house. I know this sounds insane but you should believe us when we say insane things happen every day in our lives."

He then eyed the girls up and down and Ellis felt like a child. He took in their clothes their appearances and finally their car. He then sighed and opened up his door so they could come in, "You girls hunters?" He asked.

Ellis shot her head up, "How did you know?"

"No one drive a _Scooby Doo_ van like that unless they're living in it. Now get inside here before I die. I'm not getting any younger in here."

India smirked and she kicked herself off the wall she had been leaning on, "I knew I would like you, Old Man."

As both girls stepped through the door both were dosed with a stream of cold water. Ellis gasped in shock because of the cold water and weather. India remained quiet then opened her eyes glaring at Bobby. Her makeup now running down her face, "I take it back. I hate you." She then knocked on the wooden door and entered the old house.

Bobby looked back to Ellis who was still trying to get water off herself, "We're not demons!"

Bobby shrugged, "Had to make sure."

The inside of Bobby Singer's house was, in one word, organized. It was nothing like the outside junk yard that was literally his front yard. Although the inside of his house stunk of stale beer and smoke, and considering how many empty beer cans she saw. Ellis could see why the house smelled that way if they ever met against she would make sure to give him some Febreze.

Both girls had made their way over to his table and say down waiting for him to follow. Bobby walked over to his fridge and opened it. "You girls want anything?" He yelled, "I got beer and…water."

"I'm good." Ellis yelled.

"I'll take a beer." India said and put her feet on the table leaning into the chair more. Ellis shot her friend and look and she shrugged her shoulders, "It's been a while." She said to her.

"Still a little early though, yeah?"

"It's going to be a long week. Just prepping for it."

Bobby came over to the table and set a beer down in front of India. Her friend opened the can to the side and began chugging it. When she was done she place the beer in front of her staring at Bobby with her arms crossed. He sat down in the chair with a large sigh and leaned back while taking a slight sip of the beer. Ellie put her hands in her lap and smiled softly at the older man in front of her. She was looking back and forth between him and India waiting for someone to say something. They both just stared at each other while drinking their beers. Ellis noticed that it was almost like a standoff or contest between the two.

Ellis opened her mouth to say something but Bobby's gaze turned towards her and she shut her mouth. He then finally took one last sip before looking at the two girls, "So," He said gruffly, "You hear voices inside your head?" He asked.

"Well, that's an oversimplification of it."

"It was a yes or no question."

Ellis shut her eyes trying to calm herself, "Yes." She said opening her eyes again, "Yes, I hear voices inside my head."

"And what about you?" He said motioning to India with his head, "Can you fly or something?"

"No." India said smirking, "I'm just bat-shit insane."

"Great."

Then there was silence again. Well, not complete silence sine the voices in her head never seemed to stop. It seemed though that this was closest she was ever going to get to true silence.

"I know this is odd, even for you, but are you sure that Dean died?" Ellis asked.

Bobby nodded his head. "Stupid boy sold his soul other a year ago to save his brother."

"Sam?" Ellis asked and Bobby nodded.

"Voices?" Bobby asked.

"Google." India replied bluntly then gave out a large blech. Bobby glared at her and India raised her eyebrow in defiance. "So?" she said, "Are we going to sit here all day and stare at each other or are we going to get someone where?" India asked removing her feet from the table as Ellis had smacked them down.

Just when Bobby had opened his mouth to reply a knock was heard at the door. All heads shots toward the area of the sound. Ellis eyed the door cautiously and she watched as Bobby sigh and grumbled something under his breath. Both girls followed Bobby's moving form as he made it to the door and opened it. Ellis sucked in her breath and stood up out of her chair when she saw the sight at the door.

There standing in the flesh with the biggest grin on his face was Dean Winchester.

* * *

 _ **Just to let you all know that these chapter are proabably going to be pretty sure. Also this is un beta so any mistakes made are my own.**_


	3. Heaven or Hell?

_**Look what I decided to publish on a whim because I had half of the first episode finish. I hope you guys like this and continue with it.**_ _**I own nothing except Ellis and India.**_

* * *

Looking at Dean Winchester was like looking at the picture of someone in your old yearbook. It was like you had seen them before but could never place them at the event. She could remember seeing his face so long ago but there was a difference. He was younger than she had expected. For some reason, she was expecting him to be much older than he was. Even when she had seen his mug shot she hadn't expected him to look so good. It was like he had won the genetic lottery but lost with everything else. She looked at him to try and see where she had seen him before. Because she knows that she had seen him before. She remembers faces, not names. As she looked at him more she realized that she had seen him before. A long time ago when she had gotten one of her flashes. She was almost sure that she had seen his face along with someone else's.

His grin was quickly shattered though when Bobby took out a knife and started attacking him. Ellis wanted to intervene but went against as she saw the look in the older man's eyes. He waved his knife around chasing Dean. It wasn't until Dean spewed out a few facts did Bobby finally stop attacking him. The two men looked at each other then embraced in each other in a hug that was one for the ages. If was in a movie, Ellis was pretty sure she would have cried.

India chuckled, "Well you look pretty good for a dead guy, don't you?"

Then Dean's gazed shifted to them and frowned. Then he gained a look of pure utter confusion, "Who the hell are you?" He asked. His brow creased and Ellis could see how rough the man looked. Even with his good looks and Disney worthy green eyes, Dean Winchester looked worse for wear. He was sweaty and looked to be covered in about all things dirt. Bobby did tell her that he was six feet in the ground. Ellis was starting to think that he had actually climbed out of the ground.

Ellis gave a shocked smile and waved her arm. "Hey, I'm Ellis, and don't take this the wrong way but I think I've dreamt about you before." She said. She almost cringed at how painfully awkward that sounded. She didn't know what else to say though. How do you introduce yourself to someone who's been dead for four months?

Dean made a move to go forward but Bobby threw water on him. Dean's face looked so utterly done that he looked like he just wanted to give up. "Not a demon, Bobby." He said.

Bobby shrugged, "Just had to make sure."

"Don't worry hot stuff." India said and Ellis swirled to glare at her friend, "He did the same thing to us."

"Again. Who the hell are you two?" Dean said.

India kicked her feet off from the table and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed another beer from the bridge and opened it. She had stared at the two men the entire time she had done so. While she took a long gulp from the beer, making sure everyone heard her swallow. She let out a large sigh and wiped her mouth with the ends of her sleeve. "I'm India." She finally said then motioned to her, "That's Ellis. She hears voices in her head."

Ellis glared at her friend then turned around to face Dean, "But not just any voices!" She said quickly, "It's not like they tell me to do anything. It's just like a never-ending radio show in my head."

"Right." Dean said slowly, "Still doesn't answer why you two are here."

"Yeah, well I would like to know why you aren't dead." India retorted. Ellis wanted to take her shoe off and throw it at her friend. This was not how she wanted their first meeting to go. She watched as Dean turned to Bobby and their stares met each other. Dean was looking a little betrayed that Bobby had told them that but Bobby gave him a look that said _Well you were dead_. Dean then rolled his eyes and moved forward shoving past her. She let out a noise of annoyance when his shoulder bumped hers. He looked around the kitchen for something.

Then he turned around and stared at Ellis, "Where's Sam." He asked roughly.

Ellis just shrugged her shoulders and she heard India scoff, "How the hell should we know, we've only known about your existence for about what? Twelve hours. Half of that was just driving."

"Then how did you find this place?"

India raised an eyebrow at him, "Ever heard of the internet?" She asked sarcastically.

Dean looked ready to tackle India with the glare that was on his face. India, on the other hand, was loving it. She could tell just by her stance and the slight smirk on her face that she trying to get a rise out of Dean. Ellis thought that this was the best time to get in the middle of the two.

"Alright how about we all calm down, okay, maybe sit down and talked about this?" She asked looking around the room. All of their faces were in a slight grimace of agreement that maybe talking was the best. Ellis wanted to scream; getting hunters to talk about their feelings was just as hard as getting pigs to fly.

Running a hand across the back of her neck in a nervous fashion Ellis walked over to the table. She sat down and watched as the rest quickly followed her. First, was Bobby who took his original seat, then there was India who had sat next to Ellis raising an eyebrow at Dean. Finally, Dean glared at the two girls but saw that he was outnumbered and made his way over to the table sitting down. He took a seat next to Bobby and eyed the two girls expectantly, waiting for one of them to say something.

"So," Ellis said looking at Dean, "You were dead."

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"How'd you kick the bucket?" India said rudely. Ellis glared at her friend and India just shrugged.

Dean glared at her, "I was a hellhound chew toy."

India snorted and took a sip of the beer she got from the fridge, "That must have sucked."

There was more awkward silence and Ellis wanted to bolt away from it. It had been months since she had actually just sat down and tried talking to people normally. Pushing down her anxiety and fear she turned looked back at Dean. "So, what happened?"

Dean looked away for a moment. She could see the pain in his eyes like he was trying hard not to remember something. His green eyes quickly met hers again and he opened his mouth to speak, "I went to Hell. Don't really remember a lot of my time there. All I know is that it was lights out and then I come to six feet under, that was it."

Ellis didn't believe him but didn't have the heart to say it. She spared a glance to India and could tell that the girl was in agreement with her. They both pointed their gazes towards Bobby who was staring at Dean. "Are you sure that's all you remember, son?"

Dean's eyes hardened, "Yeah. Bobby, it's all I remember." From the tone of his voice, Ellis got the impression that that was the end of the conversation. There was a shift in the air and Ellis could tell that this conversation was on the road to nowhere.

"So," Dean said, "What's this about you dreaming about me?" He ended a sentence with a little smirk and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ellis perked up a little bit and tried smiling. She was ignoring the fact that her cheeks heated up when he asked her the question. "I've been able voices in my head ever since I was born. Along with hearing these voices sometimes I'm able to get flashes of certain events in my head. And if I concentrate hard enough I'm able to see some of the future. At least I think it's the future, I have yet to be proven otherwise." She rambled and then felt India's elbow in her side telling her that she was going off track, "Anyway long story short I've seen you before when I was little. I don't do the future thing often because doing it hurts like a bitch and feels like the worst hangover ever. Today was different though because all the sudden, just as we were about to summon a crossroads demon, this voice just starts screaming at you. So, I did the future thing and I saw Bobby's house, we googled you, found Bobby's house and now here we are."

Dean nodded his head like he understood all of it and Ellis was hopeful, "I understood all of those words separately but none of them together."

Ellis deflated with a sigh. She didn't really think that he would understand all of it but she was hoping for at least some. She then heard India's chair squeak against the floor, "Look," Her best friend said pointing a finger at Dean, "The how and what isn't important here. It's the Who. These voices, they don't usually yell, at least not to this magnitude. Which can only mean two things: One, you really pissed something off or two, someone else really wanted you out of the hot bin."

Dean's eyes widen and turned to Bobby, "Bobby, I tried calling Sam but I couldn't reach him…" He said worriedly.

"Oh, he's alive as far as I know." Bobby said quickly.

"I'm sorry." Ellis interrupted them, "As far as you know? Is dying a regular occurrence for you and your brother?" She asked him.

Dean let out a huff and raised his eyebrow and gave her a look telling her that this was not the first time someone had died. India had caught the look to because her brown eyes widen, "Well, shit." India whispered half shocked and half amused. Ellis turned to her friends to see that she was at a loss for words, which rarely ever happened to her friend.

Dean then looked back to Bobby and nodded his head, "Good." He said relief obvious in his voice. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked at Bobby questioningly, "Wait, what do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

Bobby held his hands up in surrender and shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't talked to him in months."

Dean then stood up from the table. "You're kidding? You just let him go off by himself?"

Bobby stood as well, "Well, he was dead set on it."

Ellis stood up and gave a weak smile at the two men, "You two look you have a lot to talk through so India and I are just going to wait outside."

"Sit." Bobby said harshly pointing his finger down towards the chair.

"Oh, okay," Ellis said and sat back down her eyes going back and forth between the two.

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him." Dean said with a certain sadness in his voice.

"I tried!" Bobby defended himself, "These last few months haven't been exactly _easy_ , you know. For him or _me_. We had to bury you."

Ellis scrunched her nose up in confusion and looked to India who shared the same look. "Quick question?" India said interrupting the two, "Why did you bury him?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, "Yeah, I would like to know why you buried me."

Bobby held in arms in a giving up motion, "Hey, I wanted you salted and burned−usual drill− but Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Dean commented while looking at his body.

"Yeah, you're really lucked out on that one." Then she tilted her head to the side, "Although it begs the question. Whatever brought you back from Hell could clearly bring you back from the dead. So, I wonder if it could bring a burned body back?"

Bobby shrugged, "He said you need your body when he brought you back somehow. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?"

Ellis then stood up from her seat quickly. The force of her standing up caused the chair to screech back and she winced at the sound of it. Both of the men turned to her and she focused in on Dean, "Ahh, Dean, odd question here, but your brother doesn't happen to have any self-destructing habits, does he?"

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because while I was driving here the voice came back and said something about trying to save your brother before it was too late."

"You're only telling me this now!?" He yelled at her.

Ellis squared her shoulders, "It hadn't come up until now!" She yelled back. "Now how about we stop yelling and be a bit more productive, yeah?" She asked while still yelling. The both squared up while eyeing each other. While Dean was still a good bit taller than her and had the biceps the size of her head she wouldn't be intimidated by him.

"Oooooooookay," India sliding in between the two-people forcing them apart. "I think it's time we create a game plan."

Dean then turned his glare to her, "There is no 'we' in this. This is just me and my brother."

"Hey!" Ellis shouted, "The voices in my head lead me here. Whether you like it or not I am staying here with you. Now, either we can go with you or we can follow you, which one would you prefer?"

Glancing over at India Ellis noticed a slight smirk and that told her everything she needed to know. Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Convincing Dean Winchester to let them go wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. Bobby had even lent them a helping word and finally, whether it was exhaustion or frustration, Dean agreed. India had agreed to drive this time and then it was a long six hours in the car. The voices were at their normal level volume and she hoped it stayed that way for a while. All the time she was wondering what would happen once they find Sam Winchester. Would they just go away? Just leave like it was nothing and never look back. Ellis knew that it was probably the safest option for her and India but her gut was telling her to stay with the Winchesters. It was obvious that they needed help, you didn't need to be psychic to see that. The problem would be whether or not they would accept their help.

They had passed into Pontiac, about forty-five minutes ago and her stomach had not settled down yet. Dean had tracked down Sam using a phone of his. Apparently, that had been the place that Dean had woken up from his grave. Ellis and India gave each other a look and both knew what the other was thinking. Sam Winchester was either about to or had already made a really bad choice. Ellis wondered if this was the thing that the voice was talking about. She was still confused about what it meant when it said that Dean had to save him from his path.

"They're pulling over, they're pulling over." India said quickly and cut the wheel of their van. The two men had pulled the Impala 67' into the parking lot of an old run down looking motel. Ellis grimaced when she looked at the place. It didn't look alike a safe place for women to go alone. "Well," She heard India say, "This place looks like it holds every STD in the book."

Ellis let out a noise of agreement, "It's like they want to torture themselves with shitty motels." She said.

"Speaking of them. Bobby and Dean are motioning for us to get out. Which I'm taking as a good sign since they haven't tried leading us to our deaths…yet."

Ellis scoffed as she opened her door, "Could you at least try to be a little more glass half full?" She asked.

India shrugged her shoulders as she opened up the driver side door. She then put her long auburn hair up into a ponytail, "I could try." She said, "But then what good would that do? One of us has to be the pessimist in the group. I'm just the most naturally fitting since I always assume our plans will go off the rails." As if to make her statement even more dramatic she took out the gun that was in the back of her pants. She opened the chamber to make sure that all bullets were accounted for and smile when they were. Closing it back up she put the gun back in its place and pulled her sweater over the waistline of her jeans to hide it. Ellis rolled her eyes and felt the back of her pants to just make sure her pistol was there. Satisfied and not surprised that it hadn't moved the girls made their ways over to Bobby and Dean.

"This is the place?" Ellis asked raising her eyebrows at them.

Dean frowned, "It's at least where his phone is at. Can't say the same for him."

India clapped her hands together and started walking towards the door, "Well let's get this over with. I've been driving for over six hours, my ass is numb, and my trigger finger is itching."

"India we're not going to shoot Sam!" Ellis yelled at her friend.

India dug her heels into the ground and turned around glaring at her, "Obviously not. I'm just stating that I didn't get to shoot the demon in Wisconsin so now I gotta make up for it."

"India you can't go at it alone." Ellis warned her.

India laughed and flung out her arms, "Of course I can Ellis. I can do whatever I want. With all the energy I had from my nap I feel on top of the world.

With that, she turned back around towards the door and kicked it opened with her feet. Ellis sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. India was entering one of her manic states and she really hoped that this one didn't last long. She heard the crunching of boots on the pavement telling her that either Dean or Bobby had left. Her bet was on Dean. He didn't seem to like her very much.

"Your friend has some problems." Bobby's rough voice pointed out.

Ellis let out a humorless chuckle, "You have no idea." Then she started walking towards the door, "Now let's go before she shoots someone."

Both then walked power walked into the motel just in time to see Dean and India walk up the stairs. Well, India was more like skipping up the stairs while Dean grumbled behind her. Ellis ran to catch up with them and she heard Bobby mumbled something under his breath as she did. Catching up to them wasn't hard, neither was going up the stairs. All the times they had gone to free gyms Ellis always went on the Stairmaster.

"India!" She called out to the girl who was about to kick down the door. Dean, thankful, held her back with his forearm and looked at her like she was insane. Ellis and Bobby had finally caught up with them and she could hear the pants of Bobby come from behind her. "India," She said firmly, "We can't go breaking down people's doors."

"Come on it's not like anything bad will happen to us." India replied trying to move forward from Dean's grasp. "Hey, Princess, you think that you could show me your arm work out some day because you are built." Dean gave her a confused look and India turned her attention back to Ellis, "Ellis we should try weightlifting some time. Remember that one time that we did hot yoga and I ended up screwing the teacher? That was fun wasn't it, we should do more stuff like that." India was talking so fast that even Ellis was having a hard time keeping up.

Ignoring the odd glances from the two men and she reached forward and grabbed her friend from Dean's grasp. She shot them both a hard glance, "Don't worry about her just do what you need to do." Dean nodded and put his hand to the door and knocked.

Ellis held India against her chest trying to hold her back without constricting her. She knew that if she pissed her off too much she could get incredibly angry. India was bouncing up and down while Ellis breathing was being labored and erratic. Her thoughts were filled with different scenarios in which this all went wrong.

When the door opened Ellis almost screamed. She knew what it was because Dean and Bobby were not seeing what she was seeing. If they were then they would have taken out their guns and shot the ugly creature in the head already. Ellis had seen her fair share of demons in her day and when she did see them it was always in their true forms. She never got to see them in their vessels, as she called them, or as India called them 'The Human Condoms'.

The demon in front of her was a female that much she could tell. But beyond that, she had no idea what the hell the vessel looked like. The demon's face a scored and torn apart to the point where she could see bone. Tiny bits of flesh could be seen hanging to what was left of the face and its eyes were the worst part. Instead of human colors, there were the dark pits that all demons shared, a slight fiery tint could be seen if you looked close enough.

"So, where is it?" The demon scoffed and Ellis' eyes widened. How friendly was Sam Winchester with demons?

"Where's what?" Dean asked back.

"The pizza that takes four people to deliver." She snapped back

India scoffed from her position in Ellis's arms, "Bitch, do we look like pizza delivery to you?" She asked while trying to lunge forward. Ellis grunted and pulled her back again with much resistance on India's part. If someone was about to walk out of the motel rooms it would basically look like a wrestling match between the two girls.

"Hey, India?" Ellis huffed out as India's knees were bent and Ellis's whole body was crouched over hers, "How about you go get some glitter, yeah?" She asked.

India stilled in her arms and Ellis let her up slowly. She turned around and raised her eyebrow at her in a silent question. "Once you go do that I promise we're going to do so much crazy shit afterward."

India looked at her hesitantly, "Like what?" she questioned.

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, "Old car and a baseball bat?" She suggested

India lit up and turned around sprinting down the hallway and then towards the stairs. Ellis let out a sigh and turned around to the boys and the demon in front of her. Putter her hands on her hips she moved forward and pushed the demon to side. It let out a girlish "hey" and Ellis strode into the room to look for one Sam Winchester Bobby and Dean right behind her.

Sam wasn't hard to find because, boy, was he freakishly tall. He stood at least six foot four with shaggy brown hair that still made him seem boyish. He was also very built judging by his form-fitting shirt as he in front of her. But, that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught her attention was the fact that he had black lines running up and down his body. It almost seemed like they were taking place of veins instead of blue it was black. They weren't very pigmented but it was still enough that Ellis could tell the difference.

Ellis cocked her head to the side and examined the younger Winchester's body.

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted as he turned around and took notice of her. Ellis was still staring at the black veins and was only brought back by Dean pushing her to the side. Which caused her to land by the demon forcing her to take in the demon's appearance.

"Hey ya, Sammy." Dean said and walked closer to the younger Winchester. If it hadn't been for the demon beside her she would have thought that this reunion was cute.

Said demon was only in her underwear and a t-shirt and Ellis almost wanted to gag. It took her everything to not say anything out loud. She really hoped that Sam didn't know that this was a demon because if he did…gross. Ellis had to turn to the side and let out a slight gag as Dean and Sam started having their moment in front of the demon.

Poor Dean, that's twice in one day that he had a knife pulled on him. Sam grunted as he lunged for his brother and Ellis just let out a sigh and examined her nails as the two boys went at it. This was actually getting kind of old and she hadn't known either of them for more than six hours. She wondered if she should go and join India to make sure she hadn't broken anything yet. Looking over to the window Ellis slowly made her way over to it while the boys had their screaming match.

It was easy for her to tune out other people's voices. She did it all the time with the voices in her head. Which were currently getting louder like they always did with the demon around? It wasn't like they warned her of the demon it was just like their frequency sharpened to make up for the evil in the room. It kind of got annoying sometimes when she was really trying to concentrate but sometimes it was a blessing whenever the demon started monologuing.

Pulling back the curtain of the window she noticed that she had the perfect view of the parking lot. It didn't take her long to find India. The girl was currently sprinting from one end of the parking lot to the other while throwing glitter into the air. Ellis just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to take her gun out and start firing shots into the air. She didn't need another incident like that again.

"So?" The demon said, "Are you two, like, together?" The two boys had broken apart from their hug to look at her. The statement even made Ellis look away from her position from the window.

Ellis turned to her and gave her the best stick eye she could muster, "You must have been first in your littler." Ellis scoffed insulting the demon. The demon looked like she raised her eyebrow but Ellis could only guess because she couldn't actually see her face.

"He's my brother." Sam said still panting

Dean gave the demon a quick nodded as if telling her to get out. She then turned towards Ellis and she just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm their black-market dealer." She said in a serious tone.

"O-ooh got it…I guess." She then turned to Sam while pointing towards the door, "Look I should probably go."

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam replied.

She then quickly dressed everyone avoiding the awkward tension in the room. As Sam opened the door the demon requested that she call him. Sam forget her name. The demon looked heartbroken and Ellis smirked. Smooth Winchester.

Bobby and Dean had made it over to the kitchenette area where she was located. She was still leaning against the wall and while watching India through the window. Who was now doing cartwheels sans her sweater as she had decided to take it off? Even though the current temperature outside is forty-five degrees. Ellis should probably put a stop to that soon if India decides to strip out of her pants that when she'll leave.

"So, tell me what it cost?" Dean said and Ellis turned around to see that he was leaning against the counter with his arms against his chest.

"The girl?" Sam chuckled, "Dean you know that I don't pay."

"That's not funny, Sam." Dean said, "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

Ellis took a quick glance at his arms. There was no deal there. He hadn't made a deal with a demon yet. It was one of the add-ons that came with the voices in her head. She could tell if someone had made a deal with a demon. It was like it was tattooed on their skin with black ink only they didn't know that it was there.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked like he was almost offended.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby said.

Ellis narrowed her eyes at India who had switched from cartwheels and now decided to climb the car. There was a gut feeling inside of her to move but Ellis had to make sure that this played out well enough before she could go. "He didn't." Ellis said the same time that Sam had said, "Well, I didn't."

Everyone, of course, turned to her. All she could do was shrug under their stares, "He didn't make a deal with any demon. If he did I would have been able to see the contract on his skin."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

Ellis huffed and rolled her eyes, "They're pretty hard to miss."

"You better not be lying to me." Dean growled while glaring at her.

She held her hands up in surrender. Then, like magic, Sam had come to her defense, "She not lying."

"So, what now?" Dean asked again to both of them, although she had an inkling he was talking more to Sam. "I'm off the hook and you're on it. Is that it?"

"Dean, he didn't make a deal." Ellis snapped taking her attention away from the window.

"Sorry if I don't believe you Little Miss Voices in My Head. But, I think I want to hear it coming from my own brother saying that he's not some demon's little bitch boy."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam finally cried out getting up from his chair. Ellis was surprised how Sam could dwarf his brother in a matter of seconds.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down!" Dean yelled as he grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"THAT'S IT!" Ellis yelled and marched over to the boys pulling them apart. She pushed Dean as hard as she could away from Sam and she laid a hand on Sam's chest. She turned towards Sam and yanked his forearm away from his body and rolled up his long sleeve much to his protest. She then reached towards Dean and did the same with him. She could feel all of the burning eyes on her but at that moment, she didn't care all she wanted was the yelling to stop. Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy on the two boy's arms. This was a little trick she had learned in the early days of their demon hunting. To make the contracts visible. It took a lot out of her but sometimes it felt nice to have someone be able to see what she saw.

She could feel the slight fog moving away from Dean's arm to reveal the contract. "What the hell?" Dean said and Ellis opened her eyes. Instead of the black ink that was usually there, it was scared white into his arms. She looked over at Sam's arm one more time just to make sure that was no contract and looked at Dean to give him a smug look.

"This was your contract." Ellis said to Dean, "Since it was fulfilled it faded away but usually they're black. If Sam had made a deal it would just like that." Feeling her eyes dropping close she let go of their arms and stumbled into a chair as she felt something wet trickle down her nose and onto her lip. She brought a hand up to see what it was. When she pulled it back she was surprised to see blood, she had been overworking herself today.

"What are you?" Sam asked and Ellis flickered her gaze to him. The way he said it wasn't malicious or mean. It was just a simple question out of confusion and she could understand his feelings. He was a man who hunted myths and legends for a living. Coming across something that he doesn't know probably isn't the best feeling in the world.

Ellis wiped the blood coming from her nose on her sleeve and shrugged. "I've been asking myself that question my entire life." She then slammed her hand on the table and got up, "But, alas I still haven't gotten an answer yet, so far I'm going with human." She reached her hand out and waited for Sam to take it.

He took it with great caution and his eyes flickered to the men behind her. They must have given him the okay because a moment later he was shaking her hand. Well, actually, it was more like he put her hand in a death grip and moved it slightly up and down.

"Ellis Montgomery." She said trying her best to smile. "I hunt monsters and shot them with guns."

"Sam Winchester." He said smirking slightly, "I too hunter monsters and shot them with guns. With the occasional decapitation thrown in once and a while."

"Did I mention I also hear voices in my head?" Ellis added.

Sam's reaction, in one word, was anticlimactic. She was hoping that his eyes would widen or at least give her something other than the puppy dog look. Instead, he shrugged his shoulder in understanding all while still shaking her hand with a death-like grip. "I can move things with my mind because I have demon blood in me." He said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Ellis raised her eyebrow. Was he seriously trying to outdo her? As she was about to open her mouth to speak again Bobby had interrupted them. "Ahh…Ellis?"

"Yes?" She said looking over her shoulder at the older man.

"Yer friend is ahh…well…she's seems to be slashing tires."

Ellis whipped around and raced towards the window and sure enough, there was India slashing some poor man's tires. At least she was still wearing clothes, that was a plus. Ellis knew that as soon as they got on the road or at least she stuck by India's side she would calm down a bit. India only tended to do the reckless stuff when Ellis wasn't there to pull her back. And Ellis rarely lets that happen. She just hoped that India's episode wouldn't last more than a few days.

Sighing she pushed herself away from the window and turned towards the boys blushing slightly. "I'm sorry," She said pointing towards the window fidgeting slightly, "But, I have to go deal with that." An awkward pause later and she was off.

Running down the hallway and the stairs she made sure not to trip herself. Her feet were going so fast down the stairs that she was surprised she didn't trip herself. Running past the main desk man in the lobby she made sure to wave a quick, "Hello." To him before bursting out the doors.

She found India getting up from the ground a knife still in hand. There was a wild look in her eye and Ellis took a few cautious steps towards her friend. "Hey, India?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah?" India replied as if she hadn't been just slashing tires. "What's up?"

"Why are you slashing tires?"

India shrugged her shoulders and put the knife back into her its holster, "I don't I feel like everyone at this hotel is an asshole and probably doesn't deserve tires. Hey did that Sam guy sell his soul or what?"

"No. Sam didn't sell his soul but I think he's still hanging around demons. There's just something about him that doesn't seem right."

"Okay." India said as if she didn't really need to acknowledge the fact that something was wrong. She then started making her way towards their van, "Hey. My journals are in the car, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you sure you don't want to meet Sam?"

"Is he hot?" She yelled from her spot in the van. Ellis could hear the rustling and almost cringed because she would have to reorganize again.

Ellis thought back and then nodded her head, "Yeah he is."

"If I meet him can I bring my journal up."

"India you're twenty-five, you don't need my permission to do anything, you're an adult."

India then lets out a noise of disgust as she rattled through the van. India pulled herself out of the van now covered in silver glitter and her journal in hand. The glitter was on top of her head and all throughout her hair. She had also placed it on her face in two lines across her cheeks like football players usually do. "Uh. That's a scary thought."

"What is?" Ellis asked as she and India starting walking back to the motel.

"Me being an adult."

The two girls silently walked back into the hotel and made their way to the room where the boys were. She watched as India's stride was a little bit faster than hers and again Ellis wondered how that was possible. She was a good seven inches taller than India and most of that was legs, yet somehow whenever they walked Ellis was always the one catching up to India.

As they made it to the door Ellis was prepared to knock but India was not. "They already know we're here Ellis, might as well just bust in."

Ellis then turned to glare at India, "They might be having a moment. May I remind you that one of them has been in literal Hell for the past four months."

India then met her gaze with a curious glance, "Funny, how he says he doesn't remember any of it, don't you think?"

"What's that supposed?" Ellis asked her friend.

"It means that I think Dean Winchester is a lying liar who lies."

"You think he remembers?"

"Have you ever forgotten one your visions before?"

"No, but that's different. I literally have voices in my head all the time. Dean seems normal enough, he doesn't seem like the type."

India smirked and cocked her head to the side, "They never do." She then put her hand on the door and threw it open with all of her strength. It took both girls by surprise when the door flew back as hard as it did and slammed against the wall. She heard India laugh genuinely next to her, "Holy shit!" She exclaimed then looked at the door, "I wasn't expecting it to go slam that hard."

Ellis watched as Sam went to his back pocket, for what she was assuming was a gun. India caught the movement as well and smirked. She strutted forward like an animal with its prey and India took out her own gun waving it around. "Don't worry Samson, I mean you no harm…" She said playfully, "Unless you want me too." She added and quirked her eyebrow at him.

"How about we put the gun down." Dean said gesturing to India's gun.

"Oh this," India said waving her gun again, "I'm not going to use my baby on your lot. This sweetheart was handcrafted by Samuel Colt himself. I would never waste its beauty on something as uninteresting as a human. I just like showing this off, because I mean? When you have a beauty like this why not?"

Ellis was actually surprised, so India had been listening to the man during the mini history lesson.

"Wait, did you just say Samuel Colt?" Bobby asked but India ignored him as she paced the room more.

"Anyway, let's get back to the main matter at hand, shall we. Which is, who the hell would want to bring you back from the dead?"

"India!" Ellis hissed at her friend and her lack of empathy.

India then looked apologetic and held up her hands, "My bad, let me rephrase that, what the hell would want to bring you back from the dead."

Ellis actually did a facepalm. She had to admit though, it was little funny to see a barely five-foot something girl who was covered in glitter. Go up against three men who were well over six feet tall and still somehow not back down or cower in fear. Ellis didn't know whether or not to be impressed or scared for her friend.

Dean then looked at Ellis and raised an eyebrow, "Real snake charmer you got here."

Ellis shrugged her shoulders and made a face as if telling him "I try". "She has a point though." Ellis said and made her way next India, "We need to know what brought you back. I'm guessing whatever did has a whole lot of juice and isn't exactly demonic." She then looked over at Dean, "No offense but I think Hell might be done with you."

"None taken." Dean muttered.

"Anyway, I think I might just know someone who can help us out. She's a psychic, an actual one, her name is Pamela. She can probably help us find out what got you out and has been tagging along."

"Wait, you know Pamela?" Bobby asked.

India snorted, "Oh, yeah, we do." Ellis then elbowed her in the gut and she rolled her eyes. "She's about four hours down the interstate. We leave now we can still hit her just before brunch."

They all looked to Dean for some reason. As if he really had a choice in the matter. To Ellis Dean was looking a little lost and out of it. He looked like he was remembering something that he didn't want too and Ellis thought that maybe India hadn't been too far off with what she said. Ellis couldn't forget her visions because the voices always seemed to remind her of them. It seems that maybe Dean now has his own personal voices.

"Yeah, okay." Dean mumbled shaking himself out of whatever state he was in, "Let me just go the bathroom first. Sammy you and Bobby go wait in the car and you two," He gestured to them with his head, "Try not to shot someone."

"I'll take it into consideration." India said and looked at Sam, "So I hear you're a little unstable."

Ellis was ready for Sam to retort and say something horrible or nasty to India. She thought he would make a bitchface at her or something of the likes. Instead, she saw him smile and chuckled at her friend. His eyes staring down at the shorter woman in humor. The harsh lines that were on Sam Winchester's face soften and Ellis saw India's smile soften as well turning into a light blush.

"I hear you're batshit insane." Sam replied the smile widening a little as he playfully crossed his arms over his chest.

Oh no.

Not good.

Really not good.

Sam Winchester was challenging India.

And India Decker always loved a challenge.

* * *

The four hours down the interstate blew by in an instant. Ellis felt like she was driving down the road in a haze. One moment she was getting into the car with India by her side and following the black Impala in the middle of the night. The next moment she was pulling into the driveway of Pamela's house in the broad daylight with India still writing in her journal.

The voices had not said much and were not really adding more to their usually whispering. The voice that had been screaming in her mind was quiet and she hadn't heard it again. No more vision had come to her in all of her time and she was thankful for that. Ellis didn't like how quiet the voices were being. It made her think that maybe they were up to something, that maybe she truly was insane after all.

Shaking herself from herself and her thoughts she climbed out of her car with India by her side. India, to her credit, was looked happy to be at Pamela's. Ellis was not. It wasn't that Ellis hated Pamela, it was the fact that Pamela seemed to be a drug to India whenever they got together. Those two would go at it so hard that Ellis was afraid that she would have to drag one of them to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Pamela also didn't hate Ellis either, in fact, she was pretty sure the psychic was half in love with her. The number of times she had asked the question about the voices in her head was astounding. It almost made her feel like she was back in Washington again answering doctors.

Hearing the slamming of another car door Ellis looked to her side to see Dean and Sam climbing out of the car. "This the place?" Dean asked her.

As if on cue Pamela opened the door and threw her arms out laughing, "India! Ellis!" She shouted, "How are my two favorite unstable gal pals!"

"BAM BAM!" India screeched and ran up onto the porch throwing herself into Pamela's arms. Pamela returned the hug with just as much force.

Feeling heat run into her cheeks Ellis turned towards Dean and tried to give him a smile, "Yeah," She said shaking her head, "This is the place."

"Ellis, get your crazy ass up here too! I haven't seen y'all since the Fourth of July!"

"In a minute Pamela!" She yelled back. She then turned towards the men, "Just warning you now, Pamela is a little… well in laymen terms she going to eat you two alive."

Sam gave her a quizzed look while Dean just smirked seeming to have lightened up since early. All three of them plus Bobby had walked up to the porch where Pamela had been waiting for them, her arm wrapped around India's shoulders. Ellis wondered if the two of them had ever hooked up behind her back and just never told her about it. She wouldn't honestly put it back either of them.

"Bobby!" Pamela exclaimed in excitement and grabbed the old man. She hugged him while squeezing him tightly and lifting him up. If she didn't know any better Ellis would say that Pamela was going for a butt grab. "Ellis!" Pamela then moved to her and did the same thing that she had done to Bobby. Except for this time, she had actually gone for the butt squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes then made it to Sam and Dean giving them a once over. She licked her lips and quirked her eyebrows up. "So," She asked putting her hands into her back pockets, "These the boys." Except she said it as if they were fresh meat instead of actual humans. India, for her part, grew bored and scoffed removing herself from Pamela and making her way into the house.

Bobby nodded his head, "Sam, Dean, meet Pamela Barns, best damn psychic in the state."

Pamela's blue-green eyes lit up. Her gaze never being taken off of Dean's. Both Sam and Dean gave little looks to each other before saying, "Hey." And "Hi."

"Mmmmm, Mmmmm, Mmmmm." She said suggestively then looked to Bobby who gave her a side eye. Then she turned to Ellis and smirked giving her the silent girl look that told her that the boys were hot. Ellis couldn't help but smirk back giving her look that said 'I know.'

"Dean Winchester, out of fire and back into the frying pan, huh?" Pamela finally said.

"Weird, right?" Ellis asked.

"That's one way of saying it. It also makes him just like you Ellis Island."

"How so? I never came back from Hell itself."

"No, you didn't, but you sure as hell aren't normal either. What I meant to say is that he is one rare individual."

Dean smirked, "If you say so."

Oh, good lord, these two were almost too perfect for each other. Ellis got the feeling that Dean was one of those people who thought he was a lady's man but really wasn't. Pamela then opened up the door and gestured for them to all come inside. Ellis made a slight smile in thanks to Pamela as she was the first through the door. Then there was Bobby and finally the two boys. Ellis was quickly able to find India as she was inspecting some type of masks.

"So, did yeah hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I ouija-ed my way through about a dozen spirits. Not one of them could figure out who pulled your boy out."

Ellis snorted as her hand skimmed her friend's bookcase. Some of the books she knew where cursed, it was just a deep feeling in her gut that she would get. An instinct at most, Ellis turned her attention to the brunette that now had her hands on her hips staring at her. "You got something to add?" Pamela asked.

Ellis let out a deep sigh and picked up a book that was not cursed and brought some interest to her. "Whatever brought Dean back wasn't a spirit. It was something else, more ancient and old. I should know I heard it screaming in my head. Whatever it was, it wanted the world to know that Dean Winchester was back."

"You heard it?" Pamela asked her voice now filled with curiosity as well as her body language.

Ellis gave a nonchalant shrug and started flipping through the book, "Yeah, thought I was going deaf because the thing was screaming so loud."

"So, what's next then?" Bobby asked.

"A séance, I think?" Pamela guessed. "I don't know I've never really had to do with this problem before. Let's just see if we get whoever did the deed."

"You're not going to summon that thing here are you?"

"No, she's not." Ellis cut in and she flipped another page not even bothering to look up from the book, "Because that would be a terrible idea."

"Well, I think we should." India cut in. Ellis' head shot up and she glared at her reckless friend, "We need to know what did this and why. Something like this can disrupt an order, Ellis."

Ellis slammed the book shut, "Which is why we shouldn't summon it. This thing, whatever it is, is powerful and for all we know, it could be mad. Summoning it could just piss it off more."

"I'm not summoning it." Pamela said finally cutting into the conversation while moving past the boys, "I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like gazing through a crystal ball without a crystal."

"I'm game." Dean said and Ellis let out a sigh. She wasn't game for this but this was his life and Dean Winchester was allowed to screw it up however he wished to do so.

The all made quick work into her kitchen and into setting up the table for the séance. India was the biggest help and was quickly moving around the room getting all the sheets out of their respective places. Ellis put her book down and made her way around to get some of the candles along with the lighter. Even if she didn't want to do this then, she was at least going to do this properly and made sure the idiots didn't muck this up.

As she reached for a candle an electric shock went through her body and Ellis froze where she stood. The voices in her head were louder now, all of them intangible whispers from how many they were. Ellis noticed that she was no longer in Pamela's kitchen but rather an unknown room. It was white and padded and brought her back to the memories of being in Washington again. The only reason that she knew she wasn't truly there was because of how she wasn't looking at it. It was almost like she was looking at something through the reflection of water. Ellis noticed that in the room there, crawled up against the wall crying, was a woman around her age if not a little bit older with long dark red hair. Her knees were too her chest and she was crying as her hands were up against her ears.

The woman looked up at her and met her gaze. She smiled slightly and slowly stood up making her way over to Ellis. Ellis had to use all of her courage not to back away from the crying woman wearing scrubs. The redhead smiled and held her hand up in front of Ellis's face. Just as she was about to say something Ellis heard a crash and suddenly she was back at Pamela's house. She felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked down to see that a glass cup from the cabinet had fallen and cut her hand slightly.

"Shit!" She exclaimed quickly letting go of the candles and getting some paper towels to put on her hand.

"You better not be breaking any of good china in there, Ellis." Pamela yelled as she bent down to retrieve some more items.

"I'm not." Ellis yelled back.

She then looked over to see that while India was laying out the tablecloth she noticed that Dean was checking out Pamela's tattoo. Ellis smirked and walked over to the candles placing them on the table. Oh, Dean was so dead meat.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked.

Pamela laughed, "Well, honey, it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean chuckled.

Pamela then got up and got close to Dean giving him a suggestive look, "Might be your gain." She purred at him. Ellis had use everything once of willpower she had not to laugh at the horrible flirting that was going on between the two. India, on the other hand, did not possess the same willpower as she did and did actually laugh.

"Well, if you two are gonna have some fun you mind if I join?" India asked.

Pamela clicked her tongue and waggled her eyebrows, "Darlin you know I always have room for you."

Ellis made her way over to the two brothers, "I told you she was going to eat you alive."

Dean smirked at her, "And I'm all for it. Bring it." He told her.

Pamela then came back and put her arms around both Ellis and Sam, "Don't think I didn't forget about you Ellis Island, you know I can't have a party without you." She then turned her attention to Sam, "You're invited as well, Grumpy."

As soon as she left Dean turned on Sam pointing a finger at him, "You are _not_ invited." He said quickly then made his way to the table.

The both of them watched in fascination as everybody started sitting at the table. Well, India sat as best as she could without jumping up and down in her seat with all the energy she had. "Don't worry." Ellis whispered to Sam, "I've been to one of her parties, you're not missing out on much."

Sam gave a slight frown, "Didn't think so."

Then the both of them walked over to the table and sat down. India was next to Pamela and Sam, while Sam was seated next to Bobby, who was seated next to her. The table ended with Dean sitting next to her and Pamela.

"Alright, let's all hold hands." Pamela said as they all slowly did so, "And I need to touch something that the mystery monster touched."

Pamela's hand sneaked under the table and then there was the sound of a knee hitting the table. "Woah." Dean said, "Well he didn't touch me there."

"Bam Bam." India warned her with slight humor in her voice.

"My mistake." Pamela apologized but not truly meaning it.

Both Ellis and India's met each other's gazes trying their best to laugh. They both knew that this was super serious situation but they couldn't help but find amusement it Pamela's attempt to woo the eldest Winchester. Dean cleared his throat and lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and Ellis saw a handprint burned into his bicep. At this Ellis's heart immediately started racing and her stomach dropped. Whatever rescued him had made its'.

As Pamela had put her arms on Dean's upper arm she began her chant. The whole time that Pamela was chanting out Ellis's vision was going blurry and she felt like she was getting the worst case of vertigo ever. A high-pitched ringing was being to take place and Ellis vaguely heard the sound of the T.V. turn on.

Ellis's vision then went out completely. The table area leaving her view she was once again thrust into the place that was like looking through water. Instead of seeing the young girl again she saw a blinding bright light. A bright light that almost seemed to have…wings that stretched out.

" _Turn back."_ It said but Ellis got the feeling that it wasn't talking to her. _"It is not safe for you to gaze upon my form."_

Her vision was shaking but Ellis willed herself to focus on the being of light. It was like her body did not want her to see whatever the hell it was. As a form of survival, it was telling her to look away but for the first time, Ellis disobeyed her gut. This was a rare opportunity, for the first time in what felt like years she could finally get answers to what the hell she was. Taking a deep breath, the ringing in her ears only grew louder. So loud that even Pamela's voice was now drowned out by the ringing.

Her world around her only grew shaker as she focused in more on the being in front of her. Ellis felt like she was in the middle of a straight up earthquake. Finally, as her world began to shake she heard a name coming from the light, " _My name is Castiel."_ The being was answering her silent question. Then Castiel vanished in a surge of light and Ellis was ripped from wherever she had been. Images of places she had never been before flashing through her mind as a scream pierced the air.

Ellis opened her eyes and to her horror saw Pamela being cradle by Bobby on the floor. Her eyes seemed to be burned out of her skull with blood dripping down her face. She looked over to see that Sam was in the middle of calling 911 while Dean was looking down at Pamela. India was looking at her friend with morbid curiosity and Ellis was having the beginning of the biggest headache she had ever experienced.

Pamela began to cry and Ellis remained in her seat feeling helpless.

Ellis could only think of one good thing that came out of this whole thing. She now finally had a name and it was Castiel.


	4. The Angels Speak

_**Yeah, updating this because I can and I had to do something while finishing up the other chapters for my other stories. Sorry, for the errors, I know they're a lot but I can only catch so many. Anyway I don't own Supernatural just Ellis and India, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

India sat in the back her pen pressing down hard against the paper of her journal. The smudges of the ink were present on the side of her hand as she glided her hand from side to side. Today had been a rough day for her friends and India wanted to feel bad really, she did, but she didn't. Instead, while her friends were down and feeling sad, she was feeling on top of the world. She had gone from feeling so down in the dumps to just wanting to run a marathon.

She kept glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure that Ellis was still sleeping soundly. She was pretty sure her friend had not slept in about two days and now it was taking its toll. She smiled as her friend was let out a slight snore letting India know of her exhaustion. Ellis never truly snored unless it was because she hadn't slept in days. She was a naturally light sleeper so when she was truly tired and her body was about to collapse, Ellis would actually sleep. She never told India if the voices kept going in her sleep but if she would waver a guess India would say that, yeah, it probably happened.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of a door closing. India looked over at the clock and saw what time it was. No one except crazy people or people hiding something was up at this time. So, when she looked at the side mirror and saw that it was Sam Winchester she almost raised an eyebrow. When she had met him, he seemed somewhat well adjusted then again her standards were not very high.

Feeling that this was something she should intrude on India quietly opened the door. She spared one more glance back making sure that she had not woken up Ellis. When she found the sleeping form of her friend she turned back around and exited the car. Sam was starting the car by the time she was able to see where he was.

He pulled out of the parking lot just and India decided to see which way he was going. This way, at least, she might have an idea of where Sam was going direction wise. Her bare feet padded along the dirty pavement as she turned the corner and saw that Sam turning right. Giving in to her impulse she followed him the best she could, it wasn't hard for her to follow the tracks. You can say whatever the hell you want about her but you can't say that she isn't a good tracker. When she was young her parents forced her to join the girl scouts. Yes, she was bad at selling cookies but when it came to tracking and survival you might as well called her an eagle scout. She knew that she was never going to catch up with him but turning right made no complete sense at all. There was nothing major once you turned right, at least, none that she could remember.

India took out her phone and took pictures of all the streets signs that she had passed. The night was cold but she could barely feel it. Her feet were cold but she didn't care she would be fine by morning and it wasn't like she hadn't done worse to her body before. India had no idea how long she had walked but she knew she was well over half a mile. It was by this time that she could no longer tell where Sam was going. She had come to a split in the road and she had no real idea which way he would take.

Looking to her side she saw a neon sign lit up advertising a bar. Her interest was picked and she was quite thirsty so India made the decision to walk into the bar seeing no real problem with it. As she opened the door a bell rang and she was immediately greeted with the smell of cigar smoke and stale beer. The place itself looked quite run down and like no one had given it a second thought in years.

The place was filled with mostly me, sans the bartender, with ugly leather vests or denim jackets. If she had to guess she would say that they were part of a biker gang. Some of the onlookers gave her a glance and shook their heads. While the others were to busy playing a game of pool in the back and by the looks of it, they were betting money. Taking the steps forward she made her way to the bar climbing up one of the stools. Her feet were dangling off the stool and she cursed her small height, she must have looked like a child.

"You lost darlin?" The bartender asked her. She looked to be in her late forties with too much under eyeliner. She was wearing a bright pink shirt and a denim vest her ashy blonde hair pulled back into a braid.

"No." India said and reached into her back pocket pulling out a twenty, "I'm here for a drink."

The woman raised a pale blonde eyebrow, "What can I get you."

India looked over her shoulder and frowned. Everything seemed to look like beer and cheap beer at that, "Do you have anything that isn't beer?" She quipped.

"No." She said deadpanned and India got the impression that this woman didn't want her here. Well, she shits out of luck because India just wanted something to drink.

"Okay." She sighed and clasped her hand in front of her letting her shoulders sag down, "I'll take the most alcoholic beverage you've got."

"You sure?" She questioned her.

India glared, "Can you just shut up and take my money already." The woman glared back and took the money she had on the counter away from her. She was gone and so was India's attention with her. There was only so much that she could handle with people and their constant need to question everything she does. This woman was pushing her to her limit and she could already feel the anger filling up from inside of her.

Her leg bouncing up and down she waited for the woman to get her the drink. It did not escape her attention that the two men sitting only a few seats down from her kept glancing at her. She could feel their gazes on her. After years of being a hunter, she knew when people were looking at her and when people were not. She took her phone out and began scrolling through her recent history to find the tab that she had been looking for. She knew that lore online was not the most reliable but there was always some truth to it.

Ellis had told her in the waiting room what she had seen. To India this meant nothing and she couldn't honestly think of anything supernatural that described a white light. Huffing in defeat when she could not find the page she was looking for she opened up her google tab. She carefully tipped in the name again.

 _Castiel._ Nothing came up in the search results other. Instead, the italic blue lines under it said _Did you mean Cassiel?_ Feeling like there was nothing wrong with the name and it looked similar enough she clicked on it and then like magic her phone lit up with a bunch of references. All of them having to do with religion. Clicking on the first one, which happened to be a historian page, she quickly skimmed over it trying to find something. Her heart then stopped when she saw what Cassiel was and India could feel her blood pumping.

An angel. Cassiel was a fucking angel. India almost shook her head, that couldn't be right because angels weren't real. But, demons were and if India's grandma had ever taught her anything it's that the world needs balance. Hunters and monsters, God and Lucifer, Good and Evil; Angels and Demons. Sane people and insane people.

India wasn't going to lie her grandma was about the only person that tried to understand her. She was the only one who didn't try to fix her. She wasn't religious by any means but she was a woman that believed in Karma and balance. She always told her that India had Bipolar for a reason and that she should not be ashamed of it. Of course, there was going to be times in her life when things got tough and it seemed that all hope was lost. When those times come, her grandma had said, remember those who are close to you.

 _"Just because you can do something on your own. Doesn't mean that you_ should _do it on your own."_

India was brought out of her little mind trip by the woman came back with her drink. She slammed it on the counter causing it to spill a little bit. India didn't even thank her, if she was going to be rude and act like a child when she was going to treat her like a child. Taking the drink, she began to chug it not caring about the stares that were coming her way. With one last gulp, she slammed the glass back onto the counter and wiped her upper lip of the beverage. The beer wasn't too bad, it was dark and tasted nutty, but it just needed something to go with it. She had managed to drink at least half of it.

"I wonder." A sickly southern voice came from her right. India looked over to see a man who hadn't been there before now appear. He was tall and skinny with age lines appearing on his face. His eyes were empty but his smile almost made her want to shutter. "What's someone like you doing here in a place like this."

"Getting a drink." She snapped, "Isn't that obvious?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, but I meant why are you in this town. You don't seem to be around from here."

"I'm not." India said quickly, "I'm not really from anywhere I'm just passing through."

"Business?" The man asked.

"No."

"So, it's pleasure." He said his smile curled even more. India sure didn't like the tone of his voice. If she was being honest it really creeped her out.

"No, my friend she ended up in the hospital. Her eyes got burnt from looking at…something for too long."

The old man 'tsked' as if he was scolding Pamela for her actions. He even went as far as wagging his finger in the air, "It's bad to look at the bright light for too long. Bad things can happen when you start looking in those neck of the woods."

"I'm sorry who are you, Creepy Old Man?" India finally snapped.

The old man chuckled and took a sip of his drink and turned towards her more. "I've gone by many names but for you, my darling…you can just call me Alistair." He held his hand out but India did not take it. Instead, she glared at it hoping that her stare would do something.

"Well, Alistair, stupid name, by the way, I would say that it was nice meeting you but then I would be lying. So, I'm going to leave now and if you follow me I will not hesitate to shoot you with my gun." India then got off her stool and started marching for the door. As she reached for it and was about to pull it open the man yelled at her.

"Do you like pain, India?" He asked and she froze on the spot craning her neck so she could hear a little bit better. "So many people in this world, when they experience pain they think that they can choose not to feel it. They are wrong of course but I wonder about you Miss Decker, you feel the pain that much I can tell but it seems that you don't suffer from it."

Balling her hands into fist India did something that Ellis would have called rash. She took her gun from the back of her pants and pointed it at the man if that's what he was. Not even hesitating she shot the gun and a loud bang echoed throughout the bar. All the customers flinched or ducked at the sound of the gun but India did not move from her spot. Instead, she smiled as she watched the old man looking down at his body in confusion. His hand coming to feel the now wet spot that was over his chest.

She watched as the white shirt that he was wearing blossomed with red. She watched as the man stumbled back and was almost confused at the fact that he was actually hurt by the bullet coming from her gun. Knowing that there was no time to spare she put her gun back in her pants and began running down the sidewalk.

This was going to be hard to explain to Ellis.

* * *

Ellis should have known better than to think she could actually get a full night of sleep. Call her an optimist but she just wanted six uninterrupted hours of sleep. Was that so much to ask for? Ellis certainly didn't think so but here she was. Crouching over in her van in the fetal position her hands clasped over her ears as the voice, Castiel, she reminded herself was screaming at Dean once again.

"He not getting the fucking message you moron!" She screamed hoping that for once the voice would take pity on her. It didn't and she grunted as she forced herself up and onto her feet kicking open the back door and jumping out of the van. It was like every part of her body was sensitive to this voice, even the slightest movement was making her grunt in pain. Ellis almost felt like she was made of glass as she was moving to the Winchester's shared room.

Not caring, Ellis busted open the door. She looked in horror as Dean pointed a gun at her while clutching his one ear with his free hand. "What's that going to do you, idiot!" She shouted but she got the feeling that Dean hadn't got the message. Seconds later the pain was too much for him and Dean collapsed to the ground clutching his ears. Ellis tried to tough it out but Castiel's yelling was becoming too much and she too dropped to her knees. All the glass from around her broke and Ellis almost cursed herself for not putting on her jacket. She could feel the tiny shards embed themselves into her skin and she tried her best to army crawl over to where Dean was. He too was hunched over the floor in pain although she can imagine that his pain was far worse than hers. She had never been told was the sound was like when they were talking or screaming. All she really heard were their voices and nothing else. Sometimes there would be a slight ringing in the background but their voices kind of tune that all out.

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT ALL READY!" She yelled at the sky as she tried moving Dean out of the way. Then just like that his screaming stopped and once again the voices returned to their normal volume. Ellis was about to ask Dean if he was alright when the door burst opened and Bobby came barreling into the door. His gun was in one hand while he looked around for the enemy in the other.

"DEAN!" He shouted out and came over to them kneeling down to make sure that he was okay.

Ellis was just looking at his shotgun with confusion, "What the hell were you planning on doing with that thing?" She asked, "Were you just planning on shooting thin air?!"

"Can you shut the hell up." Dean grumbled as he tried his best to get up while avoiding the glass, "The shrillness of your voice is irritating my ears."

"Well your pure stupidity is hurting my brain but you don't see me complaining about it." She snapped back and crossed her arms over her chest. Bobby helped Dean to his knees and they both did a three-sixty of the room. Their gaze finally made it to her and she stood there wondering why they were lingering on her more. "What?" She finally asked snapping a bit.

"You're bleeding." Dean said and he motioned to her arms.

Ellis looked them over and shrugged, "And so are you." She pointed out with her hand, "So, now that we got the obvious out of the way, let's move onto the more complicated stuff. First off, where are Sam and India? Second, why is there so much glass in this hotel room? Lastly, who the hell did you piss off Dean?!"

As Dean crinkled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer India came bursting through the door. "We need to go." She said quickly they all shot her a look of confusion and she made a 'hurry up' motion with her arms, "I'll explain later, right now we need to leave."

That seemed to be all the convincing that both parties needed. Within two minutes everyone was out the door rushing into the parking lot. Dean was holding a cloth to his head trying to wipe away the blood while Ellis was carefully picking out the glass from her arms. The girls were about to get into their van when Bobby motioned for them to get into the back of his. Dean then made the 'What the hell' motioned with his arms and Ellis tried not taking offense to it.

"Get it the damn car you idjits," Bobby yelled at them.

India then turned to look at her confused, "Did he just insult us?" She questions.

Ellis crinkled her nose, "I think he did." She confirmed. Ellis then stared at Bobby and Dean, "Why do we need to get in the car?" She yelled back.

"Who the hell cares just get in." Dean yelled at them and Ellis made a face. India, who still wanted to get out of there, quickly jogged over to the car and got into the back seat. Ellis stood by the van hesitant to move. Dean took notice of her hesitance and seemed to be annoyed by it, "Come on Jean Grey I don't have all day here."

Ellis perked her head to the side, "Jean Grey?" She asked as she walked towards him slowly.

Dean shifted on his feet side to side, "Yeah, because she hears voices in her head."

"Jean Grey can read minds that's why she hears voices. Me, I just hear them because … reasons I guess."

Dean smirked at her, "You have such a way with words, you know." He said sarcastically.

Ellis snorted as she scooted closer next to an excited India. She would have talked back to him but right now she had a different thing to worry about. One of them being her still bleeding arms and the little fragments of glass that didn't seem to want to come out. She tried her best to remove them from the darkness of the night. It didn't help though that Bobby was driving like a madman and India was bobbing her leg up and down.

She could feel her heart started to beat faster. Her eyesight was becoming blurry and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. The car was starting to feel incredible too small and Ellis was starting to feel like her mouth was closing up on her. "Did you know that the Roman Emperor Gaius made his horse a senator." She stuttered out quickly trying to calm herself down. When she talked it was no longer difficult and the feeling went away. When she talked she was able to be distracted enough?

"What?" "The hell?" Both Bobby and Dean said at the same time and Ellis continued to stare at her arms.

"And…And the Romans also used urine as a mouthwash." She said again her voice was a bit stronger this time.

"Is there a point to this?" Dean asked while pressing the red rag to his head.

"She freaking," India said calmly and Ellis glared at her friend who merely shrugged. India seemed already bored with the car ride and the passing scenery. "It's her thing for whenever she starts to panic about something. She just starts spewing random history facts, you can tune her out most of the facts are useless anyway."

"They are not useless they are funny and interesting." Ellis snapped while turning to her friend.

India raised an eyebrow while smirking, "To you." She said back.

Ellis could feel her cheeks heat up and she was thankful that it was dark outside. The voices in her head were at their normal volume level. It's why she hated the silence so much because when it was quiet she could hear them more. Ellis leaned back onto the seat and let out a groan of frustration, "I just don't like silence so can someone please talk. I don't care what it's about. It can be about cats, the radio, cars, hell porn for all I care! I just need someone to talk!"

There was a lapse of silence and disbelief before Bobby finally shifted in his seat and looked over to Dean. "You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be as soon as I get these damn church bells out of my head."

Ellis smiled thinking about what that must feel like. To have no voices in your head and the only voice you do hear is your own. She listened as Dean shuffled around and she peered over the seat to see that he had gotten a cell phone out of his pocket. She was assuming that he was calling Sam considering they had kind of left him behind. Well, actually he left them so really, he just needed to get with the program already.

"Do you hear anything when the church bells ring?" Ellis asked quietly.

Dean tried looking over his shoulder at her. Ellie had widened her eyes and was picking at her already short nails. A habit she had picked up from her time spent in the mental health facility, she had tried to kick it many times. But, it seems that no matter what she did, she always came back to her nails. Dean's green eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"No." He said finally and Ellis frowned. She was hoping that she wasn't the only one that heard something. That maybe Dean coming back from Hell would mean that he could do other things as well.

Giving a sigh of disappointment Ellis looked over to India who was tapping her foot up and down. She was also hiding her right hand from her in the sleeve of her sweater. Ellis reached out and grabbed it pulling the sleeve down to see that there was a slight burn mark on her hand. A burn mark that she usually only got from when she fired her gun at someone.

"India?" Ellis whispered while Dean was talking on the phone. "What did you do?"

India face curled into a snarl, "It doesn't matter, the guy was a creep anyway."

"You still don't shoot random people."

"He wasn't random." India spat back pulling her in closer, "He knew my name. My full name. Now, look, I know I can't see demons as clearly as you. But, I know one when I hear one and let me tell you that was one."

Ellis was about to retort back that yes, it may have been a demon, but not you still cannot just randomly shoot it in the middle of a public place. India may had asked her how she knew she was in a public place to which Ellis would have said, "Cut the shit India, I've known you for almost five years now. If anyone can sniff out a bar it's you."

Unfortunately, she never got to those words. Why may you ask? Because she had caught the last bit of Dean's sentence to Bobby. The words caused her to whirl around and place herself in between Bobby and Dean her arms laying on the back of both headrests. "Are you insane?!" She cried out. "We understand jack shit about this thing and you want to summon it?"

"That's not true." Dean said holding his finger up, "We understand something about it."

Ellis snorted, "And what's that?" She asked sarcastically.

Dean turned around the best he could to face her, "You can understand it." He said, "You've already said to us multiple times that whenever we hear the ringing you hear a voice."

"That could mean anything. It doesn't that I understand, it could mean that _it_ wants me to understand it."

She looked over to Bobby to see that he had shifted in his seat a bit. A look of guilt passing on his face, "I don't know Dean. Ellis has a point; this thing could be anything."

Dean the took out a knife and waved it in the air, "Which is why we prepare for anything."

Ellis' eyes widened at the knife. It looked old and from what she could see there was something carved into the blade. Leaning forward she snatched the knife out of Dean's hands like a child and started to inspect it. "Hey!" Dean cried out but Ellis had already fallen back into her chair.

As she turned the knife over she gave a rough estimate of how old it was. There were strands of something on the blade. It almost seemed similar to the dark veins that she had seen with Sam and types of magic she had seen on witches. "Where did you get this?" She asked looking up at the rearview mirror.

"A demon gave it to us, her name was Ruby, says it can kill any demon."

"She's not wrong." Ellis said confirming it. The symbols on the knife looked to be Kurdish, who were well known for vanquishing evil. "This knife is ancient and symbols on here look to be made around the 7th century and looks Middle Eastern. My best guess is Kurdish but I could be wrong."

She watched the sides of Dean's shoulders shrug, "Fascinating. Now can I have it back?"

Ellis nodded her head and handed the knife back to Dean. It brought up the question of why a demon would give hunters a demon-killing knife. She had never teamed up with a demon before for multiple reasons. The main one being, they're fucking demons. They were going to stab you in the back no matter the outcome was. Both literally and figuratively. She didn't know where the Winchester brothers stood with helping demons but she had a feeling that Sam was a little more lenite then Dean.

"Now back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Dean said waving the knife around again. "We have the magic-wielding knife, you've got an arsenal in the truck and Wikipedia here can be the translator." He said pointing back to Ellis.

"Demonic." India said from her spot and Ellis could barely make out her features in the dark. The only thing that enabled her to see her face was the pacing highway lights.

"What?" Ellis and Dean said at the same time.

"Everything that Disney Princess here listed was demonic or some variation."

"So?" Bobby asked.

"So, what if it isn't demonic. What if instead of it being demonic it was…divine?"

Dean snorted, "You think this thing might come from Heaven?" he asked unbelievingly.

India glared at him, "I believe in balance and you've been to Hell yourself. You can't tell me that after that you don't think that there might be a Heaven."

"Angels aren't real."

"I didn't say they were. All I'm saying is that we should keep out options open and crowd this thing into one corner."

"Alright, all you idjits need to shut up!" Bobby yelled as he slammed his foot on the breaks and all four of them went launching forward. Bobby had pulled off onto the side of the road and put the car into park. Ellis wasn't going to lie, she felt like she was about to get yelled out by a parental figure because her siblings were fighting. Grumbling the older man took off his seatbelt and turn around with his finger pointing out. "Now listen here." He said, "We are going to take a vote and see whether or not we should go after this thing. All in favor?" Dean and India raised their hands.

Ellis glared at her, "I have a hunch." Was all India told her.

Bobby then frowned at Ellis, "Sorry Ellis, the majority rules."

"What, so your vote doesn't count?" Ellis asked as Bobby put the car back into drive.

Bobby chuckled slightly, "Oh over the years I've learned that when the Winchester boys want to do something. They're going to do it no matter how stupid it may be, I try to just make sure they don't royally screw up."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" Ellis asked but she didn't get a reply.

This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Ellis stood on the tips of her toes while she sprayed the last of the symbol on the wall. Spraying the last bit of it she went back down and sighed in relief. It was done and she looked around to admire the rest of the barn. She and Bobby really went to town on the place but they wanted to make sure that whatever it was they got it.

India and Dean weren't much help but that didn't surprise her. While Dean was gearing up the arsenal India had decided to play with the knives. Now, Ellis loved her friend and knew that she was very skilled in many areas but seeing her twirl a knife concerned her just a bit. Especially when said friend was grinning like a Cheshire Cat while she tossed it up into the air and barely caught it with her hand. It was actions like that, that made Ellis want to warn her friend but she knew how far she could step. She might be India's best friend but that didn't mean that they hadn't gotten into their fair share of fights during an episode. She just hoped that Winchester would do anything stupid.

"Some art project you got there." Dean said.

Ellis walked over to the table and sat down next to India. "Every trap and talisman from every faith on the globe." Bobby said.

"I still don't think we need them." India said picking at her nails with the knife. "You're still thinking that this thing is a monster. But, all of the actions say otherwise, you need to stop thinking like a hunter for just one second and see the signs."

"This _thing_ burned Pamela's eyes out." Dean said leaning against the table a bit.

India stood up and took the same stance, "Well this thing also brought you back from the pits of Hell!"

"Look, Whiplash." He said pointing a finger at her, "This, whatever the Hell it is, is powerful enough to do that. Think of what it can do if it wanted to, you don't think we should take this Asshole out?"

"And make more enemies no, I don't. Because Dean, if there's one thing I learned, is that assholes have friends too." India slammed her hands down on the table and was breathing heavily as if she was holding herself back. Finally, giving one last grunt she swiveled on her feet and stomped out of the barn slamming the door on her way out. A few moments later, a banging sound could be heard from outside and Ellis knew that India had found something to hit.

Dean then gave her a look and Ellis deflated running and hand through her now dirty, unwashed, blonde hair. "Let's do this." She sighed and stood up taking her gun with her as Bobby walked over to the summoning table.

" _Amate Spiritus Obscure_ …" Bobby started speaking and Ellis was able to tune out the rest of it.

Ellis stood there for five minutes waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did. Soon, she let her guard down and throw the gun onto the ground. Dean looked over at her and she rolled her eyes, "It's not coming." She said while shaking her head, "I would have heard it by now." Dean seemed to take this to heart as he walked over to the table and sat down on top of it. Bobby followed suit a few moments later.

So, there it was. The three of them sitting down at the table waiting for something to be summoned. Whatever the hell this thing was it better have a good excuse for being so late, and she wasn't going to take traffic as one. Ellis sat next to Dean on the bench while he sat on top of the table, Bobby was right across from them whistling softly. The silence was about to ruin her and the only thing that stopped her from spewing out history facts was the soft grunting of India from outside.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Dean said looking down at her.

Ellis turned her head and looked up at him lazily, "Something tells me you're going to ask regardless of my answer so, sure ask away." She replied giving a fake smile.

"Why are you hunting?" he asked. "You seem normal enough, minus the voices in your head and well, Whiplash out there."

Ellis took a deep sigh and rubbed her face with her hands as if it took away her exhaustion. "This is my normal, Dean." She answered him, "Seeing demon's real faces, visions, voices in my head. That's always been my reality, my normal. I can't just pretend like that stuff doesn't exist, I mean I would literally go insane." She then laughed and watched as Dean smiled slightly as he lifted an eyebrow at her statement and unintentional pun. She then shrugged her shoulder, "I don't care about doing what's right or wrong. I just want to know what the hell is going on and maybe finally get some answers."

"And Whiplash?" He asked as he nodded his head towards the outside.

Ellis smiled, "She's just a really loyal friend, who has too much time on her hands."

As if she was listening in, India kicked opened the door and walked back into it. Ellis took notice of her bloodied hands that were littered with multiple tiny cuts. It looked like India had gotten into a boxing match with a car and the car lost. She eyed them all with slight interest, "What the hell is taking this thing so long?" She asked loudly.

Dean then looked to Bobby, "Are you sure you did the ritual right?" He asked. Bobby then gave Dean a look and it shut him up right away.

"Well, enough of this bullshit, we know the thing's name so let's just call it." India then walked forward and cupped her hands around her mouth. She took and deep inhale of breath and yelled out, "CASTIEL!" once and nothing happened, "CASTIEL!" She yelled again even louder.

Then the wind started howling. The roof of the barn started banging and Ellis got the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was coming. By the way, the hair on the ends of her arms was standing it was something big. Grabbing her gun, she stood up with everyone else and waiting for this thing to show.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind?" Dean said.

By the sound the of the voices getting louder in her head Dean was incorrect. She didn't have to say it though because by the look on his face he also knew that he was wrong. The lights then blew out from above and everyone started to duck but not her. Ellis, instead, looked ahead and saw a bright shining light walking towards them as the barn doors opened. The shining light caused her to drop the gun and Ellis just knew that this was the same thing that she had seen at Pamela's. As she blinked a couple of times though, the bright light disappeared. Instead, it had been replaced with a man with blue eyes black hair and a trench coats.

She heard the firing of gunshots and she looked around her to the others firing their weapons. The shots didn't affect the man, _Castiel_ , at all and he walked forward as if it was nothing. The voices were now all amplified and Ellis felt as if she needed to put her hands up and plug her ears shut. They were angry at Castiel for reason. She even actually heard a voice say " _Drama queen."_ And Ellis swears that one she's heard in person before.

Castiel walked over to face Dean, who had grabbed the demon-killing knife and was holding it behind his back. Castiel had walked up close to Dean and Ellis wasn't going to lie, Castiel actually looked pretty genuine about being there. Like, he didn't want to harm them at all and he was just pretty fed up with their shit or their attempts to summon him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

India crinkled her nose and leaned over to Ellis, "Tax accountant say what now?" she whispered not understanding what Castiel had meant.

Ellis didn't even bother leaning over to reply, instead, she lifted her finger and pointed it at him. Her face contorted in that of confusion and understanding at the same time, "You're the one that lifted him from Hell." She said.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, "Thanks for that." He then lunged forward and buried the demon-killing knife right into Castiel's heart. Except it did nothing and India lowered her gun and smile gracing her face and the concept that she was right. Ellie almost stopped at the thought, not because India was right but because of why she was right. It wasn't something evil or from Hell, it was something divine sent from Heaven above. It was one of the voices inside her head.

Castiel smiled slightly and looked down at the knife like it was nothing. He then took it and dragged it out of his body and dropped it onto the ground like it was a toothpick. Bobby then tried sneaking up on him but Castiel had sensed it and grabbed his arm. Then he put two fingers to Bobby's forehead and she watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean." Castiel said his gaze over to her and Ellis, "Alone."

"India go." Ellis commanded. She would be damned if she was going to miss out on the only opportunity she had at getting answers. India could go because she was unstable and she didn't want the almighty one getting pissed off. The redhead opened her mouth to protest but Ellis shot her a look and she got the idea, once again stomping off out of the barn. Which left just her with Dean and Castiel.

Castiel walked over to her and placed two fingers on her forehead. Unlike Bobby, Ellis did not crumble to the ground causing Castiel to frown, "Usually this works."

Ellis then gulped and gently removed his fingers from her forehead, "I think you'll find that a lot of things don't work on me."

He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion and giving up Castiel turned away from her. Then turned his gaze back over to Dean who had kneeled down and was taking Bobby's pulse. Ellis didn't need that confirmation because she could tell by the rising and falling of his chest that Bobby would still be fine. Finally, Castiel walked over to the summoning table and started sifting through one of their books. "Your friend is alive." He said casually as he turned another page.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel. I thought you would know since one of you called out my name."

"That's what brought you here?" Ellis asked.

Castiel spared her a glance and nodded his head once confirming it for her. Dean then glared at Ellis who shrugged her shoulders. How was supposed to know that India's simple idea of shouting out his name would work? It was then that Ellis realized that India was actually a pure fucking genius when she was in one of her manic episodes.

"Yeah, I figured that much I meant _what_ are you?" Dean spat.

Castiel finally looked up from the book and stared at Dean, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

If Ellis was drinking something now would be the time for a spit take. Just then the barn door flew open and she witnessed India falling down onto the ground. Ellis cringed as she realized that her friend must have been listening in to the conversation. Although she wondered how much because Castiel wasn't exactly projecting his voice all that much.

India got up from her place on the ground and pointed at Castiel, "I knew it!" She screamed declaring her victory. Then put her arms up in the air, "What did I say, 'If it's not demonic then it's divine'."

Ellis would have scolded her friend if it hadn't been for the murderous look on Dean's face. She watched as the hunter slowly got up from the ground his fist clenched tightly at his side. His glare was focused solely on Castiel, who looked hopeful that Dean might believe him. "Get the hell out of here." He said in a low voice that sent chills up Ellis's back. "There's no such thing."

Castiel, while ignoring India, made his way in front of Dean. He lowered his head slightly so that his gaze was directly into Dean's eyes. Ellis wasn't going to lie if he wasn't doing that to her she wouldn't know whether to be scared or turned on. "This is your problem, Dean." Castiel declared, "You have no faith."

Then there was more rumbling and lights flickering and soon Ellis's breath was taken away. She had no idea what Dean or India was seeing. To her, all she could see were huge, beautiful, majestic, black wings and not just any wings that had emerged from a bright light. The sight was so startling that Ellis actually whispered, "Holy shit." As she watched the wings retreat back into Castiel's back.

After a moment of silence Dean finally, responded, "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Castiel sighed in defeat and shook his head, "I warned her not to spy on my true form." He took another step forward, "It can be overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice…but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel?" Dean asked. "That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"I would hate to hear you shout," Ellis said before she could even restrain herself. The sentence caused both men to look over at her, "I practically went deaf when you were shouting for Dean in the motel."

"Yeah, buddy lower the volume next time."

"That was my mistake." Castiel confessed, "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"Well, he's a people person, now isn't he?" India whispered to her again. Ellis would have laughed at the comment but things were too intense to do so.

"And what visage are you are you in now, huh? What holy tax accountant?" Dean asked as he squared up Castiel.

"He's in a vessel." Ellis said interrupting the angel, "Aren't you?" she said walked forward.

Castiel once again nodded again grabbing his clothes. He looked like he didn't know what he was really wearing but wasn't bothered by it either. It almost looked like Dean had asked him what brand he was wearing and Castiel was going to reply something like 'Goodwill'. "Yes. This? This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked pointing the knife towards Castiel more.

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."

Ellis couldn't understand why anyone would want this. She knew that she wasn't an angel because of…obvious reasons. But, if it meant having to deal with the voices in her head on a regular term that Ellis would be running for the hills. On the conversation that she could pick up on they all seemed like terrible people.

"Look, buddy, I not selling what you're buying so who are you really?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side as if he was studying Dean, "I told you."

"Right." Dean said sarcastically, "And why would an angel recuse me from Hell?"

"Good things, do happen Dean." Castiel told him as he walked closer to him. He was now less than a foot away from him.

"Not in my experience." Dean grumbled while staring down at the shorter man or angel?

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked as if he was talking to a child, "You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

Dean looked about .5 seconds away from punching Castiel in the face. She could tell that he was holding back. Ellis then got the feeling that maybe he didn't have the best childhood growing up and he had a lot of pent-up emotions.

"Why'd you do it?" India asked stepping forward now standing side by side with Dean. Ellis didn't know what she was doing. But thought that maybe Dean wouldn't be killed by the powerful angel if he had someone to calm him down. She didn't hold him back physically but Ellis could tell that her words were and that she had to be careful.

Castiel then turned her gaze to her his piercing blue eyes staring into India's brown ones. India for her part did not back down or show any fear. She wasn't graveling though either, from her body language Ellis, could tell what she was doing. In her own way, India was telling Castiel that she believed him but did not fear him. Once again Castiel stepped closer to her and looked down at her, India once again craning her neck to gaze back at Castiel. "You called me here." Castiel said doing another head tilt, "You have faith." He observed.

India smirked and raised her eyebrow, "I wouldn't call what I have faith."

"Yet you believe me?"

"' _Seeing is believing. But, sometimes the most real things in the world are the things you can't see.'"_ India said quoting her favorite line from the movie _The Polar Express_. "I've seen a lot of weird things in my life that required seeing to believe. So many myths and legends it's hard to wrap your head around them, they all get so complex. But angels?" She said clicking her tongue then tilting her head the side as he had, "Not that complex."

Castiel's gaze soon turned into a glare, "I pulled you out because God commanded it, Dean." He said while still staring at India. He turned his gaze away from her and walked over to Dean instead, "Because we have work for you." Then in a fluttering of wings, Castiel vanished.

"Well," India said breaking the stunned silence, "You have to hand it to him, dude knows how to make an exit."

Then Ellis said the one word that could sum up the entire situation. "Fuck."


	5. When A Seal Breaks

_**Sorry, this took so long. I've just had no time when it comes to any of my stories. Anyway here's this chapter and I hope you all like it. I promise next time well with finish this episode.**_

* * *

Ellis liked to think she was productive with her time. However, that can change when you learn that the voices in your head, or at least one of them, was an actual angel. She promptly spent the next hour silently sitting in the car on their way back to Bobby's. On the outside, she did not have much emotion but on the inside, she was freaking out and practically screaming. She ever went as far as pulling her knees up to her chest and softly rocking back and forth like she was a child.

She had tuned everyone else's voice out. She was sort of aware that Dean and India were arguing about something. Bobby interjected once in a while, but mainly she closed her blue eyes and tried to force the tears from not coming out. She rested her forehead against her knees told herself not to cry because crying wasn't productive, it wouldn't help. The few tears that did escape though, she made sure to wipe right off. Before anyone could see them; Ellis made sure to keep her nose clear so no one in the car could tell that she was crying.

Ellis had no idea how long they had been driving for. It could have been hours or even minutes but she was unaware of it all. All she knew was that when they had left the barn the moon had still been out and now as they drove along the empty highway, the sun was rising. She hadn't been paying attention to the others around her. She had only spared a single glance at India to make sure that she was taking everything okay. She wasn't surprised to see the smug look on her face along with the bloodied knuckled.

Overall, Ellis was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. She thought about napping but the prospect of knowing that she could hear angels was too much for her. How, was she ever going to sleep again knowing some of the things that she knows now? To think that after all this time the voices in her head were angels. Ellis frowned thinking of some of the conversations she had overheard, "Angels are dicks." She said out loud causing all the occupants of the car to look at her.

India just smirked at the statement and chuckled. While Bobby looked at her as if she was insane to say that. Dean all but glared at her, "Hey." He said, "This thing, whatever it is, is not an angel, because angels don't exist!" He growled at her.

"Are we really still on this?" India asked annoyed and rolled her head away from the window.

"Yes, we are still on this!" Dean barked back. "And we will continue to be on this until we figure what the hell this thing is."

India rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "Newsflash Dean-O, we already know what it is. Got confirmation and everything. It's not our faults that someone wasn't loved enough as a child." India spat.

Dean turned around in his seat and was ready to lunge for India if it hadn't been for Ellis and Bobby's intervention. Bobby slammed on the car while Ellis pushed India back with her forearm slamming her into the seat.

"Damnit!" Bobby roared, "How many times am I going to have to stop this car? Now it's only about forty more miles till we get to my house and meet up with Sam. You think you two can keep from killing each other in that time?" Bobby asked looking from India to Dean.

Both parties just glared at each other.

"I _said_ ; do you think you two can keep from killing each other?" Bobby asked again but louder this time.

Dean glared and tightened his jaw while India narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fist together.

"Fine." "Whatever." They said at the same time which caused them to glare at each other more.

Dean finally had enough and turned back around facing the road ahead. Ellis couldn't help but stare at the sky in amazement of herself. She had spaced out for more than four hours and hadn't even realized it. She must have been in more shock then she realized. Taking a deep sigh and pulling herself and trying to pull herself together she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Unfortunately, God, or should she say the angels, had other plans for her. Because, as soon as she closed her eyes she was not met with the usual darkness of her closed eyelids. Instead, she was met with another vision this one more terrifying than anything she had ever seen before.

There was a beautiful blonde woman. Her smile was deadly and she looked to be covered in blood. She was looking up at something while laughing maniacally. It wasn't the same as when she saw the redhead. With the redhead, it was like looking throwing a pool of water or smudge glass. With this woman, the blonde, it was like she was there. Ellis was in the room with her as she watched in horror as the blonde turned around. The woman stared at her with wide eyes and her smile, if possible, grew even bigger. She walked towards her, well more like stumbled and started laughing even more as flames began to rise around them. Ellis took the chance to look around to see where they were and she saw that it seemed to be a church looking area. It was big and grand and it was the type of place that she used to go whenever her parents forced her to go to church.

Ellie could feel herself start to hyperventilate with everything that was going on. She had no idea who this made woman was, or why she was limping towards her. A slight pain in her head had started and it was growing as the woman made her way towards her. It was the type of a headache that came from when you were thinking too hard about something. Ellis wondered why she had been getting some many visions lately. She blames the Winchesters for it.

Her back hit the wall and Ellis closed her eyes trying to force herself out of the vision. She opened them again to see that the woman was still getting closer to her and she closed them again. She told herself, no _willed_ herself, to get out of the vision, to get away from the woman and this place that felt like Hell. Feeling the wetness coming down from her nose she knew that she had gotten a bloody nose. This vision was taking too much of her energy up and she couldn't stand it any longer. The pain in the back of her head was only getting worse and Ellis felt like she couldn't breathe. Turning around she started banging on the wall letting out the scream she had been holding back. Tears running down her face she pounded on the wall for what felt like hours. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she finally turn around. The woman was smiling at her like Ellis was her prey and she chuckled as blood poured out of her mouth.

"Time's almost up little girl." She said as she leaned in and blocked her with her arms. "First seal been broken. Only a matter of time now before the second one starts, and honey let me tell you it's a…Bitch!" Ellis had no idea who this woman was but she got a feeling that she wasn't exactly someone that she wanted to know.

Closing her eyes one more time Ellis put her hands out in front of her and pushed. With a scream, she pushed the woman away from her and forced herself out of the vision. The flames around her going away along with the church. Instead, it was replaced by the cold and…wetness?

Opening her eyes with a gasp Ellis heard the sloshing of water. She looked down to see that she was in a bathtub filled to the brim with ice water. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she reached down and picked up on the ice cubes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Bringing it to her mouth and biting down on it Ellis realized that, yes, it was indeed an ice cube. That's also when she noticed that she was half naked with only her bra and underwear on.

What the hell had happened in the time she was out?

Feeling incredibly weak Ellis forced herself out of the ice bath and onto the floor. All of her muscles were protesting but she didn't give a damn. She'll risk collapsing to the floor over hypothermia any day of the week. The water spilled over the edge as Ellis stumbled out of the bathtub. She had eventually made it to the sink though and was able to stable herself. She took a few deep breaths then forced herself to look into the mirror. She almost regretted it instantly because, boy, did her body look just as bad as she felt.

Her hair was a knotted mess from being inside the tub. Her pale skin was now a grey-ashen color and it wasn't for the fact that her chest was rising. Ellis would have thought that she was dead. The only place on her body that seemed to have color was right below her nose. Where it seemed that two lines stained her skin red from blood. To top it all off she had dark circles under her eyes and Ellis felt like her throat was made of sandpaper. She wasn't going to lie, she felt like a zombie, hell, she looks like one.

Deciding that it was time to find some clothes. Ellis made her way out of the bathroom while holding onto the walls for support. She was relieved to see that she had stumbled into a bedroom but that only lasted a second when she saw that none of her clothes were there. The only thing that did seem to be lying there was a black shirt that looked like it would swallow her whole. Seeing as she had no other option Ellis carefully leaned down and put the shirt over her head letting it fall down her body. She was right, the shirt swallowed her. Well, in width mostly the shirt only fell to her midthigh which made her slightly self-conscious. Seeing now that her main problem was dealt with, Ellis thought that now was the time to find India.

Groaning to herself she slowly walked over to the door and opened it. She cringed when she heard it creaked but not as much as when the floorboards squeaked. The things seemed to creak so much that it could practically wake up a coma patient. She padded along the floor until she saw that staircase and with the staircase came the sound of the bickering. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew that whatever it was about, the two were arguing heavily about it.

Gripping the railing with all her might Ellis made her way down the staircase one foot at a time. She took a few second breaks along the way and made sure that she wouldn't overexert herself. Ellis honestly felt like she had just got done running a triathlon.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs the voices became clearer. She instantly recognized the one voice as Dean's while other's she guessed as Sam's. Still, there was no India and it was starting to concern her that she hadn't heard her voice yet.

As she made her way towards the voices she was able to make out what they were saying, "-We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe. So, I'm not going to Freakin believe that this thing is an Angel of the Lord just because it says so!" That was Dean.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come to take a look at this?" That was Bobby. It was then Ellis looked around and saw some familiar landmarks in the house and she guessed that she was in Bobby's house again. Ellis crept her way forward and came into the area where the boys were at. The same area that she had been in no less than two days ago. Sam and Dean were hunched over Bobby that had a book splayed out on the table.

Ellis leaned against the doorframe waiting for the perfect moment to interrupt. She stayed there listening to them. It wasn't until Dean's, "Well, what else could it be?" Did she finally decide to jump in on the conversation.

"It's not the what I'm concerned about." She said her voice weak and horas. All of the boys' eyes snapped over to her and if she had the energy she would have rolled hers, "I'm more concerned about who ordered to have you lifted from Hell." She finished and kick herself off the doorframe.

Bobby got out of his chair and offered it to her, which she gratefully accepted. "Ellis?" Bobby asked, "Are you alright. You had us scared there for a little bit."

Ellis wavered her hand and started flipping through the book that Bobby had, "I feel like shit but it will pass, now back to my main concern." She said and slammed her finger down on the picture she had been looking for. It was a picture of all the archangels pre-Lucifer falling at least, "Despite what Castiel told you, God wasn't the one that ordered you out of Hell."

"What?" Both Sam and Dean said at the same time and Ellis looked up at them.

"God's been out of commission for a…" She struggled to find the right word, "Long time? Yeah, let's go with that, that works. Anyway, while he's been gone Heaven has been left in charge to…" She pointed her finger at Michael, "This guy."

Sam leaned over her then sucked in a breath, "Michael?" He breathed out.

"Yep," Ellis said simply and looked up to Dean and Sam.

Sam looked at her with confusion, "How do you know?"

Ellis pointed to the side of her head, "The voices. Now that I know they're angels a lot of the conversations make more sense. Michael's a loud mouth, strictest son of a bitch of them all, for all of my teenage years he's the only one I practically ever heard."

"Wait," Bobby said holding his hands up, "Can we get back to the part where God is _missing_?!"

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't much to tell you." She turned to look at Bobby, "It is what it is."

"You know all of this from the voices?" Sam asked.

Ellis nodded, "And Bible." They all looked confused at her statement and her shoulders deflated, "Come on, really?" she asked, "Look, angels aren't like us, well at least it said they aren't like us. In the Bible, humans are said to be created in God's image. To have free will, something that no other creation had and that's what made us special. It's what drove Lucifer to rebel and fall…" Ellis than trailed off and traced the outline of the picture, "It's sad actually the whole story. The tale of two brothers who love each other but, in the end, are destined to kill each other. The brother who was a soldier just following orders. The other who just wanted to make his own decisions."

"How does this have to do with us?" Dean asked while lifting an eyebrow at her.

Ellis snorted, "I don't know yet, but, for whatever reason, the angels find you important. _Heaven_ finds you important, Dean. Now, whether that's a good or bad thing, I don't know yet."

Dean then snorted and waved his hands through the air. The motion caused Ellis's attention to go to him, "Alright, this is getting a little too fairytale for my liking."

Ellis stood up from the chair angrily. The motion caused her slight dizziness but she forced herself not to be bothered by it. "You hunt monsters for a living. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, demons." She said, "So, how is it that you have such a hard time grasping a concept that even _normal_ people believe in?"

"I have a hard time believing that no hunter has seen one before this," Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ellis took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself down, "Angels are not the biggest fans of us. In fact, they practically hate us. So, if you, a human, was ordered to be brought out of Hell then that's pretty big." She said thinking back to the woman in her vision.

She didn't get to see Dean's response because the next thing she knew. Her vision was going blurry and she swaying on her feet. She would have collapsed on the floor if it hadn't been for Bobby catching her. Ellis let out a few week pants, "I gotcha ya." Bobby said and she was aware of her body being carried. She was then laid down on something nice and comfortable, "Here ya go, Ellis, the couch."

"What's happening to me?" She said weakly.

Bobby chuckled, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me that." Ellis just continued to stare at him, "You passed out in the car and India started freaking out. Yelling at me to hurry it up and get to my house. Then all the sudden you just started getting worse and your whole body was convulsing. Blood was coming out of your nose and it wouldn't stop. You were hot to the touch and your body temperature was around 104.2 degrees."

Ellis bobbed her head, "Hence the ice bath with no clothes." She said the looked to him again, "How long was I out for?"

"You were in the bath for three hours. So, about four hours total from start to finish."

"And India?"

"Didn't want to leave your side. It wasn't until Sam finally convinced her to take a breather and go blow off some steam."

Ellis snorted, "That doesn't sound like her."

Bobby lifted an eyebrow and leaned in closer, "She about ripped Sam's head off for suggesting it and I'm pretty sure she raging war against an old lemon back there." He then smiled at her, "It would have been good to know that India was secretly a ninja in her free time."

Ellis made a noise of agreement, "Well, that sounds more like her."

"What are you two gossiping about over there?" Dean called out to them.

Ellis lifted herself up onto her elbows and glared at him, "We're talking about the new season of the Kardashian." She spat, "What do you think we're talking about you nincompoop?"

"If we are still on about the angels, I swear…"

"To who? God? Because with that logic then you have to believe in angels by default."

"Enough!" Sam finally yelled his long arms doing an 'x' motion. Ellis could see the faint black lines still tracing his body. Although it was hard to see since Sam was wearing quite a bit of clothing. "Now, why don't we all just take a few steps back and look at this again."

A door slammed opened and Ellis craned her neck to see India walking in. She was holding a crowbar that was casually thrown over her shoulder. Her auburn hair was a mess while she was littered in multiple new cuts and slashes but she didn't seem to care. Her brown eyes were wide and she looked around at everyone, "Look at what?" She asked looking expectantly at everyone while throwing a crowbar on the table. When she caught sight of Ellis, however, everything changed. The crazed look in her eyes vanished and she ran towards her. "You bitch!" she screeched as she ran over to her. India parkoured over the kitchen counter threw herself at Ellis. She crushed her body to hers and Ellis was finding it hard to breathe, "I thought that you had died. Do you have any idea how shitty it was for me to deal with that?"

"Probably not as much as having to deal with Crazy Ole' Joel from Buskins, Montana."

India snorted in agreement, "Man had a bad case of the grab hands." Then she looked back to her with concern, "I've never seen you have that type of reaction before."

Ellis sat up a little bit more, "That's because I've never had anything like that before." She confessed, "It was like I was there. There was this woman and she was laughing about something…I think she mentioned seals of some type. Kept going on about the first seal being opened and the other one is on its way."

"Did she say her name?" Sam asked coming forward a bit his face looking anxious.

"No," She said sarcastically, "I kind of forget while I was in the middle of dying. I'll be sure to ask next time I see her though."

India hit the side of her shoulder, "There will be no next time. This bitch almost killed you."

Ellis slumped, which was probably bad for her back. Lord, knows she already suffers enough back problems to make a chiropractor rich., "India…" She sighed out her name.

"No." India barked out while standing up, "We always have each other's backs, Ellis. I've done things for you that I wouldn't have even done for my own parents." Ellis could see the commitment in her friends' eyes. "So, the only thing that asks in return, is to keep yourself alive. Because, without you, I am truly fucked."

"I can't always control it, you know that." Ellis said quietly

"Then learned to." Was all she said then she stood up holding out a hand for Ellis to take.

The blonde took it gratefully and slowly she stood up again. Ellis gave India a smile and wipe the oil that seemed to be smeared on her cheek off. India grimaced but let her do so as she knew that this was a way for her to calm down. India turned to Dean and held her arms out, "So, are you still denying the existence of angels and God. Or have we decided to do something more productive with our day?"

Dean groaned and shook his head. Ellis watched as he wiped his eye tiredly then put his hands up in the air in defeat, "I'm done with this conversation." He said and walked out the door.

Ellis looked over expectantly at Sam. He gulped nervously and started to fidget as he shifted the weight of his feet. Sam then rubbed the back of his neck, "I-ah-I have to go." He said stuttering nervously, "I have to meet someone, it shouldn't take more than an hour." With that, he also walked out of the house and the two girls turned to Bobby.

The older man lets out a sigh, "Those two…" He muttered while shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. Bobby walked over to his kitchen which left India and Ellis to themselves. Both girls looked at each other, their eyes meeting.

Ellis let out a large breath and leaned in closer to India, "So, are we actually going with this?!" She whispered.

India sighed and started rubbing her hands on her temples, "I guess?" India said, "I mean we started hunting in the first place to get answers and now we have them. Kind of seems pointless now to just stop. I mean, from the looks of it, all of the questions answered just brought on a whole bunch of new questions."

Ellis raised an eyebrow, "I've noticed." She said sarcastically.

"You really buying that no one has ever seen an angel before?" India asked carefully after a brief moment of silence.

"From the sounds of it, yeah, and I guess that Winchesters have never heard of them either."

"That's not comforting; especially when one of the refuses to believe and the other one just keeps leaving." India then started to redo her hair into another ponytail. Something, that she had gained as a nervous tick.

"Well, how about we split up. I do the research and you talk to Dean." Ellis suggested and India just raised a judgmental eyebrow at her. Rolling her eyes Ellis sighed, "Alright, fine, you go research and I'll go talk to Dean."

India then scrunched her face up in confusion, "Or, now hear me out, we let these brothers deal with their own shit. While we do research and try to prevent the end of the world?" She asked gesturing out to her.

Ellis bit her lip then nodded her head, "Okay, I see what you're saying. But, I also think that it's a bad idea because we need these guys to be at the top of their game." Ellis said put her hand at eye level then put her other hand at her stomach, "And right now, there at about here."

"That's not our problem." India fired back.

"It can be."

"Let's not make it."

Ellis let out a little noise of disagreement, "I think it already is."

India stomped her foot hard on the ground, "Whatever!" She exclaimed her hands motioning widely, "I'm already bored of this conversation, just go do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to do some actual useful or shoot some stuff while you go play Doctor Phil." India then huffed and walked in the direction in which Bobby had gone previously.

Ellis now had the problem of finding Dean Winchester. She was guessing it wasn't going to be too hard. There weren't that many places to actually go considering that Sam had taken the car. Something, she was guessing Dean wasn't too happy about.

Walking out the door that Dean had walked of minutes ago, Ellis took in a deep breathe of fresh air. She could understand why the Winchesters would come here so often. It was nice and it felt like a place that could actually be home. It was a place where you could settle for a moment or two and have an actual family meal. There was also the added bonus of Bobby Singer who seemed to have a fake phone for everything. She wondered how many hunters had actually stopped by here on their trips to anywhere.

The sound of loud rock music is what brought her back. It's also what gave away Dean's position but she was thinking that maybe he wasn't trying too hard to hide. Sighing, Ellis walked off down the steps and made her way into what looked like the car garage. She then leaned against the wall and found herself staring at Dean Winchester.

He was doing something to the car. That much she could tell. The hood was lifted up and she could see that he was leaned over. His head was inside it and Ellis smirked as an idea came to her head. Walking over to the workbench that was just out of Dean's line of sight. She took the volume knob and turned it all the way down. Ellis watched as Dean stopped his motions and let his shoulders slouch.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." He said defeated gripping the edge of the car.

Ellis leaned against the workbench and continued to watch him, "I have a feeling that you say a lot."

Dean shook his head and stood up. He turned around and threw a red rag covered in grease stains down on the ground. He shook his head and smiled in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the front of the car. He then let out a dry laugh, "You're still not wearing pants." He said.

Ellis felt her cheeks heat up. She bit her tongue and flipped her hair to the back trying to make herself look badass. "Yeah, I know." She said confidently, "That's how I like it. Pants always just get in the way."

Dean gave her a look telling her that he didn't buy it. She didn't blame him, but Ellis wasn't going to tell him the truth. Which was, in her haste, she had forgotten to put on pants and was too embarrassed and proud to go back and put them on.

"I don't get it." He said.

Ellis crinkled her brow, "Get what?" She asked genuinely confused by the statement.

Dean narrowed in his green eyes on her, "You, I don't get you." Ellis grew more confused, "I don't get how you can be so…so…okay with all of this!" He finally yelled out letting his arms fly into the air.

"I still don't get what you're saying." Ellis said while shaking her head, "You're going to have to be more specific."

Dean kicked off the edge of the car and walked towards her. He stopped when he was only a foot away from her and Ellis had to tilt her head up to look him the eyes. "I've been hunting for my whole life." Dean said harshly, "I've seen the horrors that it brings. The damage that it can do. I've seen how it changes people. Then you come along, you and Whiplash," He said pointing towards the direction of the house, "and you are so…upbeat and optimistic about everything. Like, even though the world is literally a flaming pile of shit… you somehow still see sunshine."

Ellis frowned and stood up straighter so she could at least reach Dean's shoulder. "So, you don't get how I can still see the bright side of life?" She asked and the look in his eye just confirmed it. Ellis then felt anger build up in her stomach. She clenched her fist and glared at Dean, "Sorry, if I'm not depressed enough for you, Dean. Newsflash though, I've suffered losses as well, maybe not as many, but still valid nonetheless. I've seen the horrors too; each as scary as the last one. I know the world is a huge steaming pile of shit!"

"Then why still hunt?" He asked loudly.

Ellie threw her hands out in exasperation, "What else am I supposed to do?!" She cried out, "I have voices in my head, Dean! Voices! My whole life I've been seeing this shit, shit that I couldn't explain, that no one could explain! You think, seeing the things that I see and hearing the things I hear, do you really think that I could just sit there? Do you have any idea how that feels! To think that you're crazy, that you're the only who can hear and see these things!" She yelled angrily, her eyes welling up a bit.

Dean stepped back his eyes softening as he eased up a little bit. His posture was no longer intimidating as it was just moments before. She watched as he slightly relaxed as the both of them were thrust into silence. Ellis just sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "It's just. You can't go through the things I go through and not do anything about it." She said finally, "And if I'm happy those shitty things in life don't seem so shitty anymore. I'm not blind to the world, Dean, I accept that this is the reality we live in and it sucks. But, just because it sucks doesn't mean that I have to hate all of it."

Dean then sighed heavily and rubbed his face. His hand smearing a little grease on it as he did so, "it's just…angels." He said like he was starting to believe it, "I mean…Why now?"

Ellis titled her head to the side, "I think you mean 'why me?'." She said and his eyes snapped to hers. "You want to know why an angel saved you. Why, out of everyone in this world, Heaven choose you." Dean then slowly nodded his head telling her that she was right. Ellis then placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, "I don't have the answers, Dean. I can't tell you why they decided on you."

His shoulders deflated and he slouched a little bit, "Well, that sucks." He confessed.

Ellis gave a noise of agreement and smiled, "But, do you know what I can tell you?" His head perked up like he was a dog looking for a treat. Ellis grabbed both his biceps and shook him slightly, "For whatever reason they choose you. If that isn't clear then there is only one thing that's clear," She then leaned in closer to him so that their faces were inches apart. If he blinked, Ellis was pretty sure she would feel his eyelashes on her cheeks, "And it's that the world needs you, Dean Winchester. It's not ready to give you up just yet."

Dean sighed and lifted an eyebrow, "And that's a good thing?" He asked.

"Hopefully?" She suggested.

"'Hopefully'?" He repeated the same word incredulously.

Ellis let him go and shrugged her shoulders giving him a not to confident look, "Knock on wood?" She said. Dean just shook his head and gave her a humorless smile that caused her to frown.

"Don't you know, Ellis?" He asked with a smile, "We Winchesters are cursed." Dean then winked at her and went back to working on his car.

Ellis gulped. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

* * *

Here's the thing. She needed more glitter. Like, a lot more glitter, so much glitter that she wanted to be shitting it for days. There could never be too much glitter, she decided, as she poured the third small tube over her head. She patted her face down and giggled maniacally as she watched the glitter fall to the ground.

India let out a happy sigh. Today was a good day, today was a great day. She felt like she was on top of the world. That nothing could destroy her little bubble of happiness. Taking this new-found happiness, India grabbed an old beer bottle from the side. She got out of the van and walked a couple feet ahead placing the bottle down. Walking back about thirty feet, she pulled her gun from her waistline and lined it up with the bottle.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In and out. Opening her eyes again she narrowed in on the bottle and pulled the trigger. She smiled as the gunshot rang out throughout the junkyard, then jumped in joy when she saw that the bottle was now shattered. Her blood now pumping through her veins India turned her attention to other cars.

She didn't truly look. Just caught a quick glimpse of it before deciding to shoot at it. She didn't flinch once at the sound of the gunshots. She just kept going until her chamber was empty, then when that happened, she took the spare three that she always kept in her bra out. She placed them into the chamber and spun it, so the shots would be at random. Then she chose her targets.

There was a sign above one of the cars. India focused in on it 'S' on the sign and pulled back the trigger. A shot rang out again and she smiles when had gotten it right in the middle. Then she focused on a side mirror on a car. She clicked the gun twice and found that nothing happened, growing irritated she clicked once more. Another shot rang out and she laughed as she saw the mirror shatter.

Closing her eyes India wants to make her last target special. She took in a deep breath and opened her senses up. She could hear birds chirping, and it was hard to smell anything other than the smell of old cars. Then there was a quick rattle, like something small running over something, and on instinct, India pointed her gun in the direction and shot. There was a quick noise of something dying and she opened her eyes to see that she had shot a rabbit. She walked over to the small dying creature lying it's a pool of its own blood. She had hit it in the side, probably killing it instantly.

Feeling like she needed to do something. India took a small tube of glitter out and sprinkling it over the rabbit. She then took out the small knife she kept hidden behind her pant leg and begun to create a grave. Once the knife was no longer usefully to her she began using her hands to dig out the dirt.

India had no idea how long it much taken her. It could have been hours or minutes but eventually, she had dug a deep enough hole in the ground. She wiped the sweat off the side of her face and carefully picked up the dead rabbit. She placed it in the makeshift grave with much care and slowly she began to place dirt back onto the creature. When the hole was filled back up again, India took the remaining glitter than she had and poured it over the grave.

She knew that it wasn't much, but it was all that she could do. She had killed this rabbit because it was the first thing that came to her mind. The little guy didn't mean to be shot and she felt like he deserved a pretty grave.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice. India looked up to see a very confused Bobby Singer staring at her.

"Burying I rabbit that I killed." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Wasn't it though? What else would she had been doing.

"Burying a rabbit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

India scoffed and rolled her eyes at the old man, "Do you need a hearing aid, old man? I guess I should say it slower, so you'll be able to understand it better." She snapped, "I…shot…a rabbit…and now…I am…burying it." She said slowly.

Bobby just glared at her, "I heard you the first time you idjit. I was just wondering why the hell you killed a rabbit then decided to bury it?"

"Would you rather it stinks up this yard?" She asked then tilted her head to the side, "Or are you more into eating it."

Bobby looked like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. India smiled at him and patted the disturbed earth on more time. She then got up and wiped her dirty hands off on her ripped jeans, "So?" She asked while checking herself for any more dirt, "Is there any reason you came out here?"

"I heard gunshots." He said carefully, "Thought that maybe you found yourself some trouble."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked then waved her hand, "You shouldn't worry too much Bobby, I'm a pretty good shot." She said with a cocky tone and smiled at the older man.

Bobby huffed and gave her an odd look, looking her up and down, "Yeah, well, that's might actually come in handy. You see, I got this friend and she called me earlier. It sounded like she needed some help. I'm waiting till Sam get's back so we can go over to her house and check it out."

"I don't understand? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because right now Ellis isn't looking too good and you're a little more…aggressive than her."

India snapped her fingers and pointed them at Bobby, "You want me because I'm trigger happy?" She asked with a smile. Bobby nodded his head and gulped a little bit, "Alright. I'm in."

"Good." He said as if he was trying to convince himself, "That's good."

India had the feeling that it wasn't all good. She wasn't totally oblivious to over people's feelings. She could tell that he wasn't happy about something. In fact, he looked totally pissed about something and that India was only his latch ditch effort. She wasn't mad about it though, whatever it was, it sounded fun.

* * *

India let out a huff of air and watched it form in front of her. The apartment that she had entered was cold to the bone. It made her want to pull her jacket closer to herself for warmth. Although that was going to be particularly hard considering that she was holding a gun out in front of her and scanning every area of the room.

She could tell something was off with the room. It wasn't that hard. She took an old big sniff and then lowered her gun. She saw the line of salt and made her way over to it. It should have tipped her off that they were too late. The bitter coldness of the room, being able to see her breath, the huge line of salt. India turned the corner and sucked in a breath, "Fuck." She breathed out while putting the gun back inside her pant waistline.

The woman was dead. Pretty fucking dead. Her body was ripped apart with her chest burst open like a scene from Aliens. India tilted her head to the side and let out a whistle. The boys heard it and came rushing in only to find her body.

"Shit." Bobby said lowering the gun.

India gave him and side look and nodded her head. Shit was the right word she would use when describing this situation. She looked around trying to figure out the situation more. She slowly walked her way over to the kitchen and assessed the situation more. Bobby should have really brought Ellis over instead of her. Even if he had to drag her ass out in a wheelchair. She was better at the detective bit more than she was.

"Looks like a spirit." She told them casually as she started shifted through some of the woman's stuff. It was normal hunter stuff. Lots of salt, bullets, a few talismans. She was looking for something that this woman would have had. India was going to bet on a diary. Even though this woman was a hardened hunter she was still human. She probably had a journal of some sort or a diary and that's what India was looking for. Someone as smart as she wouldn't hide it in any typical place. She would hide it in some place that wouldn't be checked. Like a kitchen cabinet for example. Although when that came up short she turned to the kitchen table when she eyed a few papers and books.

"I've never seen a spirit do anything like this before."

India huffed as she moved more stuff around, "Must be because you two have such winning personalities." She snarked then began to flip through some random book that she had found. If she was being honest here. She couldn't care less about this hunter. She got killed, that sucked, but it was time to move on. It was time to move to more important things like Ellis and helping her. Her visions had never been this bad before. She had never gotten to the point where she had almost died. It had scared the hell out of India. If Ellis was gone, then so would her sanity.

Snapping the book shut. India tossed it to the side and looked back at the table hopeful for some answers. She shuffled around the papers hoping to find something helpful, or at least entertaining. India was getting bored and she hoped that something would just happen soon. She looked through all the papers only to find nothing. Not even a diary. What kind of person didn't keep a diary?

"We should bail." She said to no one in particular. "There's nothing here."

Bobby then came back into the room. A concerned look was on his face while he lowered the phone from his ear. She watched as Sam and Dean also entered the kitchen a few seconds behind while coming from the bedroom. Bobby looked around at all of them, "I tried calling around, to see if any other hunters in the area knew anything."

"And?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "None of them are picking up." The way that he said this made India think that something very bad had happened. Something that gave her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like very much. It was a feeling she got whenever something bad was about to happen. A feeling that could never be shaken until something was either shot or killed by her hand. India bit her lip and slowly rose from the table.

She then started to think. Telling herself to use her brain. That's what Ellis always did, use her brain. She was smart. She could figure some of this out on her own. No hunters picking up their phones, that was bad. One hunter already dead, ripped apart by a vengeful spirit, also not good. So, India started to recall all information she could about vengeful spirits that were powerful enough to do this.

She knew that the spirit had to have some sort of connection to the hunter. That was the only way they could have shown up. It would have been the only way that the spirit would have come. They wanted revenge, but, against what? The hunter? What vengeful spirit would have a grudge against a hunter? Then a lightbulb went off in her head and India rushed to get her phone.

There was something that was vaguely familiar about this whole thing. She knew that she had read about this somewhere. She quickly tapped a few buttons and entered in what she wanted into the search engine. The results made her stomach fall.

"Shit." She breathed out and dialed Ellis's phone number. After seven rings it went to voicemail, she then gulped at looked at the boys, "Ellis isn't picking up her phone." She said and worried expressions crossed their faces, "It went to voicemail."

"This can't be a coincidence," Dean said.

India shook her head, "for once, I think that I actually agree with you." She then started to move around leaving all of the other stuff down. "We need to go." She said quick.

"Why in such a hurry?" Sam asked.

India swirled around and pointed a finger at him, "Ellis is alone. She is not at her tip-top shape and is alone without me. I am the physical aspect of the relationship. I am the one that usually takes the gun and shoots it. The one that stabs and the one that beats the shit out of people and the ghosts." She then swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "I don't want her to be alone."

"Ellis is going to be fine." Sam reassured her.

India began shaking her head and glared at them. "Think about it. No other hunters are picking up their phones. This one is ripped to shreds and no amount of salt stopped it. These aren't just any vengeful ghost…these are like a super vengeful ghost."

They all stood there for a second before Sam finally turned towards Bobby. "I think we might need to go."

Bobby then nodded his head in agreement. "I'll go back and check on Ellis. You three go ahead and check on the others."

India watched Bobby leave with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Her legs had been shaking the entire time while she rode in the back seat of the car. She should have gone with Bobby. He was going home and Ellis was there. The only bad thing that she could think about was that Bobby would just want silence and she couldn't deal with silence. Bad things happened when she and silenced were mixed together. Her nails were proof of that. She had never been one to care for her nails but as she stared down at the bloody shape they were in she almost cringed. She had chewed them down until the bed and then she had started chewing on the skin around them. There were scabs starting to form around her fingers along with the obvious sign of new skin.

She had nothing with her to try and help her feel better. Ellis was back at the house; the glitters and journals were in her car. The only thing that she could think of that might slightly make her feel better. Was current pressing onto the bare skin of her lower back.?As she cracked her knuckles she tried to get rid of the itch for shooting it. She knew that it wouldn't be good if she did in the middle of a car on a highway. But, she could practically feel the euphoria she would get by doing something she wanted to do.

Before she could even reach for the gun, though, she felt the car slowing down. She watched with horror as the boys pulled into a gas station, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked leaning forward wedging herself between Sam and Dean.

Dean glared at her and shoved her back a bit, "Pit stop."

"We don't really have time for a pit stop right now."

"Well ,I 'm hungry."

"Then starve!"

"Sam needs to take a leak." Dean countered back pointing to his brother.

"Has he never heard of a bottle? Or the side or a road?" India said sarcastically.

Sam then slammed his hand down against the dashboard causing everyone to go silent- _again_ with the silences? India whipped her head to the side and glared at Sam, "If you're going to get everyone's attention then don't waste it. We are burning time here and Ellis could be ground beef by the time we get back."

Dean then scoffed, "First off: Morbid." He said pointing at her then he wiggled his finger in his face and she was half tempted to bite him. "Second: Bobby's place is warded to the heavens. Ain't nothing getting in there, Whiplash."

India scoffed and cocked her had to the side, "Just like how nothing was getting into that woman's place?" She asked and narrowed her eyes, "Or all the other hunters who are dead."

" _Enough_!" Sam finally yelled and both went quiet again. He waited for a beat and turned to both of them. "I'm going to the bathroom. Dean go get your snacks and fill up the car." He then turned to her and she watched as his face softened slightly, "And India…" He paused, "Just, keep a look out alright?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the car door, "Whatever." She mumbled as she got out of it. She didn't want to spend minutes alone in that car. She would stand outside and walk around. Do anything else accept be alone in a car with her own thoughts.

She leaned against the car door and opened her phone again. She only had five numbers in her phone and two of them were Ellis's. Clicking the redial button she put the phone up to her ear and waited thirty seconds before it went to voicemail again. Growling in frustration she slammed her phone shut and threw it to the ground. She wasn't that worried about her phone. It had a protective case around it. Plus, there was always duct tape.

India watched as Dean began to fill up the car and she watched him carefully. Dean was the type of person she should get along with. In theory. However, it was proving to be the exact opposite really. She didn't know what it was about him. But, ever time she looked at him she just wanted to yell in his face. It was like this deep need inside of her to yell. To scream and kick, and to take her fist and ram it across his face. He was the type of person that she had to deal with so much of when she was in the mental health facility when she first met Ellis.

With Sam it was different. She didn't have that need in her stomach. Instead, she found that he was much more calming than his brother. That he could see the logical side of things. When he had told her to go calm down while Ellis was in the middle of dying. She had wanted to hurt him. Taking on look into his hazel eyes though changed that. She could see how much he actually cared about her wellbeing. Even though they had only met a few days prior. She could tell that he actually wanted her to be okay. That he didn't want anything to happen to her. It amazed India to know end how he could be both logical and empathetic. She, herself, struggled with the latter one.

She had enough troubles with her own emotion. She didn't need other peoples to worry about.

India was pulled out by her train of thought by Dean Winchester putting the nozzle back. He glanced over to the bathroom then down at his phone. India have him a curious look, "What, you think he got lost in there?" She asked mockingly.

Dean shook his head and made his way over to her. "No." He said quietly and then carefully maneuvered the trunk door open. She watched with great astonishment as she watched him ruffle through the back. It was filled with different types of weapons for all sorts of creatures. Along with a devil's trap to make sure no demons could get in.

"It's been too long." He finally said grabbing a shotgun.

"It's been, like, five minutes."

"Something's not right, I can feel it." Then, as if on cue, they both heard a crash coming from inside the bathroom. India reached for her gun and pulled it out quickly while running towards the bathroom. Dean followed her, not even a half a step behind, and moments later they were busting down the doors. She felt the cold rush of air and lifted her gun to any person that wasn't Sam Winchester. Then, in an impressive feat, both her and Dean fired their guns at the same time. The ghost that was attacking Sam dissaperead and Sam looked to both of them with great shock.

India spared a glance at Dean to see the confusion on his face. "Was that…" He trailed off and Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah," He gulped, "it was."

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on."

Sam grabbed onto the sink and hoisted himself up. "The ghost that attacked me. It was a guy named Victor Henricksen. He was an agent we had worked with on a case a few years back. He got attacked and I wasn't able to save him."

India narrowed her eyes, "And now he wants revenge on you?" She asked.

"I don't know." He then shook his head in disbelief, "I don't get it. I don't have anything of his, he shouldn't be able to come back."

"No." And then India got a sickening thought, "But what if someone is bringing them back?" She suggested and both boys looked to her in confusion, "First, Ellis's vision, then the other hunters, and now you guys. What if something or someone is bringing them back?"

Sam then turned to Dean who sighed in defeat, "Wouldn't be the craziest thing I heard today." He then put the shotgun down, "Come on, I got a feeling that Special Agent Henriksen isn't going to be the last one. We should get to Bobby's and make sure him and Ellis are both okay."

"Now, that is something I can agree with." India said and all three made a mad dash to the car.


	6. The Beginning of an Era

Ellis had been reading a book about famous figures in Greek Mythology when she felt a chill. The hairs on her arms stood up. She could feel goosebumps begin to cover her body. Aware of the familiar feeling, Ellis slowly shut the book. She scanned the room to make sure that it was still empty. Then slowly she let out another breath and watched as it formed in the air. Gulping she got up from the chair and sprinted into the kitchen. Knowing that India's crowbar was still there. It was the only thing in the house at the time that she knew was iron.

She had no idea what was going on. Bobby had told her that this place had been warded to the high heavens. So, then, how the hell would a ghost be able to get in? Feeling the temperature in the room drop even forward. Ellis lunged for the crowbar and grasped it in her hands. She smiled when she felt her hand curl around it.

That smile fell when she turned around.

Standing there, with a small smile on his face, was the one person who always haunted her dreams. Dylan Maddox. Dylan Maddox was a young man, only twenty at the time of his death. He was the first person that Ellis hadn't been able to save. It was supposed to be a regular hunt but then it took a turn for the ugly.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Instead, Dylan just had to go ahead and play hero. Ellis was about to be bitten by a werewolf. Something that never fazed her because she was 95% sure she was immune to the bite. When Dylan pushed her out of the way and was bitten in the process. She was furious at him for taking the bite. She was mad, and angry, but most of all she was upset. She was upset because it could have been avoided.

When Dylan had fallen unconscious. She made India help her drag his body into a secluded area of the woods. There they waited until the next night, when the full moon was at its apex, for him to turn. Ellis sat back on an old wooden chair with a silver knife in her hand. She watched with tears in her eyes as his breathing became more rapid. The transformation nearly complete before she had walked steadily over to where he was lying on the couch. Moving slowly, she had straddled Dylan. Putting two hands on the knife, she slowly brought it up. Then, as soon as his yellow eyes opened, she had plunged the knife into his heart.

He hadn't done anything. But, it hadn't been about what he already had done. It was about what he was going to do. He had been a werewolf and he wouldn't be able to fight his nature. He could for a while maybe, but sooner or later. His instincts would have taken over and he would have done something terrible.

It was different killing him. He was a monster, that's what she told herself. But, he was a monster that she had known. A monster that she had seen as a friend. Someone who was too dumb and decided to play hero. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just being noble. He died because he was being a good person.

Staring at him now, he did not seem like a good person. He seemed like someone who was very mad. Pissed off she would even say. Someone who did not look to happy to be here and did not look too happy about being a spirit either. He looked crazed in the eyes and she could tell that murder was on his mind. Ellis was wavering a guess that this was not good. She could barely feel her legs. This guy was obviously on some sort of revenge track. There was also the fact that Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Oh, shit, she was so screwed.

"I guess now's a bad time to say I'm sorry?" She asked.

He gave her an evil grin and nodded his head. Then with incredible speed that she wished he had had when he was a human. He took her by the collar of her shirt and she was chucked across the room. She could feel her back slam against something solid. The breath was literally knocked out of her. She landed on the floor with a thud and groaned. Yeah, she could definitely feel all of that.

"I'll take that as a no." She mumbled to herself.

There was the stomping of boots and she forced herself to look up and see Dylan standing there. "I can't believe I got bit for you." He spat at her. Then grabbing her by the hair, he forced her up. "To even think that I thought you were cute. No, instead, you're just a pathetic, crazy, murdering bitch."

Ellis felt her lip wobble and not just from pain. She could taste her own blood in her mouth. It had been dripping down from her nose or at least she thought it was her nose. At this point it could be from any part of her face. Her hands were dangling by her sides and she tried to find something to grasps. Then, by the grace of God, her hands landed on something. From the feel of it, it was a nail. Nails were iron. She just hoped it was enough to distract him and find a hiding place, Bobby, or some salt.

"All true." She said while grabbing the nail, "But at least I'm still an alive crazy murdering bitch." She then swiped her hand forward and drove the nail into his skull.

Dylan cried out in pain and flashed away. Telling Ellis that she had at least bought some time for herself. Not knowing how much she had she ran towards the front door and burst through it. In her bare feet she looked both ways trying to find any sign of life. When there was a quick crash she turned her body towards it and looked out at the empty salvage yard. With her breathing still rapid and adrenaline high, she did something very stupid. She chased after the sound.

There was another crash and the yelling of "Balls!" did she know that it was truly him.

Ellis had found him taking refugee in a car high up. "Bobby!" She yelled, concerned for the older hunter. There was also a tone of relief in it. At least she knew that the old man was still alive. With her adrenaline kicking in, she grabbed the first thing she could and started to climb. She struggled trying to get up the tower of cars. So much so that Ellis was starting to wonder herself how the old man had been able to do it.

"Bobby." She whispered and she grasped onto the car door handle for dear life. "Let me in."

The older man's face appeared before her. He was on the other side of the window and stared at her suspiciously. "How do I know it's you."

She glared at the man, "Do I look dead to you!" She screeched then jiggled the door trying to pry it open. "Let me in, Bobby." She said again, "It's not like this is going to hold back pissed off ghosts."

He seemed to have agreed with her because the next moment he was opening up the door. Because of how she was balanced, Ellis had fallen and landed harshly on her face. Bringing back the pain that she had gotten from when Dylan threw her against the wall.

Ellis had pulled herself up and was crouching low. Bobby was mirroring her position, although he seemed to be struggling with it more. "So," She huffed out while trying to keep her voice low. "What the hell happened?"

Bobby looked turned grim, "Something's happening. All the hunters we visited, they seemed to be attack by some ghost."

"The same ghost?"

Bobby then rubbed his neck, "Well, we thought, but I'm starting to think that that's not the case anymore."

"So, vengeful spirits?" Ellis guessed and watched as Bobby silently agreed with her. That would explain Dylan, but, why now? Scratching the back of her head she looked over to Bobby. He seemed to have been shaken by his encounter. She wanted to ask but reframed herself from doing so. It was probably a terrible memory that he didn't want to relive.

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, "We have to get to my basement. It's the only safe place on the entire property."

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked confused as to what the older man was saying.

Bobby shrugged, "I had a free weekend and built and mini bunker in my basement. Ain't nothin ever gettin' in that room."

Ellis smiled with admiration and put a hand on his shoulder, "Bobby Singer I love you." Ellis had finally met someone who was just as paranoid as her when it came to warding.

Bobby glared at her playfully despite the situation they were in, "Hey now, I know I'm pretty but I ain't exactly your type."

As she was about to say something, the voices got louder. Not to the point where it hurt, but it was definitely harder to focus. Instead of being at a volume where it sounded like a radio in the background. They now sounded like a TV that was on high volume, making it harder for her to concentrate on her surroundings. Lord, where was India when you needed her. She may have an attention span of a goldfish but she was always on high alert.

Closing her eyes, she tried to catch what they were saying. It was hard, since it wasn't one singular voice. It was multiple conversations going on all at once. Squeezing her eyes tighter she willed herself to try and at least catch on sentence.

" _The seal has been broken."_ One of the voices whispered.

Ellis's eyes shot open. Like the woman in her vision/dream, the voices were also talking about seals. Why on Earth was everybody so obsessed over some seals? In fact, what the hell were the seals, because they were getting on her last nerve.

Just as she was about to say something to Bobby she felt her hairs stand up. A chill ran through the air and she saw her breath starting to form out in front of her. She looked up in panic as Bobby did the same and the both stared at each other. They had been found. Thinking quickly Ellis open the car door as fast as she could and jumped out. She hadn't been thinking how high of a jump it was going to be, but, when her body hit the ground all she could feel was blinding pain. She hadn't landed on her feet because that would have been to easy.

She let out a few short pants before she forced herself to her feet. She ignored the pain and looked back up to the car. She had thought that Bobby would follow her but she looked in horror as two twin girls looked at het while Bobby was clutched in their hands. She opened her mouth to scream for him but he moved his head slightly to the side and she understood.

He was telling her to run. Ellis under normal circumstances wouldn't have but she was useless. It was clear to her that the girls only wanted Bobby and it would only be a short amount of time before another ghost from her past showed up.

Tearing her gaze away from him Ellis then started running away from the car and trying to think of a plan to get back inside the house.

LINEBREAK LINBREAK

India didn't even wait for the Impala to stop before she was bolting out of the car. Her hand had flown to the back of her pants and pulled out her gun. She was sprinting towards the house and she kicked open the front door. Her finger on the trigger just in case.

Once she saw that the immediate room was clear. She did a quick sweep to make sure that the rest was safe. While also looking for Ellis at the same time. "Ellis!" She called out, but was only met with the echo of her voice. "Ellis, you here?" Putting a hand on the staircase she ran upstairs to see if her friend was there.

She kicked open every room and made a mess. She checked every place she could in the rooms but her friend was nowhere to be seen. Yelling in frustration, she kicked a dresser and ignored the pain she felt. It was nothing, that pain was nothing to one she was feeling without Ellis by her side. She could feel anger coursing through her veins. Like a buildup, she felt like a bowel of water about to boil over.

Seeing as her attempt to find Ellis was a bust upstairs. She quickly bounded back down to see if she could find anything else. Once she had made her way down the staircase, she saw both Sam and Dean there. Both wearing similar expressions of slight worry.

"She's not here." India grumbled as she pushed her way through the two brothers. "Her stuff is still here, but she isn't. Which can only mean one thing, something took her." India then took a deep breath and made a fist with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. "I swear to God, if she has one hair on her head that it out of place. Some ghost bitches are going to die again and I'll make it extra painful."

"Let's not get to rash here." Sam said obviously trying to calm her down.

"Be rash?" She asked sarcastically, "Sam, that one ghost literally tore open that other chick. What the hell do you think a couple would do?"

There was a large sigh and India glance over to Dean, "Alright, shut it you two." He grunted out. "How about we all split up and looked for them. Assuming that we can all take care of ourselves?"

"Fine." India agreed with great reluctance. She didn't want to agree with Dean, but, he made a good point. Finding both Bobby and Ellis would be easier if they split up and covered more ground. Knowing that she was not in the house Ellis threw open the backdoor and walked outside.

Something was wrong. She could tell. India was not Ellis when it came to the paranormal but that didn't mean she wasn't sensitive. Years of hunting had built up her awareness to her surroundings and when to tell when something was off. This was one of those times.

The hairs on her body stood up and shiver went through her body. Then the feeling of someone watching arose. She could almost feel them over her shoulder watching her, waiting for her to turn around. Gripping her gun in her hand she whirled around and lifted up her gun.

Only to pause. Because the figure in front of her confused the absolute hell out of her. She hadn't died by any supernatural causes. Hell, India didn't even know about the supernatural when she died. Her death had happened right before she was sent to the psychiatric facility.

"You?" India asked her gun wavering slightly.

The girl lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Me." She declared with a slight hint of humor. She spread her arms out in a 'here I am' motion.

Lowering her gun only slightly India continued to stare at the girl dumbfounded. Unknown emotions rising in her. The anger that had once been coursing through her veins was being replaced by something she hadn't felt in a while.

Shaking her head slightly, India narrowed her eyes, "But, you didn't die by supernatural means." India stated, "You killed yourself."

The girl only shrugged her shoulders, "Unfinished business is still unfinished business. I still have a lot of beef with you Indiana Jones."

India couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. She hated that nickname the day that Mallory had given it to her. It was stupid and very unoriginal but she Mallory keep it because the look on her face had always been worth it. Mallory had been a friend before anything supernatural had come into her life. Before, Ellis had come into her life. She wasn't a bad friend by any means but Mallory certainly wasn't healthy for her. It was hard to describe their friendship, they hated each other but at the same time they also respected each other.

Her suicide had been the reason she was sent to the psychiatric facility in the first place. India had been spiraling for a while, but, Mallory is what sent her over the edge. She could still remember getting the phone call from the hospital and asking if she could come in and identify the body. She agreed without hesitation and it wasn't until she confirmed the body and left the hospital did she finally break down. She had been angry at her friend, furious even, angry because she just left her she didn't even call her or say goodbye.

She was angry because she hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

Mallory had always been a thought in the back of her mind. She was the one person she would never bring up. The taboo topic that she just didn't want to talk about to anyone. She was a person that India hated because she never fucking left.

Swallowing hard she narrowed her brown eyes at the ghost in front of her. She lifted the gun and pointed it at her face. Mallory just laughed and walked forward letting the barrel of the gun touch her head.

Mallory had cocked her head to the side and gave her an evil smirk, "You really gonna do it?" She asked sarcastically. "You're gonna shoot a dead girl?" She then crossed her arms across her chest as if challenging her.

"Tell me why you're here and maybe I'll rethink it." India spat out.

Mallory quirked an eyebrow and clicked her tongue, "I knew there was a reason that I liked you. You always had a lotta bark and bite to boot." She then disappeared and India whirled around to see that Mallory was right behind her biting her lip playfully. "You know, this game, it might be a little too much for you India."

"What game?"

"Come on, I know that you think something is off here." She then started walking around but her eyes were never leaving hers, "All the vengeful spirts, the Winchesters…" She said the last name with venom and annoyance, "All of this is chalking up to something."

India caulked the gun, "If you don't get to the point in the next minute. I'm gonna send you back to wherever you came from."

Mallory rolled her eyes, "Alright, calm down, no need to rush into anything." Mallory than disappeared and appeared closer to her. The gun was knocked out of her hands and a shot rung out over the backyard. Mallory then straightened up and looked down at her chest and touched it, India had to stop herself from shivering from the bitter coldness of her finger.

"I know you were never a big believer in fate or destiny, India, always the wild spirit, you. But, that's exactly what this is. It seems that humanity is at its' last pitch and you're about to strike out."

"What happens if we strike out?" India asked.

Mallory's expression turned serious and her mood turned somber. She reached forward and put her hands-on India making her freeze. India watched as Mallory turned her head to the side and brought her hands up to her neck and finally ending by cupping her cheek. Bringing her chin up and forcing their eyes to meet.

"I'm not going to lie to you India, you and your friends are about to get royally fucked," She then chuckled a bit, "Actually it's more like biblically fucked and if you strike out… Well, let's just say that it's game over and there's no overtime."

India then heard a shot ring out that was near he house. Mallory let go of her and India went diving for her gun, her hunter instincts kicking in. She grabbed it and pointed it at Mallory, loading it and putting her finger on the trigger.

"Why the fuck are you helping me?" India yelled out.

Mallory gaze turned sad as she refused to meet her eyes, "Thought I owed you one after fucking you over all those years ago. Plus," her grin then returned, "Dead or not, no one tells me what to do but me." She then turned towards the house and narrowed her eyes, "You better hurry up, those Winchesters need your help in there."

Then, in a blink of an eye, Mallory was gone again and India scrambled to get to her feet. She whirled around, doing a 360, but couldn't find said ghost anywhere. Thinking that it was best to take Mallory's advice. India took her gun and ran towards the house, not even caring whatever what is then house or what she was going to face.

Kicking open the door she raised her gun in the air. She saw a wounded Dean on the ground crawling backwards from the pissed off looking college girl. India watched as the bastard wasn't fighting back, he just kept taking it. She listened closely to what the girl was saying.

"She killed herself, Dean! That blood is on your hands!" The ghost screamed at him, kicking him again.

Knowing that this was her only shot, India lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. She didn't say anything, or yell anything out, she just pulled the trigger. She watched as the ghost in front of Dean disappeared and Dean froze for a moment before turned around and looking at her.

"What the hell?!" He screamed at her waving his arms out.

India glared and stomped over to him picking up his gun as she did so, "Get up." She snarled at him and tossed him his gun as he got to his feet. "That won't keep her back for long. We probably have about ten minutes before she comes back."

"Why did you shoot her!" Dean asked.

India paused and turned around, "I'm sorry, do you have a death wish or something? Because I can gladly let you die if that's what you want!" India then clenched her fist trying to control her anger, "I know you've been to Hell, literally, can't imagine that it was pretty. But, you've got a second chance at life Winchester, don't spend it brooding and trying to get yourself killed all over again."

Dean paused and she watched as his gaze softened only a bit. India then looked around trying to find the younger Winchester, "Where the hell is Sam?" She asked throwing her arms out.

"Went outside trying to look for Bobby and Ellis," He responded, "Speaking of which, did you find Blondie?"

"No." India said quickly, "I ran into a past face out there, put me off a little bit."

Dean nodded his head, "Same thing happened here." He then brushed off his legs, "Think we should try to find them?"

As if they had been listening in the front door burst open. Both Dean and India had their guns up within seconds pointing at whatever opened the door. However, they lowered them once they saw that it was Sam and a rough looking Ellis caring a limping Bobby inside.

Ellis then took a look at the both of them and sighed in relief, "Thank God, you're both alive. I was worried that you two had killed each other for a second." She then saw the guns in their hands and rolled her eyes, "Can you guys maybe help us out here a bit. Bobby's, like, really heavy."

Dean and India put away their guns and rushed over to help both of them out.

* * *

"So, wait, you're telling me that all these vengeful spirits are people that we didn't save?" Ellis asked from her spot on the couch. Her hand still pressing an ice pack into the side from when she fell off of the car.

"Yep," Said Dean as he started loading up his shot gun again.

"Well that's craptastic." India mumbled from her spot on the table. She had been swinging her legs back and forth and looked like something was bothering her. Ellis had wanted to ask if she had seen anyone yet but maybe it was just too soon for her friend.

"Well," Ellis said letting the icepack fall, "That explains Dylan."

India perked up at this and gave her an incredulous look, "Really," She asked in disbelief, "Of all the unfinished business you could have had with someone. Dylan is the first person that got to you? Dumb Dylan."

"He was the first person I couldn't save."

"Dumbass got himself killed." India argued and Ellis held up her hand and India went quiet. It was her gesture for a time out. That this was a conversation to bring up at a later time and or date.

Ellis then turned to Dean who took another gun and began loading it, "Who did you see, Dean?"

Dean frowned, "A demon's old meatsuit, her name was Meg, couldn't save her in time." His frown the deepened more and he looked up to Sam, "Hey I saw something on me, did Meg have a tattoo when she was alive?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think so." His eyes then lit up like something had clicked together for him, "I saw a mark too, on Herinkson."

"What'd it look like?" Bobby asked.

Sam then leaned over and grabbed a piece of paper. He began drawing something on the paper that Bobby had given him. Ellis looked to Dean as he cocked another shot gun and she looked down to see that there was still many more there. What the hell? How many shot guns did this guy own?

"Here." Sam said and held up the piece of paper that he had drawn on. India had hopped of the table to get a better look at it. She scrunched her nose up in confusion, it looked important but she hadn't seen any mark on Mallory. Then again, she hadn't exactly been looking either.

Ellis watched as Dean squinted his eyes, "That's it." He said. Dean then glance over to her and motioned with his head to the symbol, "You see anything like that on your vengeful spirit?" He asked.

This caused Ellis to lean forward and look at the symbol. Even though she had been too busy to get a look at Dylan to see if he had a mark. She was willing to trust Dean and Sam enough to believe them when they said they saw something on the ghost. However, when she got full sight of the mark her eyes widened and she got up from her place on the couch. She rushed forward and grabbed the piece of paper from Sam's hands.

"Oh, Sugar Plum Fairy Princess, we are in some deep deep shit." She mumbled as she stared at the paper. She then turned to Bobby and shoved the paper in his face, "Bobby, my Beautiful Bobby, tell me you have a book on this."

He nodded his head and walked over to the shelf, "I think I just might." He then started to pull out big ancient textbooks. Any other time Ellis would have screamed in excitement but right now was not that time. As he started going for another book the lights flickered and radio static could be heard.

India had hopped off the table and cocked her gun while looking at the lights, "I think someone's back for round two." She said as they all started huddling together. They breathed out and Ellis refused to shiver as she saw her own breath. Her whole body still hurt from the beating she had taken from both Dylan and falling out of the car.

Bobby then thrust two of the books into Sam's arms, "Here take these."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he cradled the books.

"Some place safe you, Idjit."

Ellis perked up and despite the circumstances she gave Bobby a hopeful look. If she was going to be compared to anything it would that of a child on Christmas. "The basement?" She said hopefully.

Bobby nodded his head, "The basement." He confirmed.

The looks they got from the others was priceless but she ignored them. Bobby then started half jogging around his house until he came across a door. He then through it open and started to descend and it a signal file line they all followed him. Ellis had been sure to keep a look out just in case another ghost decided to show up. She looked behind her and saw that India and Dean had been doing to the same thing. If it wasn't for the fact that they were practically the same person, Ellis was pretty sure that Dean and India could be friends in another life.

As the reached the bottom of the stairs Bobby opened another door which lead them into a cylindrical room. Ellis eyes widened as she took in the sight of it and she put a hand to her heart as she felt it flutter. "Bobby," She mumbled as spun around looking at the well-stocked room and the Devil's trap on the floor. "Were have you been all my life?" She asked him while giving him a wide smile. She had never seen someone so prepared before. It was much better than India's method of just throwing things into random piles.

When India entered the room, she immediately dropped her arms to her sides and stared at the place in shock. "Jesus," She muttered, "It's like we all died and entered Ellis' dream land."

Ellis turned back and gave a giddy cackle, "I know right!"

Sam, being the last to enter the panic room gave a small smile. "Bobby, what is this place?"

As Bobby started opening up the books, he gave a brief glance at the room with pride. "A panic room I made couple years back. Has every ward, sigil, and talisman on it to keep anything and everything out of it."

"Why?" Dean asked as he gestured to the wall.

Bobby shrugged, "I had a weekend off."

"Bobby, you're awesome." Dean said smiling at the older man.

"I know." Bobby said like it was an obvious fact to anyone who knew him.

Ellis grabbed onto India's shoulder dramatically and sighed giving a wishful look to Bobby. "It's like he jumped right out of my head."

"Yeah, sure," India said and put her head to the side, "If you subconscious is a drunken old man who haunts monsters for a living."

The thought was able to bring Ellis out of her admiration of Bobby and back to the tasks at hand. She had seen those symbols before, when she was back in the psychiatric facility with India. They had been doing research and some of the only books they had available were ones on religion.

Walking to Bobby she hovered over his shoulder and took a look at the symbol lying on the table. "You've seen that before haven't you?" Bobby asked her quietly.

Ellis nodded her head, "It was before I became a hunter, when I was still doing research on myself. Some of the only books I had available at the time were that religious ones. I remember this one so well because it only seemed to pop up…" She trailed off.

"As one of the signs of the Apocalypse." Bobby finished for her.

"Wait," Dean said who must have been over hearing their conversation. "Apocalypse?" He asked flustered. "As in four horsemen, Heaven vs, Hell, eight dollars for a gallon of gas Apocalypse?"

Ellis nodded her head, "The symbol, it's me the rising of the Witnesses."

"And that means?" Sam asked.

Ellis gave Bobby a look wanting him to explain it to them. She had a feeling that he would be able to get it across better than her. It seemed that the boys had their own type of language and Ellis' speech was a little to complicated for them.

Bobby sighed and hung his head as he leaned against the table. "According the lore, the rising of the Witnesses is one of the first signs of the Apocalypse."

Everything was silent and Ellis spared a glance over to India. Instead of fidgeting and looking scared she was still and seemed to concentrate on something. Ellis knew that look like the back of her own hand. India was figuring something out in her head. Something was coming together for her and any moment a lightbulb would off.

"We're coming up on the last inning." India mumbled to herself and gave a look to all of them. "So, how to we get rid of them?" She asked.

"You just heard about the world ending apocalypse and you want to know about how to get rid of some ghosts?" Dean asked.

India rolled her eyes and pushed her way to Bobby, "The rising of Witnesses means that we still have time. The apocalypse might be coming but it's not here yet. Which means that we sill have some very pissed off ghost to take care of. So, either we sit here and wait them out or we send their asses back to wherever they came from."

Bobby started flipping through pages and landed on something, "There is a spell." Ellis then saw his shoulders deflate. "But we need a fire to start it."

"Easy." India said, "Dean and I will go and handle the ghost while you and Samster there do the spell."

"What about me?" Ellis said with her arms crossed over her chest. The action hurt her side but she wanted to look intimidating.

India raised an eyebrow at her, "You got thrown into a wall and fell from a car that was pretty high up. I think it would be safer for you to stay down here. Plus, we don't know what type of affect this might have on your…" She then tapped her index finger to her head and Ellis grumbled. She hated when India made a good point.

Rolling her eyes, she sat down on the bed that was inside the room and looked to the others, "Fine, I'll stay here." She gave in, "But if I hear one bump, I am leaving this room and coming to help."

Dean glared at her playfully before waving her off, "Sure, Jean."

* * *

Turns out staying behind was probably the best idea for her. Ellis thought as she lied down on the couch clutching her head in her hands. The voices in her head had grown louder, but, not only that another noise was making it's way into her head. It sounded like static, something you would hear from an old TV running. It was consuming everything in her mind to the point where it drowned everything else out until only it was left. In pain, Ellis pressed her hands against her ears harder and screamed out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the feeling of blood dripping down her nose.

Then, in an instant, it all went away. There was no pain, there was no voices, there was only her. Ellis opened her eyes and looked around at her new surroundings. She was no longer in the panic room. Instead she was in the church that she had been in earlier. Only this time it was no longer on fire and it seemed to be empty. Well, almost empty, as there was something glowing right where the alter was supposed to be.

She took a step forward to see if she could get a better look at the object.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said startling her. Ellis turned around to see a man sitting in the back of the pews. He had a lollipop in his mouth with an ever-present grin on his face. His arms were spread out while his feet were kicked up on the pew in front of him. He seemed to be shorter than her with light brown hair and golden-green eyes. There seemed to be a glow about him, something that she had seen with Castiel.

"You're an angel." She said pointing an accusing finger in his direction. The man only lifted an eyebrow and smirked even more. He then took out the lollipop and disappeared and Ellis had to blink a few times in order to believe it.

"Behind you." He said and she twirled around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. He then gave her a once over and their eyes met. "I have to say, when I say you for the first time, I couldn't almost believe it."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh, but you have!" He exclaimed gleefully. "You've met me only once before Ellis Montgomery. I can understand how you didn't remember me. I mean the only thing we did exchange was a quick glance."

Ellis then widened her eyes. She remembered where she had seen him before. He was the janitor on duty the night her and India left the psychiatric facility. She always wondered why that man had helped them out. He had turned a blind eye to them probably costing him his job.

"You!" She yelled at him.

"Me." He answered confirming what she already knew.

"But...how…I don't understand…" She was fumbling with her words and leaning towards him as if being in a closer proximity would bring her more answers.

The man held up a finger and Ellis was instantly silenced. She gave him an odd look but his mischievous look turned more serious. "Look, Kid, I'm risking a lot by doing this so I need you to listen carefully, got it?" He asked her and she nodded vigorously, "By now you've probably noticed that your abilities are getting stronger. The voices in your head they seem to be conversing more than usual."

Ellis again nodded her head confirming everything he had said. "There's a reason for that. Things in Heaven they aren't what they seem, you can't trust them, the angels. Hell's been preparing for something for a long time now."

 _The Apocalypse._ She thought and looking into his eyes this angel seemed to confirm it.

"Yeah, that, and that's what I need to talk to you about." He then grabbed her arm and lead her other to the glowing object in the middle. Now that she could see it up close, she noticed the impurities in it. It wasn't a perfect glowing orb of blue and white. There seemed to be black and red veins growing around it almost encasing the whole thing.

"I know that you don't want to here this but it's important." The angel said and she turned to him giving him a serious look. "Lucifer is coming and with him is the Apocalypse. You can't stop the coming of it Ellis but you can stop the ending of it." He then sighed and gave a look of longing to the orb, "The more angels that come to Earth the stronger your abilities grow." He then turned back to her, "When I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been so long since I had seen another like you. I thought my father had given up completely on this Earth, on humanity, left then to fend for themselves." He then grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little bit, "But then I saw you and I knew that you were a message from my father. You can me my faith in humanity again, Ellis you made me understand why humanity is worth fighting for."

She then opened her mouth to ask a question but realized she still couldn't talk. The angel realized the same thing a snapped his fingers. "I don't understand." She finally said. Everything that he was saying sounded so foreign to her. The angel was looking at her like she was some type of _miracle_.

"Maybe not today or tomorrow but someday you will." He told her then but a hand on her cheek, "One day this will all make sense."

"How can I stop it? The Apocalypse?"

The angel shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, never happened before, I suggest you start getting creative."

The church then started rumbling and the angel looked alarm, "That's my cue to go." He then looked at her and winked, "Stay golden Pony Boy." He said and tapped her arm before flashing out.

"Wait!" She screamed but she already knew that it was too late. He was gone and she didn't even get to ask what the hell she was. Why was this simple question the one that seemed to be the hardest to get? It wasn't like it seemed to be a complicated one and Ellis kind of felt entitled to the question. What was she going to have to do to get a simple answer?

The church then shook again and the ringing noise came back. Ellis knelt to the ground in pain and closed her eyes. Then all there was, was black.

Then pain.

* * *

India pulled the trigger on her gun again on to find that she was out of bullets. The ghost in front of her smiled and she groaned. Rolling her sleeves up India ran forward and punched the ghost in the face and sighed in relief when she saw that vanished.

"How much longer are those two idiots going to take." She asked Bobby who was kneeling down in front of the fireplace trying to get it stated. "Because I'm out of bullets and now down to using my rings."

Bobby then perked up and looked at her curiously, "Rings?" he asked.

India shrugged, "Made of iron, thought they would come in handy as a last resort."

India then heard shouting from the upstairs. It seemed to be pretty headed and she knew that Sam was the one up there. India turned to Bobby, "Go," he said motioning for her to leave, "I'll be fine I can handle myself." India nodded and took off.

She sprinted upstairs and was trying to find Sam. He wasn't a hard person to find considering that he was a good foot and half inches taller than her. He was standing in the hallway with some other chick in dirty clothing with a horrible haircut. She couldn't see the woman's face all that she knew was that she was blocking Sam's only exit to the downstairs.

India looked around the woman and her eyes met with Sam's and she gave a little nod. Walking forward as quietly as she could India put her hands up in the fighting position and readied herself. She wasn't listening to what the ghost was rambling on about. She could only care less about what unfinished business she had with the younger Winchester.

Felling that she close enough India made herself known, "Hey Pixie Cut!" She shouted and the ghost turned around. "You got something on your face." She then punched forward and her iron rings collided with her. She vanished within the second and she smiled at where the woman once stood, "it was pain." India said to the nothingness.

She then turned to Sam and held out her hand, "Come one, I have a feeling that won't hold her off for long."

Shaking his head as if to clear it Sam grabbed onto her hand and together, they were sprinting down the stairs. India was glad that he was at least able to grab the hex box in time before the vengeful spirit came or else they would have been in some deep trouble.

* * *

Ellis woke with a gasp and pain. Her whole body hurt but she knew that she couldn't stay still. There was no way that everything she had just seen and heard she would be able to stay still. There was a large thump from upstairs and she knew something was wrong and she needed to help her friends. Or, well, friend plus the Winchesters and Bobby.

Forcing herself to get up she winched as the pain spread out her entire body. She kept telling herself that she didn't hurt. That she would allow herself to feel the pain later but right now she needed to save her friends. Grabbing the shot gun that Dean had left, Ellis had managed to limp over to the door and opened it. She caulked the gun and began her journey upstairs.

It was hard, she wasn't going to lie, each step was more painful then the last. Her head was still throbbing from her little trip. She's sure she has multiple broken ribs and some bruised organs but her friends needed her. The stairs had been the hardest part of it all and she relied heavily on railing to keep her upright. With all the strength that was left in her Ellis pushed the large iron door open and leaned against it holding her gun up.

She assumed it must have been an epic entrance. Only there was no one there to show the entrance to seeing as the room in front of her was empty. Hearing grunting and sounds of fighting off in the kitchen area. Ellis groaned thinking about having to walk all the way over there. Pulling together all the strength she had left she started her limping crusade to the kitchen.

Good thing she did because Dean Winchester was in there and getting his ass beaten by a ghost. Holding her gun up and ignoring the pain in her, well, everywhere. Ellis pulled the trigger and watched as the ghost disappeared. Dean, who was on the ground, gave her a thankful look but then pointed behind her and Ellis took the hint. She whirled around and took another shot at the ghost who had managed to creep up behind her.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Dean said as he pulled himself up, "But you look worse than when we left you."

Ellis didn't have the energy to be offended by the comment, "I know." She agreed with him, "Now get whatever you need to get and let's end this thing." He made a noise of agreement and started to quickly gather the ingredients from around him. It had only taken him two minutes total to gather everything before he was motioning for her to follow him.

As if they had planned it themselves both Sam and India arrived back in the library the same time that her and Dean had. India took one look at her and scrunched her face up, "What happened to staying in the basement?"

Swaying on her feet only slightly Ellis began moving towards Bobby and getting her shot gun ready, "Tell you later." She responded.

All four of them have formed a barricade around Bobby as he began to throw ingredients into the fire for the spell. The closer that he got to being finished the more and more ghost came and harder they fought back. Ellis understood that she was not at her best shape right now, so when a nasty spirit she didn't even recognized flung her back. Well, she wasn't too surprised that it had happened. Her head hit the wall this time and it was like someone had practically hit a church bell right next to her. Her vision had gotten blurry and her whole body felt like mush. She tried to get up but it was like walking in thick mud. Ellis could only watch through half lidded eyes as the boys and India tried their best to fight of the spirits.

Then she saw it. Bobby was getting ready to throw in the last ingredient when some girl showed up behind him. She threw him down to the ground and began to straddle him with her hands raised above his chest. Ellis had tears in her eyes ands he was trying to crawl towards the older man but it seemed that she wasn't fast enough.

Then by some miracle, Bobby had been able to throw in the last of the ingredients that was needed for the spell. In an instant everything calmed down and all the spirits had vanished leaving everyone almost shell shocked. Feeling the need to close her eyes, Ellis laid her head against the floor and closed her eyes allowing herself this little victory.

* * *

 ** _I own nothing except India and Ellis._**


	7. Secrets Never Win

_**I don't own anything, only my two OC's. Everything else belongs to Eric Kirpe and The CW who owns Supernatural.**_

* * *

There were a clash and a slew of curses. Ellis looked up from her book to see India glaring down at the dirty laundry that now laid on the floor. She tried her best to suppress a smile but was unsuccessful when she saw India kicking the clothes, cursing them to hell. Although funny, Ellis took this time to inspect the state of her friend.

India's auburn hair was pulled into a sloppy bun with speckles of silver glitter all throughout it. She had taken off her oversized sweater and was now only wearing a blue tank top. Her jeans, which she had been wearing for a week, were covered with dirt and blood from their previous mission. It was clear from the bags under her eyes that she had not slept in a while. Thinking about it, Ellis is pretty sure that India hadn't gotten more than five hours of sleep in the past three days. She would talk to her about that; Ellis knew she couldn't force India to sleep, but she would have to try.

It had been a week since they heard from the Winchester brothers and Ellis had a sinking feeling that departing from them was not their best choice. Well, they didn't even have a choice because by the time that she had woken up from her mini coma both Sam and Dean had already taken off. The girls had stayed one more day before also taking off. While Ellis appreciated Bobby, she didn't want to intrude more than she had too. Bobby had told her that it was no problem and that she could have stayed for as long as she liked.

She would have accepted, except that her and India needed to keep moving. The world was ending and with it came a lot more opportunities for hunting. If her and India could try and keep some of the seals closed that at least they would be doing their part. Even the Winchester brothers had not asked for their help, they were getting it regardless. It was no longer just about them or her and India, everybody was at stake now. And Ellis would try her hardest to keep the world together and if that doesn't work, then she would go down without a fight.

Ellis was brought back from her thoughts when she saw India climb on top of the washer. She crossed her legs and leaned back onto the palms of her hands. Ellis was sitting down in one of the plastic chairs that were next to the washers with a book still clutched in her hands.

"What do you think they're doing?" India asked as she stared at the spinning clothes in the dryer.

Ellis closed her book and placed it in her bag, "Depends on the 'who' you're talking about."

India rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ellis, "You know who I'm talking about," She insisted, "Who else could I possibly be talking about?"

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Pete the homeless man?" Ellis suggested, "The barista that flirted with you at the Starbucks. You could mean a whole lot of people and each one of them would be doing something different."

India through her head back and let out an annoyed sighed, "Sam and Dean, you smartass, what do you think they're doing?"

Ellis thought for a moment as to what the two brothers might be up too. The logical explanation would be trying to save the world. Or at least trying to make sure that the seals stayed sealed, however Ellis was finding a hard time seeing that. The brothers might love each other but it was obvious that they had to figure some issues out. "I don't know," She answered honestly then turned to the dryer to see that her clothes were done.

Getting out of her seat she opened the dryer and piled them into the basket. Although India's preferred method was to just throw everything into the hamper Ellis always folded her clothes. Maybe it was because she had always done it when she was younger and now she just did it out of habit. But she also enjoyed it because it gave her time to think. It gave to time go over her daily tasks and plans that she had laid out for her and India. Even though they did not have a daily routine, Ellis made sure that she tried to keep some normalcy for India.

She would never tell her friend this, but there will little things that Ellis did to make a routine for India. Ellis knew the importance that a routine had for India, a routine wouldn't stop her manic episodes but it would help keep her on track. If India was kept on track then Ellis wouldn't have to worry about her as much.

Speaking of which, "We never did talk about what happened the other night," Ellis said as she started folding her clothes.

India rolled her head to the side and glanced at her, "To which event are you referring too?" She asked but she already knew which one Ellis was talking about.

"You know which one," Ellis said sounding like a disappointed mother.

India smirked and tapped her index finger against her bottom lip, "Oh, you mean the night that I killed a demon?" She asked sarcastically, "I don't see how there's a problem with that? I mean, we kill demons all the time."

Ellis sighed deeply as she folded as shirt over her arm, "Yes, we kill demons all the time but not in the middle of a public bar, where everyone can see us."

India scoffed, "The bar was in the middle of nowhere and I bet half the patrons don't even know how to read."

"But they can still talk," Ellis snapped back and both were plunged into silence. She spared a glance over to India to see that she was deep in thought. That was the problem most of the times, during her manic episodes, Ellis would have India's rationality. It wasn't that all India's idea where bad ones during her manic episodes. It was that, sometimes, Ellis would just have to remind her that they were still human and still wanted under the law of the United States.

Just about finishing up her clothes Ellis heard the ring of the bell above the door. She hadn't expected anyone else to come during this time at night. It was late and usually people would either be getting ready for bed or going out to a club. Curious as to who walked through the doors, Ellis glanced up to see the possible person was.

Here body immediately stiffened as she quickly diverted her gaze back to her clothes. A demon had just walked into the laundry mat and she didn't want to alert it or India just yet. She wanted to wait and see what it would do. However, Ellis had a pretty good feeling that whatever the demon was planning it had to do with her and India. There would be no other reason as to why a demon would be in a laundry mat this late at night. Unless they really had to wash their clothes as well, but Ellis highly doubts that.

Trying to remain as normal as possible Ellis bent down to get India's clothes from the washed and slowly moved them into the dryer. She could feel both India's gaze as well as the demon's; when she bent down again to get more clothes Ellis took her middle finger and tapped it against her nose twice. It was the hand signal that Ellis would give whenever a demon was in the room.

India sneakily looked over her shoulder and spotted the demon. She turned back around at nudge her head to the direction of it. Ellis nodded her head and pulled out more clothes throwing them into the dryer. She heard another clunk and India had jumped off of the washer and her hand was slowly moving towards her back pocket. Ellis gave slight thanks to her friends for always carrying around that gun with her no matter where they went.

Just as India was about the pull out her gun from the waistband of her jeans, the bell above the door went off against. They all looked over and Ellis's heart nearly stopped, because walking in was three more demons. At this point, Ellis stopped pretending to act normally and made her way next to India who standing across the four demons.

They all looked at each other like it was a western standoff. All that separated them was two rows of washers that were back to back with each other. Even though she had no gun on her Ellis still carried around her small hunting knife. She knew that it wouldn't kill a demon but it should hurt them enough to distract them.

"Well, should we introduce ourselves or should we just get down to business?" India asked as she caulked her gun and pointed at the demon that was in front of her.

Three of the demons pulled out knives and looked ready to lunge. But the one in the middle, across from Ellis, sighed deeply and held up a hand. The other three demons looked conflicted but eventually put their weapons down. "We didn't come here to fight," It said and from the tone it sounded male, "We just came here to talk."

Ellis lowered her knife only slightly, "Since when do demons talk?"

"Since some other demon bitch wants to raise Lucifer and destroy our livelihoods." He argued back, looking defensive. Ellis raised an eyebrow at his statement, did demons have to pay rent or something? Was Hell a bureaucracy now?

"Oh, fuck this!" India exclaimed but Ellis pulled her back and forced her gun hand down.

Ellis stared at the demons more closely. Their eyes were red and most were dressed in business casual rather then the punk rock look most demons choose. It then clicked in her head, "You're all crossroads demons?" She asked while pointing at them.

The middle one nodded his head, "Yeah, and we have some concerns."

India shook her head in question, "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, wouldn't demons want Lucifer to rise."

The demon to the left of him scoffed, "Our business are deals, sweet pea, can't make any deals when there are no souls to deal with."

"So, what?" Ellis asked, "You guys are starting a Crossroad Demons Union of some kind?"

All the demons, excluding the one in front of her, rolled their eyes. The one in front of her look semi-guilty as if that actually was his intention. Ellis gave them all incredulous looks, since when did demons rely on a system? Since when did demons have a system, wasn't hell supposed to be some concoction of pain and chaos.

"Not exactly," The demon in front of her said. She really needed to get a name for this guy because right now they were all starting to blend together. That was the one thing she really hated about demons, other than the fact that they were demons, they all practically looked the same.

"Why come to us?" Ellis asked and all the demons gave each other looks, they nodded their heads like they had just agreed on something.

The main demon cleared his throat and nodded his head towards India, "This little thing right here, is why we're coming to you," Ellis to India for clarification but her friend looked just as confused as her, "This girl here had the balls to shot up Alistair. Not only that, you did it with one of Samuel Colt's guns, you hurt him pretty bad."

India scrunched her eyebrows together but a look of realization hit her face, "The creep in the bar," She said to herself, "I don't get it, why is it such a big deal that I shot some demon in with my gun?"

The demon laughed, "Oh, sweetie, you didn't just shoot any demon, you shot The Demon. Alistair is the main torturer in Hell and it takes a lot to make him wounded," He gave India, what Ellis was guessing, an impressed look. "Not just anyone can do that."

"Thanks for the compliment and all, but I still don't get what this has to do with Lucifer rising?" India asked sarcastically.

"Alistair wants Lucifer to rise and is willing to do anything to break those seals," The demon then moved out of the way and closer to them, "If you can take him out, then you're one step closer to stopping the apocalypse."

The girls were silent, not really knowing what to say to that. This wasn't something that they would be able to make a decision about right away. They would need to think it through and decided later if they are really willing to believe these demons.

The demon seemed to notice this and nodded his head in goodbye, "Think about it," He said to them. He motioned for the other demons to following him and they did so without hesitation. Once all of them were out the door Ellis looked to India.

"Do you believe them?" She asked her.

India shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, them I believe," She said, "But if their telling the truth about the seals, then why aren't the angels doing anything?"

"What do you mean?"

India faced her completely and put on her thinking face, "Just think about for a second. We've seen what Castiel can do, and he said there's a whole army of them. So, why is it that they aren't doing more to stop the seals from breaking?"

Ellis tried to think about it for a moment, "Angels don't like coming down to Earth," Was all she could say, "Or maybe they're not allowed to interfere with any of this?" She tried suggesting struggling to think of an excuse for them.

"You think we should tell Sam and Dean?" India asked her.

"No," Ellis said, "I think we should hold off for a little bit and see if there's any validity to what they said." The dryer buzzer went off and the both of them jumped. "If what they're saying is true, then we come back to it and tell Sam and Dean."

Ellis opened the dryer and India placed her hamper so that she could just throw the close in. "What about Castiel?" She asked.

"'What about him?"

"Should we ask him about it, see if he knows anything?"

Ellis shook her head as she placed the clothes in the hamper, "Somehow, I get the feeling he would know less than us." Knowing that India would hate it if they spent any more time here, Ellis grabbed the hamper and together they made their way back to their van.

When they had everything loaded up and both were situated in the front, Ellis was driving, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but a feeling in her gut told her to pick it up, accepting the call she brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She said into it.

 _"Where are you?"_ Came Dean Winchester's rough voice.

Ellis was surprised that he had somehow gotten her phone number, nonetheless, she responded, "Somewhere in the middle of Iowa, why?"

India perked up with excitement and asked her silently who is was. Ellis replied by mouth the words _It's Dean._ India smiled and she could see her friend becoming giddy with excitement. Which she thought was odd because from what she remembers her and Dean were not on the best of terms.

 _"Good, how fast can you make it down to Carthage, Missouri?"_ He asked not even telling her anything.

"Ummm," Ellis had no idea how long that would take so she gave a ball park estimate, "Two, maybe three hours?" She guessed, "I don't exactly know. Dean what's going on?"

 _"That thing you did with my arms, you showed me my contract,"_ He said _, "Do you think that you can do that with Sam?"_

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, thinking back to that night. She had not seen any contract on his arms only the odd-looking veins. "Yeah, I can, but Dean he doesn't have a contract."

 _"I know that, but something is up with him_ ," He insisted. He then let out a sigh _, "Just get here as fast as you can. When Sam asks why I you're here just tell him that you were in the area."_

Ellis hated the fact that she had to lie to someone. She just thought it was bad form when you lied to someone you were supposed to trust with your life. "Fine," She grumbled and started the van, "I'll see you soon."

 _"Alright_ ," Dean said and the line went dead telling her that he had hung up.

Ellis turned towards India, "Well, looks like we got a case," She said.

India smiled brightly, "What is it?" She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Ellis grimaced, "Sam Winchester."

* * *

When they arrived at the address Dean had given them, it was late at night. So, late at night that Ellis was pretty sure even vampires would consider it late. So late, that almost every room late at the motel was off. Except for one and Ellis didn't need three guesses to know whose room it belonged too.

She yawned as she knocked on the door and shivered a little. It was cold and as Ellis looked towards India, she saw that her friend's teeth were chattering. Which would make sense because she still had yet to put on anything over her tank top. That hadn't really any time to process what happened in the laundry mat. The whole drive down was sort of a blur for her.

Ellis was in the middle of yawning again when the door opened. She thought it would have been Dean to answer but she was wrong. It was Sam who answers, and looked very surprised to see both of the standing there. Ellis pulled the strap of her overnight bag closer to her, feeling weirdly insecure about Sam staring at her.

"Hey," She said weakly and shuffled her feet, "Uhhh, how's life?" It was a horrible question and she only asked it because the silence was worse. India wasn't going to say anything, she practically looked dead on her feet, and Ellis was usually the one to speak first.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Uhh, life's, fine," he responded unsure on how to answer he stupid question. He then opened the door more and leaned against the frame of it, although Ellis should note that he was almost taller than the door frame. Which made her realize how freakishly tall Sam was, even he dwarfed her in height, and she was 5'8''.

"Ellis?" He asked, "Why are you here?"

"Let them in Sammy!" Dean's voice yelled from the background. Sam opened up the door and Ellis could see that Dean was waving for them to enter.

Ellis gave Sam a pitying look and entered the room. India, who had been silent, walked into the room like a zombie. She looked as if she was auto-pilot and instead of sitting at the table to the side of the room. India went over to one of the two beds and just jumped face first into on to it.

She hadn't even taken her shoes off.

Ellis could see the gun that was always carefully placed in the back of India's pants. She could see some of the scars that she had acquired over the years. Some from monsters and some not. She could see the tightness in her friend's body leave as she relaxed more into the bed. Ellis couldn't blame her for sleeping, it had been a while for her and her body was probably needed it.

Ellis looked to both of the Winchesters, who gave her a questioning look. Ellis waved them off and shrugged off the overnight bag, "So, what's the plan?" She asked them while shrugging her shoulders.

Sam, who looked ever so confused, alternated between looking at her and Dean. He then shook his head and put his arms up in a surrendering position, "Okay, I'm lost, why are you and India here again?"

"I called them here," Dean said as he placed the clip into his gun. Sam gave him a look and Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Figured we could use the help." He said although it was clear to anyone that, that was not his intentions.

Sam clearly caught onto this, "Since when do you ask for help?"

Dean shrugged and gestured towards her, "Since we got Jean Grey over here," he then placed the gun into the back of his jeans. "Me and Blondie over here will go check out his house and you can stay behind with Whiplash over there."

Sam sighed, "Dean," He said in an annoyed voice, "I know you don't like what I'm doing,"

Dean cut him off as he cemented his place next to her, "It's not about that," It was, "I just want to get some fresh eyes on the scene."

Dean then pulled her arm and together they were walking out of the room. He had slammed the door shut and Ellis was starting to see that she didn't really have a choice in doing this. Dean was avoiding his brother for some reason and now he was pulling India and her into it. All she thought she would have to do is take a glance at his arms. Then she would tell Dean what the hell was happening with his brother. She didn't think she would have to put them through therapy.

Ellis opened the passenger door to the Impala and silently watched Dean start the car. It was until they were a couple minutes down the road, with the music blasting, did she finally say something. "You're avoiding him," She said in an obvious tone, "Am I allowed to ask why you're avoiding him?"

Dean clenched his jaw and his hands tightened around the wheel, "Let's just say that I learned about some of his nightly activities."

Ellis frowned, "Is this about the demon he was sleeping with?"

Ellis then lurched forward as Dean had slammed on the brakes. She was lucky that she wore the seatbelt, because she's pretty sure she would have flown out the window. Her breath had been taken away from her and she looked to Dean like he was crazy. "What!" She shouted out and tried to regain her breath, "The hell was that?"

"You knew," He asked in a low and gruff tone, "You knew this whole time and didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was any of my business," She defended herself, "I didn't think it was really my say on who your brother sleeps with?"

Dean then turned towards her and gave her a hard look, "You see, normally you would be right. However, considering that the demon he's sleeping with is the same one who killed me, I would say that maybe it's a good thing to bring up."

Ellis gestured wildly, "How was I supposed to know that was the demon who killed you? It's not like a keep a personal journal about what you guys do. Hell, I only met you about a week ago."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to be done with this conversation. "You know what," He said as he put the car back into drive, "This doesn't matter, this whole conversation doesn't matter, and all we need to do is focus on this case." Dean then put the car back into drive and Ellis leaned against the window, softly glaring at him the entire time.

She could feel the tension in the car now, even if it wasn't directed towards her. Dean was practically glowing with anger and betrayal. It was times like these where she thanked God, or whoever was running the show, that her and India talked to each other. Although neither liked their time spent at the psychiatric facility, Ellis wasn't going to lie, she did learn some good communication skills there. Even better than some of the classes she took in college.

It was probably around one o'clock by the time they parked themselves across from the house. Ellis had no idea what this case was or why they needed help. Hell, she only had half an idea as to why she decided to come and help them. When she was working a case Ellis spent half the time researching even before the scoped out the place. However, seeing Dean leaning his elbow against the window, his eyes focused intensely on the house across from them, she got the feeling that she wouldn't be able to get her two-sense in.

"How did you learn about it?" She asked into the silent night. She learned closer to him, trying to seems less threatening and more caring.

"Hmm," Dean mumbled and turned around, too zoned out to hear what she had said.

"Sam, how did you figure it out?"

Dean looked like he was considering his words carefully. Then he just shook his head, "Uhh, Castiel told me," He paused then added, "Right after he had taken me to the past to meet my parents." He said the last part so quickly that Ellis was barely able to catch it.

"What?" She said in confusion. She then turned towards him more and stared at him intently. Dean frowned and gave her a weird look, "Did you just say you time traveled?" She asked. Dean nodded and Ellis felt like her mind was exploding. She placed a hand on the dashboard to steady yourself, "You time traveled, meet your parents, and you're not at all fazed by that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I was at first but then I got used to it."

Ellis shook her head and laughed, "He Marty McFlyed you," She said and laughed again. Then thought about something and looked to Dean in concern, "Your mom didn't, like, hit on you or anything?"

Dean looked disgusted, "What, no, I just…" he tried to think of the right words, "Had to get them together. After I was pulled out of the past Castiel told me about Sam, about the demon blood thing."

"Demon blood," Ellis muttered under her breath, thinking back to the black veins she had seen on Sam. "Huh, so that's what that is." She then scrunched her nose up, "I didn't even know demons could give blood?"

Dean snorted and gave her a look, "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Oh, he's not getting a blood transfusion," He told her cynically.

She narrowed her eye, "What else is there?" Dean then waggled his eyebrows and Ellis gagged, "Ew, no, you mean he's…"

"Uh huh." Dean said answering her unasked questions.

Ellis went silent and leaned back into the seat, looking straight ahead. She didn't even think that was possible, let alone someone actually doing it. She didn't understand how someone could find that appealing. Just the very thought of it made her shiver. "Your brother is into some kinky stuff."

Dean shook his head, "You don't know the half of it."

"Is it a power thing?" She asked after a brief lapse of silence.

Dean grunted, "I don't know,"

"Has it always been like this?"

"No," He grumbled again and then rubbed his chin, "Well, the powers he's always had, but this whole," He motioned with his hands, "Demon blood thing, it's new."

"Does," She paused on the word, "Does he like it?"

Dean froze in his motions. He was no longer looking out the window, instead he stared straight ahead at the steering wheel. He seemed to ponder his thoughts, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I don't know," He finally said, his voice was sad and gruff. He went silent again and put his binoculars back up, spying on the man inside.

Ellis joined him and gazed out the window, "So, what are we looking for?"

Dean shrugged, "Anything weird. Big weird, little weird, I don't know Travis didn't really specify."

She scrunched her blue eyes and made out the form of the man she knew as Jack Montgomery through the kitchen window. His wife had just left and he looked to be rummaging through his refrigerator. It seemed innocent at first, until he pulled out some tin foil leftovers and scarfed them down. She then watched as he kept taking item after item from the fridge and eating it.

Ellis turned towards Dean, "Would that qualify as weird?" She asked.

Dean lowered his binocular in slight shock, "Yeah," He said quietly, "I would qualify that as weird."

* * *

When India woke up something was different. She wiggled her toes and noticed that her shoes had been removed and the warmth around her body had told her that someone had put a blanket on her. She blinked her brown eyes a few times, trying to adjust them to the light, and looked around the room. It seems that she's the only occupant. Dean and Ellis were probably still out and Sam, well, she didn't know but she could wager a few guesses.

Rolling her shoulders and hearing them crack, India finally took into consideration how sore and truly tired she was. She could also feel the dirt and grim on her body, her auburn hair was so dirty and oily that it would slick back on its own. She hadn't remembered that last time she took a proper shower and she was guessing that was a problem.

Shuffling out of bed, she slowly made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. She knew that it was probably some time in the early morning, but she didn't care. She needed a shower now, she needed to feel clean and less gross. To make sure that happened she turned the hot water knob all the way up, peeled off her dirty clothes, and entered the shower.

She let the hot scolding water hit her skin. It was refreshing in an odd sort of way. She felt like the water was making her skin wake up. She imagined that her body was rusted machine that needed to be cleaned. The water was the oil that would make it go, loosening it, causing the joints to become more moveable. She could hear the cracks as she rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up the joints. When she twisted her back; she felt like she was unwinding, all her troubles leaving her.

She took the shitty hotel shampoo and ran it through her hair. She watched as some of the auburn locks fell out, wrapping around her fingers. Her hair was longer than before, it had been so long since she had cut it. The last time she had cut it was when she had snatched a pair of scissors in the psychiatric facility and cut it. India didn't understand why she did it at the time, she felt like she needed to do it. The long natural brown hair that everyone always complimented her on, it needed to be gone. She found a pair, convinced a janitor to get her a pair, and put it in the bathroom. It was choppy and lopped sided but it felt right.

Then Ellis arrived and she no longer felt confined to just the color brown. She felt the need to dye her hair another color, to be another person, to better herself. So, she once again convinced the same lollipop sucking janitor to smuggle her in some box dye. He did, without question, and she dyed her hair and again it felt right. It felt like she was becoming more and more of herself and the blueness was leaving her. When she was around Ellis, her sadness wasn't as sad anymore, she felt lifted and she felt as close to normal as she could.

Feeling the water turning cold, India turned around and shut the water off. She took a dry, bristly towel and dried herself off. Wrapping it around her body, she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her skin was still pale and there were dark bags under her brown eyes. Bags that never seemed to leave her fucking skin. She seemed skinnier than she remembered, maybe she should start eating more, convince Ellis to buy some of those protein bars. Her chest was still flat and her arms still bony, although she could see a hint of muscle tone on them. Sometimes, India wished she was born a different person, born to someone who could feel right in their body.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing. Thinking it was Ellis, she opened the door and smiled. However, instead of seeing her blonde hair friend, it was Sam Winchester with two plastic bags in his hands. He stopped and took a look at her, blinked a couple of times, and seemed to become flustered.

India then realized he probably was expecting to see her wet and just in a towel. Looking at the clock and then at him, she frowned. "Where the fuck, have you've been?" She questioned hostilely.

"I forgot to eat dinner and since Dean has the car, I had to walk a mile to get some groceries," He then narrowed his eyes, "I see you woke up and took a shower."

India leaned against the bathroom door and shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't like anyone else was using it and I started to stink." She then walked over to on of her bags Ellis must have dragged in before she left. She opened it up and grabbed the first pair of clean clothing she could find; bra, panties, jean shorts, a blue sweater that was light in the material, and a fresh pair of socks.

She was able to slide on both her panties and shorts underneath the towel. However, when it came to her top half, and she was about to remove her towel, Sam stopped her, "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Uhh, changing my clothes," She said obviously and went to remove the towel.

She was stopped by Sam, though, who had walked over and grasped her small hands in hers. "What?" She asked him mockingly, "Have you've never seen a girl change before?"

Sam's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed harshly. "No, I have, but don't you think it would make more sense to change in there?" He said pointing towards the bathroom.

India shrugged her shoulders, "It's hot and humid in there. If I change in there, I'll spend the next twenty minutes trying to get my bra on." She then went to remove Sam's hands but found that they were stuck in place. His grip was strong and he was hell-bent on keeping that towel on her body, "Oh, for goodness sake! If it bothers you that much then turn around, it's not like it will take him that long."

He seemed to think this over and finally gave in, releasing his grip from her hands. India scoffed and rolled her eyes, so sensitive. Once he turned around, she was able to quickly put on the remainder of her clothing. She then turned back around and threw her towel at Sam, "There," She spat out, "Was that so hard."

Sam caught the towel and only shook his head as he sat down at the small table. He opened his laptop and began typing furiously on it. India had no idea what he could possibly be typing about so quickly at this late of night. Her curiosity was peaked, "What are you doing?" She asked and came over to the table, taking the other seat.

Sam glanced up at her for only a second, "Checking the background on this guy," He said and resumed his typing.

India rolled her eyes, "Well, is there anything?"

"Not yet," He mumbled and she could see that he was growing frustrated by this fact.

Sighing greatly, India brought her legs up and crisscrossed them. It only worked because she was so small, but hey, she wasn't going to complain. She sat there and stared at Sam Winchester, taking in everything, and his appearance. He seemed tired, that much was obvious, but something else was also off about him. He was bouncing his leg up and down as if waiting for something, he also seemed to be cracking his knuckles every five minutes. India had spent most of her adult life in different psychiatric facilities. She was no expert but she knew the signs of an addict when she saw one.

"You know," She said suddenly breaking the silence between them, "When I was younger, I used to hurt myself a lot." Sam had stopped typing and looked up at her, curious as to why she was saying this to him. India shrugged her shoulders and scratched the back of her shoulders, where most the self-inflicted scars laid. "It wasn't because I was feeling depressed or anything like that…I just…I liked the feeling of being in control of this one emotion. The pain seemed to be the only thing that I could control and how much I felt of it. So, when I was feeling a little, manic," She waved her arms around her head, "I would sneak into the kitchen at night, grab the dullest knife, and start cutting myself. The wounds were never deep, I made sure to make them that way, but besides the pain, I enjoyed knowing that this one thing, this one emotion, was something that I could control. That it didn't have control over me and so I kept doing it. I became addicted to the power that it made me feel over myself."

Sam looked down like he was trying to avoid eye contact with her, "How did you stop?" He asked.

India picked at her fingernails, "My grandmother found out one day," she confessed, "It was just after my MMA class, I was in the middle of changing when she walked in. She saw the scars and the fresh cuts and I don't think I've ever seen someone look so horrified in their life before." India shook her head as she tried forcing the image of her grandmother away, "I guess that was the wakeup call that I needed. Before that I didn't think what I was doing was bad for myself, you know? I just thought that I was finding another way of handling it."

"But, India, you were hurting yourself." He said trying to drive home that point.

"I know that now," She said, "But at the time I thought I was helping myself. I thought I was helping other people by hurting myself, by thinking I could control it."

Sam was silent for a moment and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah," He huffed out, "I've had that feeling before."

India hugged herself and gave Sam a look, "I guess it's true, what they say, 'The path to Hell is paved with good intentions'." She chuckled nervously and looked to him but instead of laughing with her Sam just sat there with an odd look on his face. His brows had crinkled and he looked to be thinking about something important.

Just as she was about to say something else the door to the motel room opened. They both turned to see Ellis and Dean walking in and both wearing equally confused faces. They looked like they had been conversing with each other. An argument going back and forth but once they laid eyes upon her and Sam all of their conversations stopped.

"What did you guys find out?" India asked.

Ellis pursed her lips, "Well, either this guy likes his meat very rare, or, we have a monster on our hands."

"You guys found something?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

Dean nodded, "Oh, yeah, we found something," He grumbled out as he sat on the edge of the bed that was untouched. "Dude was inhaling raw meant like he was Hannibal Lector."

Ellis made a noise of agreement and sat herself down on the other bed, "By the rate he was going, I'm going to guess he doesn't have that much time before he is Hannibal Lector." She then motioned towards Sam and Dean, "I think you guys need to go talk to your source, see what else you can get."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "And what do you plan on doing while we're out working?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Ellis grabbed India's bag, "Sleeping," She told him coldly as she back away the dirty clothes. "I haven't slept in almost twenty-six hours, I've got demons asking me to help them, and the angel radio is going berserk." She sighed at the last word and threw the bag over her head, "So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this free time that I have and sleep." Ellis then looked towards India, "You coming?"

India thought about it for a moment. She wasn't really tired because of the short nap that she had taken before. She was feeling refreshed and the conversation she had with Sam was making her want to move more. She also thought that Ellis might need a break from her for a little while and India going off with the Winchesters for one night might help with that.

"No," She said while shaking her head, "I'll stay here, you can just go sleep." Ellis opened her mouth and was about to say something else but Sam stopped her.

"Ellis, she'll be fine, we can handle her," He looked at her reassuringly and Ellis frowned but India could tell that she was convinced. Nodding her head she walked out the door and India pulled back the curtained window to watch the blonde enter the back of the van.

"Wait," Dean said glancing at her, "What was that about demons?"

India waved her head, "I'll tell you later," She told him but if it was up to her, later would never come.


End file.
